


To Walk the Long Road Home (Traducción)

by lbp98l



Category: Lucifer (TV), Shadowhunters (TV), Sherlock (TV), Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Danny is in on the plot of revenge on the Pack, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Derek is Alpha, Dot is a cool lady, Eventual Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Eventual Sabriel, F/M, Idiots in Love, Lets play a game, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Magnus Bane Is A Freewheeling Bisexual, Magnus and Stiles are a force to be reckoned with, Minor Character Death, Minor Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Minor Chris Argent/Peter Hale, Minor Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Multi, Mycroft is a High Warlock, Nice Peter, Protective Magnus Bane, Protective Peter, Scott is a Bad Friend, Sheriff Stilinski Finds Out, Sheriff Stilinski Finds Out About Werewolves, Sheriff Stilinski Is So Done With This B.S, Sheriff Stilinski is a Good Parent, Sheriff Stilinski is scary, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Stiles is Pushed Out of the Pack, The Pack Being Idiots, eventual Saphael, eventual destiel, massive crossover fic, season 2 divergence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-01-14 18:18:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 54,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18481741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbp98l/pseuds/lbp98l
Summary: Stiles va con la Manada para una reunión ordinaria de la Manada, pero lo que descubre no es lo que esperaba.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [To Walk the Long Road Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15062150) by [AnAceAJokerAndAQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAceAJokerAndAQueen/pseuds/AnAceAJokerAndAQueen). 



Stiles estaba recogiendo para dejar la escuela cuando recibió el mensaje de Scott.

**Scott: "Reunión de la manada esta noche, no llegues tarde". Enviado a las 3:04 pm.**

Stiles no sabía qué sentir. En la última semana, Scott no le había enviado mensajes de texto ni una vez desde la última vez que habían hablado. No desde después de lo de Gerard - el dolor, la decoloración de los moratones y los cortes un recordatorio crudo de eso. La última vez que Stiles recordaba haber hablado con Scott fue después de tratar con el Kanima.

Stiles se había quedado en casa la mayor parte de la semana anterior, pero se sentía como una mierda todo el tiempo. No sólo por la tortura literal a la que Stiles había sido sometido por Gerard, sino también por mentirle a su padre sobre lo que había pasado. Durante todo el tiempo que había durado lo de Gerard, Scott no le había enviado mensajes de texto ni una sola vez, excepto para pedirle que llevara a Lydia para ayudarle a lidiar con el Alfa Kanima.

Respiró hondo, se guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo y se metió en el jeep. Su padre tenía un turno normal, pero aún no estaría en casa por unas horas. Un montón de tiempo para averiguar lo que estaba pasando.

Todo el camino hacia el loft de Derek sentía algo fuera de lugar. ¿Necesitaba la manada su ayuda con algo? ¿O era solo otro problema nuevo con el que la manada estaba tratando de lidiar, uno que no le mencionaron?

Al llegar al loft, Stiles sabía que algo estaba definitivamente mal. Pero oye, después de no ver o escuchar nada sobre ellos, ver a Boyd y Erica a salvo y con vida le hizo sentir un poco mejor.

Stiles permaneció incómodo junto a la puerta, con la boca seca. Todos estaban aquí, excepto el tío espeluznante, pero no estaba muy sorprendido por su ausencia. Incluso Allison estaba aquí, sentada junto a Scott en el sofá.

Derek habló. "Stiles".

Derek estaba parado a unos pocos pies de él, con los brazos cruzados. Stiles tragó nerviosamente mientras Derek seguía fulminándole con la mirada. Stiles se removió incómodamente bajo el peso de su mirada. La lengua de Stiles finalmente se despegó del paladar y respondió.

"¿Sí?" Dios, la tensión en la habitación estaba creciendo y Stiles podía sentirla contra su piel, empujando lentamente a su alrededor.

Entonces Derek lo dijo. Las palabras que le llevaron a detenerse.

"Stiles, ¿por qué estás aquí?" Las palabras de Derek le sorprendieron como una bofetada en la cara.

La mirada de Stiles bajó lentamente de Derek al suelo.

No podía entenderlo. ¿Por qué estaba aquí? ¿Por qué estaba aquí? ¿Por qué estaba aquí?

Odiaba lo débil que sonó su voz cuando tartamudeó débilmente, "¿Q-qué?"

Esto ... Esto no podía estar pasando. No podía respirar, sus pulmones dejaron de funcionar, llenos del dolor de la incredulidad. ¿Por qué no vendría? Le pidieron que lo hiciera y ahora ... Ahora Derek las estaba diciendo. Esas palabras que había estado temiendo en lo profundo, en lo profundo que llegarían, las del lugar donde ocultaba todo su dolor. No. Esto no podía estar pasando, no podía. No podía.

"Stiles, no te necesitamos aquí. Vete ". Y ¡ah!, ahí estaba. Derek rompiendo lo que quedaba de su corazón roto. Y en toda su franqueza glorificada también. Stiles retrocedió, obligándose a respirar profundamente, cerrar los ojos y alejar las lágrimas que se avecinaban. El tono de Derek no generó discusión y Stiles estaría dispuesto a aceptar si no estuviera en el proceso de una crisis mental y emocional.

No.

Después de todo lo que había hecho por ellos, ¿esto es lo que hacían? ¿Le tiraban como una cosa inútil? Había sangrado su propia sangre por ellos y en más de una ocasión. Antes de que fuera torturado, incluso. Los moratones persistentes en su piel podían testificar eso.

No, no le verían romperse. No les dejaría. Dio una última inhalación por aire y se forzó a abrir los ojos. Se preparó por un momento para levantar su mirada del suelo, para ver las miradas en sus caras.

Sus 'amigos'. Su manada. Pero ya no más. Tal vez ... Nunca lo habían sido.

Y si eso no le hacía querer llorar, demonios, no sabía qué más lo haría.

Scott miró al suelo, negándose a mirarle. Allison a su lado, su cara estoicamente calmada, sin emoción en su cara, del tipo que solo aquellos entrenados podrían hacer. Erica y Boyd, con diferentes expresiones en sus caras, sin sostener su mirada por más de unos pocos segundos. Jackson parecía preocupado, una nueva expresión en él y dolido, mirando débilmente a la espalda de Derek. Lydia parecía igual que Jackson, aunque su mirada era mucho más intensa que la de Jackson, pero también permaneció tan silenciosa como el resto.

La cara de Isaac fue la peor. Se veía ... tan adolorido como Stiles se sentía, pero aún así, no dijo nada, sentado en silencio con sus manos temblando por lo fuerte que apretaban sus pantalones.

Si el dolor no fue lo suficientemente malo, una pequeña voz susurró desde lo más profundo, finalmente. Finalmente le reconocieron por el ser débil e impotente que era. Finalmente expresaron su peor miedo. Ellos no le necesitaban. Después de todo, ¿por qué querrían a un humano indefenso y sin valor?

Stiles no habló, no pudo. Realmente no. Sin duda, habrá sorprendido a Derek por no hacerlo, ya que sabía la frecuencia con la que tendía a hablar y discutir. Pero no pudo. No ahora, no a ellos. Así que asintió una vez, echó un último vistazo a sus caras y se fue.

En su jeep, llegó hasta su camino de entrada antes de que comenzaran las lágrimas. Y una vez que lo hicieron, no se detuvieron. Escondido en su habitación, sollozando por el dolor y la presión de todo, el tiempo dejó de tener sentido.

De un dolor a otro, todo se drena lentamente de él en forma de entumecimiento, dolor, sollozos y lágrimas. Después de todo por lo que había pasado, desde ayudar a Scott, a estar allí para las pesadillas de Isaac, salvar a Derek cuando el Kanima atacó en la piscina, a soportar la tortura por Boyd y Erica. Nada. Todavía era solo ... Stiles. El flaco, sin valor, indefenso, humano Stiles. Y esa era razón suficiente, a pesar de saber lo mucho que había tratado de ayudarles, de ayudar a la Manada, para echarle.

Minutos o horas después, Stiles no podía decirlo, escuchó que la puerta delantera se cerraba de golpe. Se había quedado callado no mucho antes, los desgarradores sollozos y el hipo convirtiéndose en nada más que en una cara manchada de lágrimas.

Se incorporó y respiró hondo. Cansado de romperse en una ola incontrolable de dolor agonizante y lágrimas.

Nada. El dolor se había ido, bloqueado una vez más, ahora que no podía sentir nada más que un fuerte dolor en su mente y cuerpo.

Su padre debe estar en casa, por lo que debe ser más tarde de lo que pensó.

Su padre. Oh dios, ¿qué le diría a su padre? Sabía una cosa con certeza, estaba seguro de que no se iba a quedar aquí. No cuando todo lo que Beacon Hills significaba para él ahora era cuánto fracasó, cuánto dolor le habían causado.

Y, tal vez un poco por Derek. Si pensaba que Stiles no era su manada, entonces estaba seguro de que no iba a ayudarle y dudaba que Derek o la manada no le pidieran ayuda en algún momento, independientemente de haberle dado una patada a un lado. Stiles era así de bueno.

Pero si se iba, no podría proteger a su padre. Y si no podía, entonces tal vez era hora de contarle a su padre lo que realmente había estado pasando en Beacon Hills.

Su padre era el sheriff después de todo.


	2. Chapter 2

El silencio en la cocina era insoportable. Su padre - sentado afortunadamente - se sentó mirándole. Su padre no le había interrumpido ni una vez y se sentó durante el tiempo que Stiles había estado manipulando un puñado de sal.

La ceniza de montaña y la sal funcionaban de esa manera, aparentemente.

"Stiles ..." Su padre comenzó, pero se fue callando. Stiles miró avergonzado al suelo. Otra persona a la que había mentido en el desastre que se había convertido su vida. Mirando hacia el suelo, Stiles no vio la creciente expresión de dolor en la cara de su padre.

Se sobresaltó cuando un par de brazos le envolvieron con fuerza. Tardó unos segundos en poder escuchar lo que su padre estaba murmurando en su hombro, los brazos de su padre apretándole con fuerza.

"... Lo siento mucho Stiles, yo ... ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo pude haberme perdido esto? Stiles, pensé que estabas a salvo ... Pensé que te había mantenido a salvo ... "

Stiles quería llorar. Otra vez. Levantó los brazos y los envolvió alrededor de su padre.

"N-no papá, estoy bien. Nosotros ... estamos bien. Vamos a estar bien ". Su padre se apartó de él, pero solo unos centímetros para mirarle a los ojos, sus brazos todavía alrededor de los hombros de Stiles. El brillo en los ojos de su padre apretando el corazón roto de Stiles.

Su padre gentilmente sacudió la cabeza. "No ahora, pero ... pero quizá algún día". Su padre hizo una pausa, con una pequeña sonrisa adolorida en su cara. "Pero este es un buen comienzo."

Stiles le sonrió - su primera sonrisa genuina en una semana, ¿y no era eso una broma? - a su padre.

"Sí", dijo Stiles, "lo es". También podría explicarle su deseo de irse.

Su padre escuchó mientras Stiles se lo explicaba, todavía envuelto en sus brazos mientras se lo decía. Su padre silenciosamente indignado.

¿Cómo podían haber tratado a Stiles así? John sintió la ira a fuego lento. Podía entender el deseo de Stiles de dejar a las personas que habían causado que su hijo sufriera este dolor. John sintió que otra ola de agonía aplastaba su corazón. Stiles, su único hijo, había sufrido todo este dolor y a los dieciséis años - Cristo, solo tenía dieciséis años - había visto más que la mayoría de los chicos de su edad.

Tratar con el abandono de Scott a su hijo sería otro tema completamente. Uno con el que lidiaría severamente y sin prisa lo suficientemente pronto.

Pero si había algo que sabía con certeza, era que estaba orgulloso. Stiles había pasado por el infierno y salió más fuerte. Puede que ya no sea un niño, pero estaba vivo.

Y eso era suficiente para John.

En voz baja, dijo "Si eso es lo que quieres, niño, no me importaría menos. Pero escucha ", hizo una pausa, moviendo su mano para ahuecar la mejilla de Stiles. Y aunque no podía ver cuánto había atravesado en su cuerpo, se mostraba profundamente en sus ojos. La madurez y la dureza en sus ojos que solo aquellos que han perseverado pueden obtener. "Yo ... estoy tan orgulloso de ti. Tan malditamente orgulloso. ¿Lo entiendes? Si quieres irte, no voy a decir que no a eso ".

Stiles respiró hondo y sonrió, más ancho que antes.

"Sabes que te voy a llamar todo el tiempo y regañarte por comer hamburguesas en las tres comidas del día, ¿verdad?", Dijo bromeando.

Su padre se echó a reír.

Stiles se sorprendió y se alegró silenciosamente de la fácil aceptación por parte de su padre y sintió un inmenso alivio por eso. Pero había otra cosa que necesitaba hacer antes de irse. Y eso requeriría visitar a Deaton.

En el camino hacia la veterinaria, Stiles pensó en lo que haría.

No confiaba en Deaton. Deaton había tomado sus propias decisiones cuando se trataba de ayudar a Scott a lidiar con Gerard y no había sido para mejor. Especialmente no para Dere- no, no iba a pensar en él o en ellos. Definitivamente, totalmente sin pensar en él.

Y es un buen momento para comenzar "convenientemente" a olvidar su enamoramiento no tan pequeño. Estúpidos cuerpos de hombre lobo atractivos y estúpido lobo amargado atractivo. Lo que sea. Todos tomaron sus "decisiones" y ahora Stiles estaba tomando las suyas.

Suspiró. Por lo que necesitaba de Deaton, no podía guardar su rencor contra él, al menos por ahora. Más tarde, sin embargo, podía ser una historia diferente.

"Oye, Deaton, tenemos que hablar", dice Stiles, entrando en la veterinaria. Lo mejor es terminar con todo de inmediato. Deaton levanta la vista de un montón de notas, su expresión neutral y críptica, como de costumbre.

Stiles continuó, sin importarle su falta de formalidad. "Dijiste que tenía una chispa".

Deaton no se sorprendió tanto por la falta de modales como por la pregunta. Un momento o dos pasaron antes de que respondiera.

"Sí, es correcto". Se detuvo brevemente antes de agregar, "Más o menos".

Genial. Para Deaton hablar sin revelar las respuestas de forma críptica o responder a una pregunta sin verdades a medias debe ser doloroso.

Stiles hizo un gesto con las manos. "Y eso significa ... ¿Qué exactamente?" Pregunta. Con suerte, a Deaton no le importaría decir más de la mitad de lo que le estaba pasando. Realmente no estaba de humor para hacer nada a medias hoy.

Deaton se enfrentó a Stiles, con una pequeña expresión de contemplación en su cara. Después de unos segundos habló.

"Chispa es, bueno, un término ligero para tu poder. Sigue creciendo en fuerza. Si es más fácil de imaginar, eres un pozo de magia. El pozo, con uso y práctica, se profundiza con el tiempo ". Deaton se detiene, una pequeña expresión de realización parpadea dentro y fuera de la existencia en su cara. "Supongo que estás aquí porque quieres saber más".

Stiles realmente no podía creer lo emocional y directo que estaba siendo Deaton, pero bueno, tomaría lo que pudiera obtener. Asintió en respuesta.

"Tengo una amiga en Nueva York con la que creo que te iría bien". Deaton sonrió con una sonrisa sorprendida al ver la cara de Stiles. "Me llevaría un poco ver si se opone, pero no creo que lo haga".

Stiles asintió de nuevo, ansioso. Esto era perfecto.

"Si regresas en una hora, lo más probable es que tenga una respuesta para ti, si no te importa, sin embargo, tengo que terminar el día", dice Deaton, señalando el montón de papeles que tiene delante de él.

"Bien. Uh, gracias Doc. Nos vemos en un rato, entonces. "Stiles dijo, rebotando fuera de la veterinaria.

¡Nueva York! Se estaba volviendo loco. Aunque de una buena manera. Iba a la Gran Manzana y no podía creerlo. Una ciudad para explorar y una nueva vida para comenzar, lejos, muy lejos de aquí.

La hora no podía pasar más lenta de lo que parecía, pero, de nuevo, Stiles no podía recordar la última vez que había tomado su adderall. Conduciendo por la ciudad para pasar el tiempo, le había enviado un mensaje de texto a su padre.

Su padre le había enviado un mensaje de texto en respuesta, **"Suena genial. Cuéntame más cuando llegues a casa. Quiero escuchar todos los detalles ". Enviado a las 5:43**

Una vez que Stiles había regresado a la veterinaria, se sentó ansioso en el aparcamiento. Cinco minutos para que pase la hora y Stiles pensó que estaba lo suficientemente cerca.

Al parecer Deaton estuvo de acuerdo. Hizo un gesto con la mano a Stiles desde dentro y Stiles tomó la decisión de entrar.

Se acercó a Deaton. En mano, Deaton sostenía un teléfono. Stiles inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

"Yyyyy ... ¿Qué te ha dicho?" Pregunta, un poco nervioso. Deaton le dio una pequeña curva de sus labios.

"Sí, Stiles. Ha dicho que sí ", dice Deaton. Stiles hace un baile de victoria por la emoción. ¡Se va a Nueva York!

"Tengo su información de contacto y su dirección actual, creo que tiene más información sobre tener un lugar para que te quedes", dice Deaton, con calma.

Stiles agita su mano en un gesto para desecharlo. "Entonces, dame los detalles. ¿Quién es esta dama?"

La cara de Deaton está neutral una vez más, pero hay un toque de diversión en sus ojos. "La 'dama' de la que hablas es una amiga mía desde antes de ser emisario, cuando estaba entrenando para el puesto. Dorothea Rollins, ese es su nombre. Nos conocimos en ese momento y nos mantuvimos en contacto ". Le dirigió a Stiles una mirada seria. "Ahora, si bien no es una Chispa, es lo suficientemente versada como para enseñarte mucho de lo que quieres saber".

Deaton levanta la mano cuando Stiles abre la boca para preguntar "Es una bruja. Una usuaria de magia nacida de un padre demonio y una madre humana. A menudo son vistos como malvados por su parentesco y la fuerza volátil de su magia. Si me preguntas sobre eso, podríamos estar aquí por mucho tiempo. Yo mismo sé solo la mitad de esos asuntos. Me ocupo de los aspectos más ... bueno, de hombres lobos relacionados con la magia ".

Woah. Muchas más cosas para aprender. Guay.

Deaton se gira, agarra y trae una caja de cartón abierta con libros y carpetas llenas de papeles.

"Esto es mi regalo de despedida para ti", dice Deaton, acariciando la parte superior de la pila en la caja.

Regalos. De Deaton. ¿Podría el día de Stiles convertirse en uno más extraño? Probablemente no en este punto.

"Un libro antiguo que enumera los ingredientes alquímicos y sus propiedades más sobrenaturales. Una copia de el Bestiario de los Hale y mis notas sobre los ... eventos recientes ocurridos en Beacon Hills. Mis notas de cuando estudié como Emisario aquí en Beacon y mis breves estancias con otras manadas en otros estados ". Deaton asiente a la caja. "Todo tuyo, Stiles", dice Deaton.

Stiles simplemente asiente con la cabeza.

Después de obtener la dirección y el número de Dot - Deaton la había llamado así - y la de Deaton. "Si alguna vez necesitas llamarme, te responderé tan pronto como pueda". Stiles toma su caja y se la lleva al jeep.

Da un profundo suspiro, apretando el volante con fuerza.

Pronto. Se iría pronto.


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles pidió sus patatas fritas rizadas favoritas para él y una hamburguesa vegetariana para su padre en su camino de regreso a casa. Enviando un mensaje de texto a Dot, se presentó y dijo que enviaría un nuevo mensaje de texto sobre como haría su viaje a Nueva York.

Conduciendo en silencio, pensó en lo que venía después.

Ahora, Stiles sabía que Green Point, Brooklyn estaba muy lejos de Beacon Hills y no sabía si iba a volar a Nueva York o conducir. Y aunque amaba a su jeep con todo su corazón, también sería muy fácil para alguien - la manada - rastrearlo. Algo que no quería. En absoluto.

Stiles le envió un mensaje de texto a su padre mientras se detenía en la entrada.

**Stiles: 'He traído comida. Estoy en el camino de entrada y necesito ayuda con una caja ". Enviado a las 6:22.**

Su padre sale y le ayuda a llevar la caja a la cocina antes de que se sienten a comer. Se sientan en un cómodo silencio hasta que su padre está a mitad de la hamburguesa antes de hablar.

"Entonces, ¿qué va a pasar ahora?"

Stiles se detiene un poco antes de meterse la última patata en la boca y se limpia las manos en los pantalones.

"Hablé con Deaton y resolvimos algo con una amiga suya. Voy a ser su aprendiz para que me ayude a aprender más sobre mi magia. De lo que Deaton habló, hay mucho más que lo que he leído aquí que no sé, sobre lo que podría aprender ".

Su padre consideró algo antes de preguntar "Sé que eres muy inteligente en tus calificaciones. Si quieres obtener tu diploma en el registro antes de terminar con la escuela por completo, creo que sería bueno para ti hacerlo ¿si estas interesado?", preguntó.

Stiles se levantó de un salto y abrazó a su padre con fuerza antes de volver a su asiento, dejándose caer en su silla. "¡Eres un maldito genio! Casi me había olvidado de eso. Enviaré un correo electrónico al respecto y podrías conseguir los documentos, si quieres ", exclamó Stiles.

Sí, era un genio. No tiene sentido jactarse de ello. Lydia podría ser la reina, pero Stiles podría vencerla fácilmente cualquier día. Se había quedado principalmente por Scott y para intentar tener una experiencia normal en la escuela secundaria. Ahora, con ambos desaparecidos y dejándole atrás, había terminado con eso. Tenía su propia vida para vivir ahora y sería condenado si no siguiera su camino por una vez.

Para empezar, al menos. Su historial de cosas hechas a su manera era pésimo.

"Seguro. Mencionaste Nueva York y ese es un largo camino para que cambies de escuela. Es más fácil de hacer aquí ", dice su padre, antes de fruncir el ceño y entrecerrar los ojos con desconfianza en su hamburguesa. "Me conseguiste una hamburguesa vegetariana, ¿no?", Dice su padre decepcionado después de unos segundos de mirar fijamente la hamburguesa.

Stiles sonrió maliciosamente antes de dar una risa victoriosa. ¡Su padre ni siquiera se había dado cuenta!

"Mira", dice Stiles, "no puede estar mala si no has notado la diferencia hasta ahora". Su padre solo le da una mirada de incredulidad e incertidumbre.

"Lo que sea. Volvamos al tema por favor. Vas a ir en avión allí, ¿verdad? Me sentiría más cómodo contigo volando que conduciendo por todo el país en el jeep. No te ofendas, hijo, pero eso me asusta a veces ". Hace un gesto conciliador con sus manos.

Stiles sonríe, no se ofende. ¿Cómo podría? Se preocupaba por su padre y a veces se sentía bien que alguien se preocupara por él.

Stiles sonríe tristemente. "Nah. Me encantaría hacerlo papá, pero el viaje es un poco largo para llevarme el jeep. Encontraré algo para moverme cuando llegue allí ".

Su padre asintió de acuerdo.

"Llamaré esta noche, mañana tengo turno de tarde. Te llevaré al aeropuerto por la mañana. No debería ser un gran problema que la estación se ocupe mientras no esté por la mañana", dice, pensando en voz alta.

Stiles sintió que iba a empezar a llorar de nuevo. De la felicidad, por una vez.

Asintió con la cabeza a su padre. "Está bien", dice, con la voz ligeramente vacilante. Se le ocurrió una idea, enderezándose en su silla. "Deberías hablar con Chris Argent. Debería ponerte al tanto de lo que está pasando por aquí, prepararte con algunas balas que realmente podrían patear el culo de un ser sobrenatural ".

Su padre entrecerró los ojos. "Oh sí, definitivamente voy a tener una charla con él. Pronto. "Su padre tomó aliento y se recostó en su silla, sonriendo suavemente a Stiles. "Creo que es un plan con el que podemos trabajar".

Stiles sonríe alegremente. Sí, claro que sí.


	4. Chapter 4

Después de una noche sin dormir y levantarse de la cama constantemente para agarrar algo y ponerlo en su equipaje de mano o en su mochila o preocuparse por si realmente lo puso en su equipaje de mano o en su mochila, Stiles había decidido que dormiría un poco en su vuelo.

Las pocas posesiones que realmente tomó con él solo le recordaron cuánto se preocupaba.

Temprano - Las cuatro de la madrugada era temprano para Stiles, ¿vale? - por fin pudo dormir un poco al menos, el viaje al aeropuerto de Sacramento con su padre había sido un éxito, ya que ambos lloraron solo una vez en el camino. Pero fue bastante cerca de dos veces para Stiles.

Su padre encontró un billete de ida a LaGuardia para Stiles, donde Dot había acordado reunirse con él cuando llegara. El avión salió una hora más tarde, una hora que Stiles y su padre pasaron bebiendo café de los vendedores del aeropuerto y tratando de no llorar de nuevo antes de finalmente abrazarse nuevamente en la terminal.

Una vez intercambiadas las promesas entre los dos para llamarse regularmente, Stiles había abordado su vuelo.

Una hora más tarde, estaba sentado y mirando fijamente el respaldo del asiento frente a él, con los pensamientos errantes.

Pensó en cómo echaría de menos a su padre y a Melissa. Podía ser la madre de Scott, pero sabía que hacía todo lo posible por cuidarle después de que su propia madre había muerto y estaba agradecido por eso y por la comodidad que trató de brindarle.

Se preguntó cuánto tiempo le tomaría a Derek, a Scott o al resto de la manada darse cuenta de que se había ido y quién sería el que lo notara. Probablemente Lydia. Solía notar las cosas bastante rápido.

Lo que le recordó bloquear todos los números de la manada de su teléfono. Salirse era un trato hecho y ninguna petición o demanda de ellos lo recuperaría.

A mitad del vuelo y después de que la azafata le preguntara por quinta vez si estaba seguro de que no quería algo de beber, finalmente decidió irse a dormir.

Estaba dormido unos minutos más tarde, la azafata colocó cuidadosamente una manta sobre su regazo y se alejó.


	5. Chapter 5

Al salir del avión, con la mochila en la mano y el equipaje de mano a cuestas, Stiles se desplaza del avión hacia la terminal.

Sale de la terminal y se detiene a un lado para evitar el tránsito peatonal, mirando a su alrededor.

Dot dijo que se encontraría con él aquí, pero Stiles ni siquiera sabía cómo era. Antes de que pueda alcanzar su teléfono para preguntarle dónde está, alguien se le acerca.

Una mujer con una mirada un poco atemporal se encuentra a su lado, mirándole con curiosidad.

"Stiles, ¿verdad? Soy Dot ". La mujer - Dot, aparentemente - dice y le ofrece la mano.

Stiles asiente y le da la mano. "Sí, soy Stiles. Encantado de conocerte ", dice y Dot solo le sonríe.

Ella aplaude alegremente y pregunta "Bueno, Stiles, ¿tienes hambre? Conozco una buena cafetería no muy lejos de aquí y está en el camino de regreso a donde iremos. Sé que la comida del avión no es la mejor ".

Stiles asiente de nuevo y Dot se inclina mientras le susurra conspiradoramente "Bueno, no sé de ti, pero prefiero viajar con portales". Ella le guiña un ojo mientras se aleja y comienza a alejarse, gesticulando para que la siga.

Stiles parpadea en estado de shock. ¡¿Portales?! ¡Oh sí! Su día acaba de mejorar.

Stiles agarra su equipaje de mano y corre para alcanzarla.

Una caminata corta más tarde y su primer viaje en portal, Stiles se sienta con ella en la cafetería, con la mochila y el equipaje de mano a sus pies.

Dot y él tenían ya sus respectivas órdenes - un café con leche y un danés para ella, un pesto y un sándwich de pavo para él - y comenzaron a hablar.

"Entonces, te quedarás conmigo en mi apartamento. Arreglé una habitación para ti y podemos discutir las áreas de estudio que más necesitas. Ya que has trabajado con Alan supongo que tienes algún conocimiento de tu chispa, ¿verdad?", Pregunta.

Stiles sacude la cabeza y le hace un gesto con la mano. "Un poco. Sé cómo manipular la ceniza de montaña y la sal para hacer barreras. Eso es todo lo que realmente he tenido tiempo de aprender por mí mismo. He leído más sobre criaturas que de la magia en este punto ".

Dot tiene una expresión pellizcada en su cara.

"Sí, tenemos un poco de trabajo que hacer". Sacude la cabeza y suspira. "Está bien, es un comienzo. ¿Estás en la escuela? Una amiga mía tiene una hija de tu edad y está en la escuela ", pregunta Dot.

Stiles niega con la cabeza. Dot se ve un poco sorprendida, así que aclara diciendo "No. Ya me gradué ".

Dot inclina su cabeza en reconocimiento. "Bien, eso hace mi trabajo un poco más fácil, entonces. Trabajo durante el día en una tienda, leyendo el tarot y las palmas, hago las cosas más monetarias relacionadas con la tienda. Podrías venir conmigo y estudiar libros allí o quedarte solo en el apartamento. Lo que sea que sientas que funcionaría para ti. Te ayudaré a practicar y usar hechizos cuando tenga la libertad de hacerlo ", dice.

Stiles, independientemente de saber que serán horas y horas de lectura e intentos fallidos de magia, asiente con entusiasmo.

"Creo que para empezar, te llevaré a casa para que te acomodes y descanses". Dot simplemente sonríe.

"Eso está perfectamente bien. Terminemos aquí y vayamos a acomodarnos. No vuelo con frecuencia, pero acostumbrarme a los cambios de horario de los mundanos a veces puede ser una mierda ".

Los dos pagan por su comida y bebida y se dirigen a un callejón antes de que Dot vuelva a hacer un portal.

........................................................................................................................

Llegan a un pequeño, pero espacioso apartamento lleno de varios estantes de libros y baratijas. El lugar huele suavemente a lavanda y pétalos de rosa, así como a incienso de hierbas.

Stiles mira alrededor, tomando cada detalle y está encantado. La casa de Dot, aunque parece estar llena de objetos aparentemente inútiles y de su trabajo de bruja, sin duda tiene algún uso para cualquier usuario de magia. La mitad de los títulos de los libros que ve son algunos que nunca ha visto y está ansioso por leerlos todos.

Dot lo lleva por el apartamento, señalando los diferentes espacios.

"La cocina está justo al otro lado y mi habitación está aquí". Señala al otro lado del pasillo, hacia abajo, a una habitación más pequeña, con la puerta abierta. "Y esta será tu habitación. Mientras permanezcas aquí cualquier cosa que quieras mantener en privado te pido que lo guardes en tu propia habitación. El baño está cerca de la cocina. "Se da la vuelta y camina por el pasillo, gritando" Pregúntame si necesitas algo más. De lo contrario, ¡empezamos mañana! "

Stiles camina lentamente hacia su habitación, deja su mochila y pone el equipaje de mano al pie de la cama, mirando alrededor.

Las paredes estaban pintadas de un color malva profundo y los marcos de la ventana no estaban pintados, dejando el metal original de la ventana de vidrio en exhibición. El marco de la cama era de madera oscura con sábanas azul oscuro y se sentía increíble cuando se sentó en ella. Varias estanterías vacías, una cómoda y una mesa y una silla llenaron el resto de la habitación.

Se sentía dolorosamente desconocido, pero igual que en casa.

Tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su cara todo el tiempo que ponía su ropa en la cómoda. Al enchufar su ordenador y su teléfono, no se olvidó de verificar si su padre le había enviado un mensaje de texto. Lo que no había hecho.

Acostándose en la cama con las notas que Deaton le había dado, comenzó a leer.

Las notas de Deaton eran fascinantes y mucho más llenas de detalles de lo que se molesta en contar en persona. Desde la manera de comportarse de la manada hasta las protecciones y hechizos básicos. Aprende mucho al leer lo que Deaton le dio.

Y termina de leer rápidamente a las cinco de la mañana antes de quedarse dormido por el agotamiento. Aproximadamente una hora más tarde, se despierta por el olor del rico café que entra en su habitación.

Levantándose y logrando solo derramar la mitad de sus notas en el suelo, se abre camino a donde proviene el olor.

Dot está de pie en la cocina, canturreando antes de que vea a Stiles y sonría.

"Ah. No te tomé por una persona mañanera, parece que tenía razón. Hay leche en el mostrador y azúcar en ese recipiente. Las tazas están en el armario de arriba. "Dice.

Stiles logra tomar una taza antes de servirse un café negro, que inmediatamente comienza a tragar a pesar de que está ardiendo.

Se sienta a la mesa y Dot se sienta frente a él, hablando con Stiles.

"Por lo general, comienzo el día alrededor de las seis e intento estar en mi trabajo a las 7. No suelo cocinar, pero si puedes, avísame y te conseguiré lo que quieras". Dice Dot, deteniéndose para tomar un sorbo de su café. "Ya tengo tu plan de lecciones para hoy, pero no tengo mucha cantidad de recursos aquí para el futuro. Resolveremos algo después de que tenga una idea de qué tan rápido puedes revisar los materiales, pero creo que lo harás bien ", dice ella.

Stiles espera que le vaya bien.


	6. Chapter 6

Después de unas semanas, Dot lo lleva a conocer a un amigo suyo, uno que dice que también es un brujo.

"Hablé con él sobre lo que has aprendido. Lo has hecho bien hasta ahora y estoy más que impresionada por lo rápido que estás aprendiendo. Pero mi especialidad son las protecciones y los portales y aunque son útiles, solo puedes llegar hasta un punto con ellos ", dice Dot, caminando por la acera. No podían acercarse demasiado con un portal a su amigo, explicó, ya que tenía grandes protecciones alrededor de donde vivía. "Eso y creo que te caerá bien. Tenéis personalidades similares ", dice con una sonrisa.

Ella los detiene frente a un edificio y hace sonar el telefonillo, mirando astutamente a Stiles.

"¡¿Quién se atreve a molestar al gran Magnus Bane ?!" Una voz fuerte suena desde el telefonillo.

Stiles parpadea y resopla.

"Hombre, ¿actúan así todos los brujos? ¿O solo los descarados? "Stiles bromea con Dot.

Ella se ríe, antes de responderle a Magnus diciendo en voz alta "Magnus, soy Dot".

Literalmente, podía escucharle pensar en el silencio antes de interrumpir la estática para decir "Ah. Cierto. Bueno, puedes entrar, supongo." La puerta se abre y Dot los lleva por las escaleras hasta el piso superior.

Allí, de pie con la puerta abierta, con más maquillaje del que jamás haya visto en un hombre, es decir, fuera de The Jungle.

El hombre, Magnus, estaba parado con un vaso en la mano y una sonrisa en la cara. "¡Dot! ¡Encantado de verte!" Le dice, dándose la vuelta para mirar a Stiles. "¿Y quién puede ser él?", Pregunta, aún con la sonrisa mirándole de reojo.

"¡Magnus! ¡No! "Se acerca a él y le golpea el brazo, girándose para mirar a Stiles, antes de levantar los dedos mientras dice" Uno, ya hablamos de esto. Este es el aprendiz que acepté entrenar por un amigo, ¿recuerdas? Lo he mencionado varias veces cuando hemos hablado. Dos, Stiles tiene dieciséis años. Sin dejarle cicatrices de por vida, por favor. Tres ", se detiene, mirando entre los dos chicos. "Espero que se hagan algunos progresos en su enseñanza ".

Magnus pone mala cara y dice, poniendo una mano sobre su corazón, "¡Dot! ¡Me hieres! ¿Crees que no puedo enseñar al niño, verdad? "Exhala exageradamente. "Bueno, no sé si realmente puedo enseñarle algo, pero puedo intentarlo".

Dot le sonríe. "Eso es todo lo que te estoy pidiendo que hagas". Dice, antes de volverse hacia Stiles mientras se va a ir, agarrando su hombro y diciendo "Estarás bien. Esta siendo él mismo y eso significa que te está subestimando, ya sabes que hacer". Magnus hace un indignado ruido de queja detrás de ella. "¡Diviértete!" Acaricia su brazo una vez antes de alejarse.

Magnus le mira con los ojos entrecerrados antes de hacerle señas con un dedo mientras se da la vuelta y regresa a su apartamento. "Bueno, entra. Tengo una biblioteca que necesita ser arreglada". Le dice a Stiles.

Stiles sabía que esto iba a ser horrible. Pero disfrutó cada momento.

........................................................................................................................

Decir que Stiles y Magnus se llevaban bien era una subestimación. Durante las pocas semanas después de que se conocieron, los dos se volvieron casi inseparables. Si Stiles no estaba en el apartamento de Dot, estaba en la casa de Magnus, practicando o estudiando. Estaba casi seguro de que Dot se negaba a quedarse mucho tiempo en la habitación con los dos porque no podía manejar la cantidad de comentarios agudos y sarcasmo lanzados entre los dos.

Como parte de la rutina de Stiles, pasaba por la biblioteca y la arreglaba durante unas horas, luego él y Magnus practicaban combate cuerpo a cuerpo - no pensaba que un usuario de magia supiera combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero Magnus le puso de espaldas en su culo en solo unos segundos la primera vez que lo hicieron - o practican magia.

Desde las leyes de la Clave a convocar a un demonio, Stiles descubrió que su conocimiento sobre el "Submundo" crecía día a día. Y la mayoría de sus músculos estaban haciendo lo mismo.

Magnus no lo habría pensado al principio, pero Stiles le recordaba a sí mismo de alguna manera. El niño era fuerte y decidido y a pesar de lo poco que Dot le había contado acerca del niño, podía ver que había huido de su pasado, haciendo un esfuerzo por ocultar su dolor en el estudio. Magnus lo sabía. Él había hecho lo mismo una vez. Los mecanismos de afrontamiento de Magnus no eran los mejores, pero había hecho lo mismo.

Eso y que presidente Meow le aprobó. El tímido gato atigrado que había encontrado y mantenido desde hace unos meses adoraba al niño y Magnus no pudo evitar sentir lo mismo.

Con cierta moderación, por supuesto.

Entonces, cuando Magnus encontró al niño casi dormido sobre uno de sus libros en su biblioteca una noche, Magnus tomó otra decisión que no iba a examinar demasiado de cerca.

"Stiles, aunque sé que te encanta babear sobre mis libros, no pensé que pudieras hacerlo literal". Dio una palmada, haciendo un gesto al niño para que se levantara. "¡Ahora, arriba! Vamos a salir."

Stiles se puso de pie y frunció el ceño, confundido. "¿A dónde vamos?", Preguntó, tratando de ocultar su bostezo.

Magnus solo sacudió la cabeza y sonrió sutilmente a su joven amigo. "Fuera", dijo de nuevo. Magnus miró el vaquero negro y la camiseta estampada desgastada que llevaba su amigo y frunció el ceño antes de que una idea genial apareciera en su cabeza. "Hmm. Pero primero, vamos a arreglarte. "Dice, dándole a Stiles una sonrisa de Cheshire.

Agarra la mano de Stiles y lo arrastra hasta su tocador de maquillaje, empujándolo hacia el asiento. Partiendo de la base, Magnus se puso a trabajar.

"¡Quiero verme!" Stiles se quejó después de unos minutos de que le dijera qué hacer y que lo tocara con los pinceles, con ganas de volverse y mirarse en el espejo, pero Magnus le miró, agitando un pincel amenazantemente.

"No. Ahora quédate quieto, ya casi termino y si me haces equivocarme, estaré muy molesto ", dice Magnus, frotando suavemente el pincel en las esquinas de sus ojos.

Stiles suspira, pero escucha, haciendo pucheros. Lo que Magnus usa como la razón perfecta para agregar brillo a su look. El niño es realmente demasiado adorable.

Magnus termina con una floritura de su mano. "Bien. Puedes mirarte ahora ", dice sonriendo.

Stiles se vuelve y se mira. Y se mira. Y se mira un poco más.

Woah.

Magnus sonríe y dice "No está mal, ¿eh?" El niño se mira con asombro absoluto, mirando su reflejo.

Stiles farfulla mientras se da la vuelta y dice "¿Mal? ¡Amigo, me veo genial! "Mira de Magnus a su reflejo de nuevo.

Magnus simplemente había puesto énfasis en sus rasgos. Sombra para sus ojos, resaltando sus pómulos altos y acentuando sus labios naturalmente pucherosos. Su amigo parecía sorprendido por lo guapo que se veía.

Ah. Otra cosa que tenían en común entonces. Problemas de autoestima. Maravilloso.

Magnus aparece detrás de Stiles y agarra suavemente sus hombros, asegurándose de que Stiles le esté mirando a través del reflejo en el espejo y le sonríe suavemente.

"Déjame decirte algo. ¿Estás escuchando? "Habló suavemente. Stiles asintió lentamente. "Te veías bien antes de empezar, Stiles. Y si alguna vez me encuentro con alguien que te haya dicho que no lo haces, conocerán mi verdadera ira ", dice con dureza y los ojos de Stiles se abren.

Magnus golpea sus manos en sus hombros y sonríe mientras retrocede, haciendo una seña a Stiles para que se acerque al armario.

"Ven", dice, "Tengo el atuendo perfecto en mente". Revisando sus chaquetas, Magnus buscó la chaqueta que tenía en mente. Estaba aquí en algún lugar ... ¡Ajá! La chaqueta con capucha y cremallera de color rojo sangre, la que tiene bolsillos con cremallera en el pecho que compró, pero que nunca usó. Perfecta para lo que tenía en mente para Stiles.

Sostiene la chaqueta junto a Stiles. Magnus solo tiene unos centímetros más que su joven amigo y la chaqueta le quedaba un poco ajustada cuando la compró, por lo que debería quedarle perfecta a Stiles. Los vaqueros negros que llevaba se veían bien y estaban lo suficientemente ajustados para acentuar su culo, aunque dudaba que Stiles lo supiera.

Sin embargo, una camiseta diferente definitivamente es necesaria. La camiseta de Batman descolorida era una estética, pero no la que Magnus estaba buscando. La camiseta negra y dorada que colgaba a su izquierda lo era, sin embargo.

Empujando la camiseta y la chaqueta hacia su amigo, examinó brevemente los zapatos de Stiles. Conversers negros. Aceptable. Magnus le hace a Stiles un gesto de despedida.

"Está bien, ve a vestirte, mi buen amigo, tengo que encontrar algo que ponerme", dice Magnus, volviéndose para mirar a través de su ropa, con una sola pregunta en su mente. ¿Qué me pongo? ¿Qué me pongo?


	7. Chapter 7

__

Media hora más tarde, vestido de gala y con una chaqueta forrada de piel y ojos pintados, Magnus les hizo un portal que les dejó en la parte delantera de un club con una runa de cazadores de sombras escrita en el nombre. Pandemonium.

El nombre hace que a Stiles se le salga una risita. "Genial nombre", le dice a Magnus. Magnus sonríe, moviéndose hacia la cola.

"Sí, efectivamente. El mundo mundano y el submundo se mezclan aquí a menudo ". Magnus da un suspiro de exasperación. "Desafortunadamente, también los demonios. Tienen la mala costumbre de venir aquí en busca de presas. Significa que los Cazadores de sombras también vienen aquí con bastante frecuencia, lo que a veces puede ser muy molesto ". Se encoge de hombros" ¿Qué se le va a hacer? "

Los dos se abren paso dentro y Magnus arrastra a Stiles a una habitación privada para conversar, el bajo golpeteo de la música al fondo.

"Está bien, como el adulto responsable que soy", comienza Magnus, antes de ser interrumpido por Stiles riéndose de él. Magnus le mira con el ceño fruncido y continúa de todos modos "Creo que hay algunas reglas básicas que debes saber". Dice, levantando sus dedos enjoyados mientras enumeraba "No aceptes alimentos ni bebidas de extraños. Ni de Seelies, ni de Hadas y ESPECIALMENTE no de vampiros. Son lo peor que hay con la extraña porquería que ponen en las bebidas de la gente. He visto algunas cosas, niño, y te digo ahora que no fue divertido", dice. "Preferiblemente, intenta no llevar a nadie a casa. Lo digo por mí mismo y por el bien de Dot ", dice, mirando fijamente a Stiles.

"Mira, aunque pueda parecer impresionante, a la mayoría de las personas no les importará eso cuando abra la boca", dice Stiles, pasándose una mano por el pelo.

Ahora Magnus es el que intenta no reírse. Stiles se da cuenta de cómo suena lo que ha dicho y golpea el brazo de Magnus.

"¡Tío! No es lo que quería decir, ¡y lo sabes! ", Dice indignado.

Magnus le sonríe a su joven amigo. "Eso no quiere decir que no sea gracioso", señala, riéndose.

Sacando su teléfono, Magnus acerca a Stiles. "Acércate, quiero una foto".

Stiles se mueve antes de preguntar "¿Por qué?" Ambos sonríen a la cámara mientras Magnus toma una foto.

"Porque", Magnus dice sabiamente, "La posteridad es importante". Guarda su teléfono, antes de espantar a su amigo. "Ahora ve a divertirte. Si ves problemas, aléjate y luego ven a buscarme ".

Entonces Stiles sale a la pista de baile y comienza a bailar.

Canción tras canción, baila, a veces solo y a veces con otra persona. Chicas, chicos, mundanos o no, estaba seguro de que se le habían insinuado al menos una docena de veces, pero ninguno de ellos realmente llamó su atención. El chico rubio que parecía tan mayor como su padre con ojos verdes ligeramente brillantes le preocupaba un poco, pero Stiles los ignoró y solo siguió bailando hasta que perdieron el interés y lo dejaron solo.

Es decir, hasta que comenzó a sentir la misma picazón que sentía cada vez que sentía que algo estaba mal.

Estaba seguro de que le observaban, pero el peso de la mirada le resultaba familiar. Espeluznantemente familiar. Bailó hasta que se dio la vuelta por completo, prácticamente chocando con otra persona mientras se giraba.

Yyyyyy eso explicaría por qué la mirada se sentía familiar.

Peter.

Literalmente, de pie allí y mirándolo fijamente. Stiles había rodado sus ojos, pero internamente se estaba volviendo loco.

¿Por qué estaba Peter aquí, en Pandemonium? ¿Para encontrarlo? ¿La manada envió a Peter a buscarlo? Si es así, ¿por qué ahora?

Peter puso los ojos en blanco ante Stiles y asintió con la cabeza hacia las habitaciones traseras.

Oh, genial, quería hablar. Eso era mucho peor.

Stiles se mantuvo cautelosamente separado de Peter, el corazón aún latía con fuerza en su pecho mientras ponía un frente valiente.

"¿Qué quieres, Peter?", Pregunta con calma, su voz no vacila a pesar de su preocupación interna.

La sonrisa engreída de Peter se convirtió en una profunda mueca, pero ninguna iba dirigida a Stiles. "Vine a aclarar un asunto que considero bastante importante". Peter apenas se detuvo antes de continuar, "Verás, estaba en uno de mis viajes, vagando y haciendo lo que hago, cuando finalmente decido volver y visitar a la 'La Manada'." Espeta la palabra Manada como si fuera una maldición. "Pero, ¿qué encuentro cuando regreso? ¡Oh, solo que mi sobrino idiota se ha deshecho de uno de los miembros más importantes de su manada, eso es todo!" Grita Peter, erizado de ira. "Estaba medio pensando pelear con él en ese momento, pero decidí hacer algo diferente cuando descubrí lo que tu padre había hecho", dice, sonriendo maliciosamente.

Oh no. ¿Qué había hecho exactamente su padre? ¿Y Peter realmente pensaba de él de esa manera?

Stiles expresa la primera pregunta en voz alta y Peter se ríe.

"Por lo que escuché de Lydia, Melissa le gritó a Scott durante varias horas seguidas y tanto ella como el Sheriff expresaron su decepción por las acciones de la manada. Hubo más de unas pocas lágrimas involucradas en eso y al final de todo, tu padre golpeó a mi sobrino en la cara ", explicó Peter, con una sonrisa malvada en su cara mientras hablaba.

Los ojos de Stiles se abrieron exageradamente ante lo último.

"¿Mi padre le dio un puñetazo a Derek?", Soltó y Peter asintió con alegría.

"Sí, efectivamente. Fue por eso que no sentí una fuerte compulsión por hacer lo mismo ". La sonrisa se desliza de su cara a medida que su tono se vuelve más serio. "Lo que hizo Derek fue inexcusable Stiles y no estoy aquí para pedirte perdón. Mi falta de acción en el asunto tampoco ayudó, pero si hubiera podido, le habría llamado la atención a Derek en ese momento ", dice, con una expresión triste y culpable en su cara. "Pero al punto, entonces, de por qué estoy aquí". Peter respira hondo y mira a Stiles, con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara. "Si no eres parte de la manada, me niego a ser parte de ella".

Stiles se queda allí en shock. Comienza a tartamudear, "P-Pero los v-vínculos", Peter lo interrumpe.

"No los quiero. Stiles, ya que no eres un lobo, solo puedo explicar el sentimiento ", dice con calma. "Tan pronto como supe lo que había hecho La Manada, sus vínculos empezaron a desvanecerse. Scott, el resto de los cachorros de Derek, incluso el del propio Derek. ¡Y he tenido el de Derek desde antes de que naciera prácticamente, por el amor de Dios! Era débil, pero el vínculo con él y Laura estaba allí incluso cuando estaba en coma ". Peter inclinó la cabeza antes de continuar." Pero a medida que sus vínculos comenzaron a debilitarse, sentí que vínculos nuevos se hacían más fuertes ", dijo.

Stiles no sabía qué pensar y mucho menos decir.

"Stiles", Peter dice con una sonrisa genuina creciendo en su cara, "No son vínculos de la Manada. Son tus vínculos, Stiles. Tres, además del tuyo. Creo que uno es tu padre, pero no sé quiénes son los otros dos ".

Stiles empieza a pensar. Un hombre lobo capaz de sentir los vínculos de otro hombre lobo fuera de la Manada sería una cosa, pero ¿un hombre lobo que siente los vínculos de un miembro humano de la Manada fuera de la Manada? Inaudito. Pero si había algo que sabía con certeza sobre Beacon Hills, era esperar lo inesperado.

Y sería condenado si este no era un ejemplo exacto.

No estaba seguro de qué hacer a continuación, pero hablar con Magnus parecía ser un buen lugar para comenzar.


	8. Chapter 8

De alguna manera, Stiles logró que tanto Peter como Magnus dejaran Pandemonium sin discusión de ninguna de las partes.

También sorprendió a Stiles.

De vuelta en el apartamento de Magnus, Presidente Meow en su regazo ronroneando, Stiles está sentado en uno de los asientos del salón de Magnus. Peter se quedó con los brazos cruzados a la izquierda de Stiles y Magnus estaba sentado con un martini en la mano a la derecha de Stiles, sin su chaqueta.

Ambos hombres se miraron el uno al otro en silencio, ambos evaluando al otro. Stiles decidió romper el silencio antes de que alguien dijera algo desagradable o el concurso de miradas que parecían sostener se volviera demasiado doloroso de ver.

"Así que. Peter, conoce a Magnus. Magnus, conoce a Peter ". Se detiene. Los dos volvieron su atención a Stiles, esperando que continuara hablando.

Él les sonríe suavemente, acariciando suavemente la parte superior de la cabeza de Presidente Meow antes de continuar, mirando a Magnus.

"Peter es de la Manada de la que era. Es parte de por qué está aquí ", dice, mirando entre Peter y Magnus.

Magnus agita su mano libre. "Sí, está bien. Pero apreciaría que me contaras la mayor parte de la historia que hay detrás de eso. ¿Qué manada y por qué está aquí ahora? ", Pregunta, mirando de reojo a Peter.

Stiles mira a Peter, quien baja la cabeza a Stiles. Oh, genial, Stiles va a ser un cuentacuentos.

Magnus se sienta a través de la misma explicación que le dio a su padre - sin explicar que el mundo sobrenatural existe - con Peter hablando de vez en cuando cuando sintió la necesidad de agregar un comentario a una parte particular de la historia. Cuando termina con su sorpresa al ver a Peter en Pandemonium y lo que se preguntaba acerca de los vínculos de Manada, Magnus se parecía un poco a una estatua congelada.

Una estatua congelada descontenta que sostiene un martini, pero todavía lo suficientemente parecido según Stiles. No se quedó quieto mucho más tiempo.

Magnus estaba furioso internamente.

¿Cómo se atreven a tratar a Stiles de esta manera? ¡¿Como si fuera inútil?! Si no podían ver el potencial que el niño tenía, entonces realmente eran solo un montón de tontos. Al menos Magnus podría estar de acuerdo con Peter en eso. Eso y en las ganas de pegarles. Estaba de acuerdo con ese sentimiento también.

Stiles significaba mucho para Magnus ya y consideraba que el niño era prácticamente su segundo hijo. No es que hable por su primero, pero Raphael había resultado ser una buena persona.

"Hmmmm". Magnus murmura.

Tomó una respiración profunda y se tranquilizó. Stiles ciertamente no merece observar su enfado.

Pero Magnus sabía exactamente quién lo hacía y tenía planes de guardarlo para una ocasión posterior. Por ahora, sin embargo, su mente era necesitada aquí y ahora.

"Y eso nos trae aquí". Peter reitera, viéndose un poco desilusionado, pero sin hacer más comentarios.

Stiles se sienta en silencio, adormecido por el dolor de hablar de la Manada. Los dejó, pero debería haber sabido mejor que tendría que hablar de esto con alguien. Al menos se lo había dicho a Magnus y no a algún extraño. Magnus estaba tranquilo y nunca le había insistido en el tema de su pasado. Era un hombre genial.

"Bueno", Magnus comienza lentamente, "Todavía tengo que escuchar o leer lo de los vínculos, pero si no te está hiriendo", Magnus mira a Peter, quien sacude la cabeza con vehemencia. "Y no estás molesto porque el vínculo que esté ahí", Magnus mira a Stiles.

Stiles sacude lentamente la cabeza, mirando de Peter a Magnus.

"Entonces digo que dejemos los vínculos por ahora y solo os vigilemos para asegurarnos de que no pase nada". Peter sonríe genuinamente ante las palabras de Magnus.

"Ah. Bien, eso me da una excusa real para regresar y visitaros",  dice, sentándose junto a Stiles.

Tanto el hombre lobo sentado a su lado como el gato en su regazo se miran cautelosamente, antes de decidir soportarse el uno al otro.

Era un poco extraño presenciarlo, pero Stiles había visto muchas cosas extrañas en su vida.

Magnus miró a Peter, levantando una única ceja, perfectamente cuidada, en cuestión.

Peter sonríe afablemente y dice "Soy un lobo. El contacto con los vínculos los mantiene fuertes ".

Magnus inclina su cabeza en reconocimiento antes de preguntar "¿Quién tiene ganas de chino? Yo sí ". Chasquea los dedos y varias cajas de comida china aparecen en la mesa de café frente a ellos.

Presidente Meow salta del regazo de Stiles y corre a la cocina.

Los tres comienzan a comer, discutiendo lo que pasará a continuación, hasta que los tres tienen un plan vagamente elaborado.

"Entonces, dime si estoy equivocado acerca de esto, pero quieres que me quede en Beacon Hills". Peter dice pasivamente, antes de decir "Para vigilar a los idiotas y asegurarme de que tu padre esté a salvo". Dice.

Stiles asiente con la cabeza en señal de acuerdo, con la boca llena.

Peter asiente, pero claramente no estaba contento con la idea. "Preferiría no estar en ningún lugar cerca de esos idiotas, pero conociéndolos, harían que maten a tu padre al tratar de mantenerlo fuera de peligro", resopla. "Como si eso alguna vez fuese a pasar. Chris y tu padre llegaron a un acuerdo para intercambiar información. Cualquier cosa sospechosa que llegue a la ciudad, ambos lo sabrán, sin importar si es sobrenatural o no", dice.

Suspira ruidosamente, pasándose una mano por el pelo. "Pero, por ti cachorro, lo haré. Pero tampoco creas que no me quejaré porque ciertamente lo haré ", dice, mirando a Stiles con los ojos entrecerrados.

Ni Magnus ni Stiles comentan el apodo, pero ambos lo toman en cuenta para más adelante.

Magnus le dice a Stiles, sonriendo "Stiles, debes mencionarle el nuevo perro guardián a tu padre para que no tenga que escucharlo de él". Inclina la cabeza hacia Peter.

Tanto Stiles como Magnus se ríen cuando Peter frunce el ceño ante el juego de palabras.

"Hmph. Lo que sea. Muy bien, me mantendré en contacto con los dos ", dice, abrazando rápidamente a Stiles antes de levantarse y salir por la puerta.

Magnus le sonríe alegremente a Stiles, frotándose las manos. "Bueno, no fue así como pensé que terminaría el día, pero fue divertido", dice.

Stiles le sonríe contento. Tampoco era así como pensaba que el día terminaría, pero no pudo evitar sentirse satisfecho con los resultados. Tenía a otra persona a su lado y un aliado que podría ayudar a su padre si fuera necesario.

No, ciertamente no es lo que esperaba.


	9. Chapter 9

El tiempo pasó rápidamente en el entrenamiento de Stiles. Entre sus estudios con Dot y Magnus, que le permitieron ayudarles con las solicitudes de sus clientes más simples, Stiles se mantuvo muy ocupado.

Con la cantidad de libros en la biblioteca de Magnus, Stiles sintió que era necesario ampliar su conocimiento del lenguaje. El latín, el español y varios otros idiomas - incluidos los lenguajes demoníacos Purgatic, Gehinico y Tartarian - expandieron ampliamente la comprensión de Stiles sobre el mundo sobrenatural. Especialmente porque significaba que no había barreras de lenguaje molestas con las que tuviera que lidiar.

Sintió que se estaba volviendo lo suficientemente bueno como para manejarse en el mundo terrenal. No lo suficiente como para salir solo, aún, pero sentía que estaba llegando allí. Tenía un plan en mente para después de su entrenamiento.

Peter viene y les visita unos pocos días cada mes antes de regresar a Beacon Hills o donde quiera que vaya.

Poco sabía Stiles sobre la transferencia de algunas fotos selectas que Magnus le envió a Peter. Habían formado un complot entre los dos, uno que sentían que Stiles no necesitaba saber que se estaba llevando a cabo, con Danny ayudándoles con el paso final.

No hace falta decir que Danny se había echado a reír cuando Peter se le acercó y le dijo lo que tenían en mente.

........................................................................................................................

Pero antes de que lo supiera, se dio cuenta de que se había ido de Beacon Hills durante casi 8 meses. 8 meses enteros lejos de casa, lejos de todo lo que había conocido antes.

También se dio cuenta de que hoy era su cumpleaños.

Había sido una realización tardía, una de la que no se había dado cuenta hasta que recibió una llamada de su padre deseándole un feliz cumpleaños y que deseaba poder estar allí en persona.

Diecisiete. Tenía diecisiete años. Un año mayor de lo que había sido antes.

La diferencia para Stiles era mínima, pero más allá de su padre, no esperaba gran cosa en su cumpleaños.

Al ser amigo de Magnus Bane, realmente debería haber sabido que no sería así.

........................................................................................................................

Como Stiles se había despertado un poco más tarde de lo habitual, no se sorprendió al encontrar que Dot ya se había ido al trabajo.

Sin embargo, se sorprendió al ver a Magnus en el salón. Magnus levantó la vista cuando entró y sonrió. "¡Ah, bien! Dot dijo que estabas durmiendo, así que te esperé ", dijo.

Stiles entrecerró los ojos hacia Magnus. No tenía suficiente café en el cuerpo para ser lo suficientemente coherente para lidiar con su excéntrico amigo así que parpadeó lentamente.

Magnus pareció escuchar sus pensamientos, mientras su café favorito aparecía de repente en su mano y luchó por no derramarlo antes de estabilizar el vaso para llevar y beber la mitad de una vez.

Magnus movió una de sus manos antes de decir "Bueno, alguien me ha dicho que hoy es tu cumpleaños y como descubrí que no tenías ningún plan para hoy, he hecho algo para remediarlo". Dice , una expresión encantada en su cara.

Stiles parpadeó sorprendido.

Se preguntó quién le había dicho a Magnus cuando era su cumpleaños. No recordaba habérselo dicho, pero no estaba tan sorprendido de que de alguna manera lo descubriera. El hombre usaba cualquier excusa para dar una fiesta. ¡Incluso organizaba fiestas de cumpleaño para su gato, por el amor de Dios!

"Sí", dice Stiles lentamente. Con Magnus, quién sabe lo que podría estar pensando.

"Al ver que mi último intento de sacarte a algún lugar no terminó tan espectacularmente como esperaba, pensé que algo ... un poco diferente estaba al día", dice en tono ligero y alegre.

Stiles realmente deseaba que Magnus simplemente llegara al punto, pero había aprendido por experiencia que no debía intentar apresurarle cuando estaba en una buena racha. No apresurar la grandeza y todo eso.

Magnus podía decir que su joven amigo pensaba que lo que fuera a hacer sería extravagante y excesivo. Y aunque eso era algo por lo que era prácticamente infame, no era lo que había planeado.

Lamentablemente.

Sonríe y se levanta del asiento, aplaudiendo. "¡Vamos! ¡Tenemos lugares a donde ir y cosas que hacer! ", Dice en voz alta, haciendo un portal a su apartamento.

Stiles le sigue a través del portal con cansancio.

Lo primero que notó fue lo desordenado que estaba. Si bien Magnus era bastante bueno para mantener limpio su hogar cuando no estaba limpiando después de una fiesta o buscando a través de sus objetos almacenados para encontrar algo, la gran cantidad de cajas apiladas en el salón era muy inusual.

Lo segundo que notó fueron las personas en la habitación.

Su padre, Peter y Dot estaban allí, así como otro hombre que no conocía, pero a quien consideraba adecuado a las descripciones del viejo amigo de Magnus, Ragnor.

"¿Papá? ¿Qué? ¿Por qué estás aquí? "Exclama, yendo y abrazándolo fuertemente. John le sonrió a su hijo y lo abrazó con la misma fuerza.

"¿Qué, pensaste que no estaría aquí?" Bromea, sonriéndole alegremente a Stiles. John estaba seguro de que había crecido tres centímetros en el tiempo que se había ido. El niño estaba empezando a ser sí mismo, especialmente desde que dejó de hacerse un corte militar en el pelo.

John juraba que no podía estar más orgulloso de en lo que se estaba convirtiendo.

"N-no realmente". Stiles tartamudea en voz baja, alejándose suavemente de su padre.

Peter se acerca a él, con los brazos abiertos y dice con sarcasmo "¿Qué, no hay un abrazo para mí?" Stiles solo mira al hombre y lo atrae en un breve abrazo.

No lo creerías, pero Peter era un abrazador. Stiles no estaba terriblemente sorprendido por la información extraña y lo achacó a la falta de contacto que tenía. Realmente no le importaba de todos modos.

"¿Qué estáis haciendo todos aquí?" Pregunta Stiles, mirando a los ocupantes de la habitación.

El hombre – Ragnor, Stiles estaba casi seguro de que era así - habló. "Me gustaría que supieras que solo estoy aquí porque Magnus me pidió que lo hiciera".

Tanto Dot como Magnus le hacen una mueca.

Stiles asiente con la cabeza en reconocimiento, antes de decir "Bueno, no tienes que estar aquí, lo sabes". El hombre mira a Stiles en silencio contemplándole antes de volverse hacia Magnus.

"Puedo ver por qué te gusta el niño, Magnus. Me recuerda a ti."

Magnus entrecierra los ojos y mira a su amigo. Peter sonríe ante el intercambio y Stiles resopla, divertido.

"Bien. Pero, a continuación, voy a deciros el por qué os he traído a todos aquí. "Magnus comenzó y hubo un gemido colectivo.

Dot es la que habla, diciendo "Solo dilo, Magnus. No estamos aquí para que puedas dar un discurso completo ".

Magnus la fulminó con la mirada, pero fue con cariño.

"Está bien, está bien". Hace una pausa, mirando a Stiles continúa diciendo "En esta sala, nos hemos reunido para celebrar el cumpleaños de nuestro joven amigo". Sonríe amablemente, al igual que la mayoría en la sala. "Sabemos que pronto tendrá sus propias aventuras, por lo que estamos aquí para recordarte, Stiles", dice Magnus con afecto, "para recordarte que, independientemente de a dónde vayas, con estos recuerdos que estamos a punto de hacer nos recordarás con cariño. "Termina lentamente, sonriendo levemente.

Stiles honestamente sintió ganas de llorar. Olfatea, mirando a Magnus, "¿Por qué tienes que ir y hacerme llorar?" Se queja, frotándose los ojos. Suenan unas pocas risitas ante el comentario y más que solo los ojos de Stiles brillan.

Magnus avanza lentamente y envuelve sus brazos alrededor de Stiles.

"Supéralo, niño", dice con firmeza, pero no con dureza. "Si tengo algo que decir al respecto, tengo al menos uno más de esos en la manga para el futuro".

Magnus se aleja lentamente de Stiles, sonriendo.

"Ahora, creo que ya se mencionaron los regalos antes", dice y el pequeño grupo se mueve, sacando algunas de las cajas de los muebles para sentarse.

........................................................................................................................

En general, los regalos que Stiles recibió fueron más que sorprendentes.

De Dot, recibió un cuaderno encuadernado en cuero blanco, pesado con al menos doscientas páginas en blanco. Un bestiario para que Stiles lo llene con sus propias notas y encuentros.

No podía esperar para llenarlo.

De Ragnor recibió un anillo, uno hecho de cobre con una inscripción latina en la banda. "Abscondere" estaba inscrito en el interior y "in aspectu" estaba en el exterior. El anillo parecía tener varios siglos de antigüedad, pero estaba en buenas condiciones. Ragnor explicó que el anillo ocultaría al usuario de ser escuchado u olido, una herramienta importante cuando se trata de criaturas sobrenaturales.

Habiendo tratado personalmente con los hombres lobo y sabiendo lo curiosos que tienden a ser, no podría haber estado más agradecido por ello.

Peter le mostró a Stiles una página web, configurada para futuras interacciones comerciales. Danny trabajó con Peter para hacer el regalo. Para los futuros clientes de Stiles, dijo.

Se alegró de que, a pesar de no recibir un regalo físico, Peter había hecho un esfuerzo para hacer algo bueno por él.

De su padre, un pequeño colgante de Jacinto. John explicó que había encontrado el colgante cuando había revisado algunas cosas en la sala de almacenamiento y que anteriormente había pertenecido a su madre. El Jacinto, explicó, se creía que alivia el insomnio y ayuda con la conexión espiritual.

Stiles se pone el colgante de inmediato y aprecia el regalo de todo corazón.

Magnus, por último, pero ciertamente no menos importante, le presentó a Stiles dos regalos separados. El primero, fue la misma chaqueta roja que había usado cuando salieron a bailar. Magnus le explicó a quién le recodaba con eso. Después de conocer a Peter y descubrir su pasado, pensó que era aún más apropiado.

Stiles contempló el nombre y pensó que era apropiado también. Pensó que el nombre de Caperucita Roja era el adecuado para él. La chaqueta simplemente completaba el look.

El último objeto que recibió fue una llave. Una llave para un coche, para ser específicos. Y no cualquier coche. Uno que Magnus había comprado y le estaba regalando. Una negra, de 1991, camioneta Dodge Ramcharger.

Magnus le había comprado un coche útil y agradable, pero no obstante clásico. Un cuatro plazas, también.

Sin mencionar la cantidad de protecciones con las que Magnus había encantado la cosa.

Estaba más que feliz y podía verse a sí mismo usando todos sus dones en un futuro cercano. Planeaba obtener experiencia de la misma manera que la mayoría de la gente: de primera mano.

Esta era su manera de decirle que esperan que lo haga bien y que no se olvide de que siempre le ayudarían si fuera necesario. Se preocupan por él y se sintió feliz.

No podría haber pedido mejores amigos y familiares para apoyarlo.


	10. Chapter 10

Cuando finalmente había llegado el momento de que Stiles comenzara su propio viaje, estaba nervioso, pero igual de emocionado.

Estaba agradecido por todo lo que Magnus y Dot le habían enseñado y por el conocimiento que compartieron de buena gana con él. Con la frecuencia con la que había ayudado a Magnus con sus clientes en el último mes, más o menos, antes de irse, tomando algunas palabras de agradecimiento por su insistencia, recibió el dinero que los clientes pagaban. Magnus pensó que era justo, ya que Stiles era el que hacía el trabajo, no él mismo.

Fue lo suficiente para comenzar. El sitio web que Danny había creado para Stiles había recibido algunos clientes y lo había iniciado él solo. Una o dos invocaciones aquí, algunos hechizos de protección allí y lentamente comenzó a recibir más clientes.

Viajaba a menudo para hacer los trabajos para la mayoría de sus clientes, pero esa no era su parte favorita. Era que estaba ayudando a personas del mundo sobrenatural, encontrando y viendo diferentes especies.

De aprender la diferencia de primera mano sobre los caninos y los vampiros con colmillos, por ejemplo. Ese fue un día interesante. No un gran día, pero si uno interesante.

O conocer a su primera mujer ciervo. Ella y Stiles llegaron a un acuerdo y ella dejó de matar humanos. Incluso si estaban haciendo trampas y en realidad lo merecieran.

También estaba bastante seguro de que un alce reclamaba territorio en Maryland y se aseguró de dejarlo solo. Es de mala educación entrar donde no estás invitado, después de todo.

Sus viajes lo hicieron cada vez más famoso y el nombre de Capucha Roja se susurraba más a menudo en el mundo sobrenatural. O que la gente pensara que era un brujo. No desalentó los rumores (en su opinión, fue entrenado por dos de los más grandes brujos) y la magia que utilizaba de su chispa se había desarrollado hasta la fuerza de un brujo bastante poderoso. Le ayudó a reforzar su reputación, por lo que no le importó demasiado lo que la gente pensara de él.

Desde ayudar a un Clan pacífico a matar a las brujas de sangre, desde rescatar a un hombre lobo salvaje de ser cazado por algunos pueblos del medio oeste, su trabajo se había escuchado en todo Estados Unidos.

Incluso fuera de los Estados se escuchaba su nombre.

Desafortunadamente, eso también significaba que la comunidad de Cazadores pronto se enteró de él.

O algo así.

........................................................................................................................

El primer encuentro de Stiles con los cazadores había sido aproximadamente hace tres meses entre trabajos. Había terminado un trabajo que implicaba enviar un alma atrapada a la otra vida. Eso era normal.

Lo que no lo fue, sin embargo, fue ser secuestrado.

Afortunadamente para Stiles, los cazadores eran idiotas, pensando de alguna manera que era el embaucador. Stiles sabía que había un embaucador en la ciudad, pero estaba de acuerdo con el concepto de karma para aquellos que lo merecían, cogiéndole a él en vez de al embaucador.

........................................................................................................................

Poco después de que se encontró con sus primeros cazadores, después de su entrenamiento más bien, no se puede olvidar de los Argent.

Estaba sentado en una silla de metal, con una cuerda muy mal atada alrededor de sus manos y de verdad, ¿estos cazadores pedían que les patearan el culo? - Y nada más.

¿Los dos cazadores honestamente pensaban que no podía vencerlos con las manos atadas? Casi se sintió mal por cómo iba a terminar. Casi.

........................................................................................................................

Al final, los dos quedaron inconscientes en el suelo, cuerpos magullados y probablemente sus egos más magullados que sus cuerpos por haber sido derrotados por un joven de 17 años. Ni siquiera había necesitado magia para patearles el culo, podía defenderse contra El Gran Brujo de Brooklyn en un mano a mano, así que aplastar a estos idiotas no era nada.

Algo que aparentemente sorprendió al hombre que entró por la puerta del almacén - ¿y un almacén? ¿Podrían ser más clichés?

Si no fuera por la extraña sensación que sentía en el chico, probablemente habría pensado que era otro cazador. Pero casi podía sentir la energía del caos que irradiaba el chico.

Era un chico alto, rubio arena, con brillantes ojos verdes.

También otra señal de que este chico no era un cazador.

Entonces, este era el verdadero embaucador. Genial.

Stiles le sonríe y le dice, haciendo un gesto a los cazadores "Creo que esto es tuyo".

El chico lo mira contemplándole antes de devolverle una sonrisa pícara.

"Maravilloso, entonces. Menos que hacer yo mismo ", dice suavemente. Mira a Stiles de arriba a abajo. "¿Puedo preguntarte quién eres? Me pareces familiar, de alguna manera ", pregunta.

Stiles torció sus labios. "Dudo que nos hayamos conocido antes, probablemente te recordaría", dice con astucia. El hombre inclina su cabeza en reconocimiento.

"Touche", dice.

Stiles se encoge de hombros antes de decir "Bueno, he estado haciendo un poco de trabajo aquí y allá para la comunidad sobrenatural. Me llaman Capucha Roja."

El hombre chasquea y dice "¡Eso es! Realmente, entonces, ¿eres capucha roja? Esperaba que fueras ... más viejo." Se mueve, gesticulando con una mano a Stiles.

"Esta no es la primera vez que me dicen eso". Suspira.

En serio. No es como si no haya sido entrenado por el mejor de los mejores o que no haya hecho literalmente todo lo que había hecho por tener solo 17 años. Y aún así, la gente seguía sorprendida por la edad que tenía.

Pero Stiles tenía otras cosas que hacer en ese momento.

"Bueno, entonces, Capucha Roja, es un placer conocerte", dice el hombre, haciendo una breve reverencia. "Y gracias por lidiar con estos inconvenientes. Honestamente, es como si que trate de hacer justicia para quienes lo merecen de alguna manera no lo merezca hacer porque no soy "humano". Si fuera humano, seguirían llamándome monstruo, así que, sinceramente, no veo su punto".

El hombre tenía un punto con eso.

Stiles asiente. "Si ya hemos acabado, me voy", dice, señalando la puerta. El hombre asiente y camina hacia los cazadores antes de llamarlo.

"Si alguna vez necesitas un embaucador joven, llámame. Ἑρμῆς- o Hermes, si es más fácil para ti ".

Stiles asiente con la cabeza con asombro.

Los nombres tienen significado en todos los círculos del mundo terrenal y aquellos que podían ser convocados por paganos o semidioses tenían que tener mucho cuidado al entregar información como esa.

Stiles se sorprendió de que Ἑρμῆς lo sintiera digno de entregar su nombre de esa manera. ¡Un verdadero pagano y le había dado su nombre a Stiles!

"Gracias, Ἑρμῆς." Stiles pronuncia bastante fluido, griego antiguo es uno de los idiomas menores que estudió. Algunos de los textos que Stiles había leído en la biblioteca de Magnus estaban escritos en pre-helénicos, por lo que se sentía lo suficientemente seguro de sí mismo en su pronunciación.

El hombre sonríe antes de hacer un gesto de espanto. "Ahora vete, joven brujo, el primero está despertando".

Stiles sale alegremente del almacén, sordo a los quejidos de los cazadores.


	11. Chapter 11

Stiles acababa de completar otro trabajo dos meses más tarde, un miembro del Clan Lansing fue secuestrado por una pandilla mundana y Stiles rescató al vampiro y lo devolvió ileso a su Clan cuando leyó un artículo sobre un profesor muerto y un edificio supuestamente embrujado en Ohio.

No creía que el edificio embrujado fuera real, pero si lo era, sentía que, técnicamente, debería comprobarlo.

Poco sabía Stiles que no era la única persona que pensaba eso.

........................................................................................................................

Apareciendo en el campus dos días después, Stiles casi de inmediato supo que el culpable no era un fantasma. No, esto era algo más y acababa de llegar a su - se sentía como un él, por alguna razón y no estaba seguro de por qué - territorio sin invitación. Estaba planeando hacer una rápida retirada cuando un par de cazadores llegaron a la ciudad. No es bueno.

Para empeorar las cosas, Stiles fue abordado por un hombre-dragón. No, no la planta extraña de Harry Potter llamada madrágora, sino un dragón real que se convierte en humano.

Stiles había leído sobre Dragones y hombres-dragón vorazmente cuando supo que existían y se entristeció cuando realmente se enteró de ellos. Los dracos eran una subespecie de los dragones (los dragones preferían esconderse en áreas boscosas profundas o en zonas montañosas altas) que preferían esconderse más cerca de la civilización. Había pocos dracos en el planeta y menos dragones. Apenas había suficientes para tener algunas parejas de reproductores en todo el planeta y eso pasaba en las cuatro especies de dragones que aún no se habían extinguido.

Entonces, Stiles estaba muy sorprendido, por decir lo menos.

El dragón se había acercado a Stiles un par de horas después de que hubiera visto a los cazadores llegar a la ciudad. El Dragón, que tenía aproximadamente la misma altura que Stiles, se adelantó y le habló en voz baja mientras caminaba por el campus.

"Eres Capucha Roja, ¿verdad?" Preguntó el Dragón a su lado, pero Stiles pudo escuchar la urgencia oculta en su voz.

Stiles asintió firmemente, pero no habló. El Dragón parecía incierto, pero aliviado.

"Por favor. Yo ... necesito tu ayuda ", dijo. Stiles redujo la velocidad de su caminata y se sentó en un banco cercano, haciendo un gesto para que hiciera lo mismo. Parece ligeramente aliviado de ser escuchado y su postura rígida se suaviza un poco mientras se sientan. "¿Sabes quiénes son los cazadores que han venido aquí?", Pregunta. Stiles niega con la cabeza, pero contesta.

"No. Pero a la mayoría de los cazadores no les importa lo que cazan, si creen que es peligroso, incluso si no lo son, lo cazarán ". Asiente con la cabeza ante sus palabras, pero continúa hablando.

"Los cazadores aquí, son los más peligrosos de su tipo. Su habilidad es infame y matan despiadadamente ". Da una exhalación estremecida antes de volver a hablar, incluso más bajo que antes. "Mi compañero fue asesinado hace poco, fue hace unas semanas, en realidad. No me había sentido cómodo viviendo aquí, en el corazón de esta ciudad y menos aún cuando teníamos nuestra camada".

Stiles dejó escapar un suave jadeo, pero escuchó atentamente.

"Cuando mi compañero fue asesinado, no podía dejar a la camada sola por mucho tiempo, debo regresar a ellos pronto, incluso ahora, pero ahora estoy seguro de que debería abandonar este lugar. Con los cazadores aquí, no es seguro. Y lo que sea que los haya traído aquí, sin duda lo investigaran, buscando problemas. "Susurró las últimas palabras y Stiles sonrió suavemente, tomando suavemente su mano.

"Sí, te ayudaré. ¿Con qué necesitas mi ayuda?", Pregunta y los dos se ponen a trabajar. Stiles y el dragón se dirigieron al nido y Stiles se asombra cuando ve a la camada.

Siete huevos color canela, todos del tamaño de un huevo de avestruz, en un nido hecho de pilas de mantas y ropa en un dormitorio en un pequeño apartamento.

Entre los dos, Stiles y el dragón se van de la ciudad y se dirigen hacia una ciudad periférica lejos de Michigan, llegando a Ohio, los dos hacen varios viajes para conseguir una cabaña remota para el Dragón y mover el nido de manera segura.

Antes de regresar a Ohio, hablan de nuevo.

"Gracias, gracias, brujo. Has salvado el futuro de mis hijos y no puedo agradecerte lo suficiente por eso ", dice, con una emoción espesa en su voz. Stiles simplemente asiente.

"No, gracias por venir a mí en busca de ayuda. El futuro de tu gente descansa en ti y en tu descendencia y eso será lo suficientemente duro para ti sin los peligros adicionales". Dice amablemente.

El Dragón asiente con la cabeza, antes de meterse la mano en el bolsillo de su abrigo y sacar una sola llave, ofreciéndosela a Stiles.

"Mi compañero tenía un estudio propio en Denver antes de que nos conociéramos. Nos mudamos a Springfield cuando nos unimos y lo guardamos como una casa de seguridad, por si lo necesitábamos. Con su muerte, no puedo soportar volver allí. Guardamos algunas baratijas y cosas antiguas, son tuyas para hacer lo que quieras, así como el propio estudio". Dice y se da la vuelta para irse.

Stiles asiente una vez, toma la llave y la guarda en su bolsillo antes de regresar a su habitación de hotel.

Antes de que hubiera completado su entrenamiento, Stiles habría dudado en que se le entregara la llave de la casa de un extraño. Pero sabiendo que estaba dolorido por los recuerdos de su pareja y teniendo la experiencia de ver la pérdida de primera mano una y otra vez, no discutió.

Realmente podría usar una bebida y su falso carné estaba bien, así que decidió ir a uno de los bares del campus.

Con su suerte, terminó en el mismo bar que los cazadores.

Los dos estaban preguntando por lo del edificio 'embrujado' y en general no se emborracharon. Uno de ellos, de todos modos. El otro solo parecía irritado con su compañero.

¿Cómo los llamó el Dragón? ¿Winchester? Algo así.

Stiles los ignoró, se sentó al final de la barra y ordenó un cóctel llamado nurple purple cuando el barman se dirigió hacia él. A Magnus le gustaban las bebidas, por lo que Stiles probablemente había probado suficientes bebidas para saber qué le gustaba.

Llegó su bebida y simplemente se sentó, disfrutando de la música indie y saboreando su bebida.

Eventualmente, el más alto de los dos pasó a Stiles y se fue fuera, atrayendo la atención de Stiles una vez más. Parecía molesto y enfadado, probablemente con su compañero de caza - ¿hermano? Parecían hermanos – el cual en ese momento estaba con una señora en el bar, probablemente un poco más borracho de lo que había pensado al principio por su aspecto.

Fue cuando Stiles tuvo la mala idea de perseguir al más joven de los dos. A pesar de que hizo una señal al camarero, se estaba reprendiendo mentalmente.

Hablar con un cazador, independientemente del tipo, era peligroso. Si Magnus se enterara o Peter o su padre, se le daría una charla sobre ideas estúpidas y peligrosas.

Lástima que así es como era Stiles.

"¡Hey!" Llamó al chico, quien desaceleró y lo miró. Stiles lo alcanza y sonríe. El chico le mira a punto de preguntarle algo, por lo que Stiles para lo que sea que vaya a decir al decir "Mira, eres el que estaba en el bar, ¿verdad? ¿El que pregunta por lo que pasó con el profesor? "El chico se ve confundido, pero asiente.

"Uh, sí", dice. "¿Sabes algo al respecto?", Pregunta. Stiles pone los ojos en blanco.

"Hmph, bueno, lo que sea que esos chicos universitarios en el bar os dijeran a ti y a tu hermano, están equivocados", dice con desprecio. En serio, toda la basura de la que hablaban los universitarios era tan falsa que resultaba dolorosamente evidente.

El chico inclina la cabeza y le hace un gesto para que continúe.

Stiles luego va y dice algo realmente estúpido. "Mira, estáis buscando un fantasma y no vais a encontrar uno. Esto es diferente ". El chico se ve sorprendido y sin palabras por un corto tiempo.

"Uh, ¿lo sabes? S-sobre l-lo, "tartamudea y Stiles lo interrumpe.

"¿Sobre lo sobrenatural? Sí, amigo, lo hago. Y sé que esto no es un fantasma. O mujer de blanco. O un poltergeist. O cualquiera de esas cosas ", dice y el chico parece sorprendido, luego confundido.

"¿Sabes qué es esta cosa, entonces? Si no es un fantasma ", pregunta lentamente, sin parecer seguro.

Stiles vuelve a poner los ojos en blanco. "En primer lugar, es un ÉL. Estoy bastante seguro, de todos modos. Y no es mi lugar decírtelo. "El chico se ve confundido por la primera declaración y molesto por la segunda.

"¿Por qué?" Pregunta y Stiles sinceramente quiere poner los ojos en blanco otra vez.

"Porque", dice Stiles, "se supone que debo evitar a los cazadores, no conversar con ellos". El chico parece que va a volver a preguntar "por qué" otra vez, pero se detiene antes de pensar en una mejor pregunta.

"¿Por qué se supone que no debes hablar con los cazadores?", Pregunta y Stiles reprime un gruñido. 

 _"¿Por qué un zorro no le habla a un perro?"_ Stiles piensa, con ganas de golpear al chico.

"Mira, pareces tener menos prejuicios del submundo que tu hermano, así que te voy a decir algo. La vida no es negra o blanca y tampoco lo sobrenatural. Entro en esa categoría, como casi todos los demás seres sobrenaturales que conozco." Espeta y el chico retrocede.

Retrocede y mira a Stiles antes de respirar profundamente.

"Uhm, no sé si se supone que no debo preguntar, pero, uh ... ¿Qué eres?" Preguntó.

Stiles le sonríe, chasqueando los dientes. "¡Ahí tienes! ¡Ahora estamos en el camino correcto, cazador! ", Dice en voz alta. Luego dice "Soy lo que se conoce como un brujo, en el mundo terrenal". El chico entrecierra los ojos, claramente tratando de pensar.

"Entonces, ¿eres como una... bruja?", Pregunta y Stiles hace una mueca.

"Eww. Uh, no. Los brujos no son lo mismo que las brujas. Las brujas toman de las cosas a su alrededor, los brujos toman desde dentro de sí mismos. Los brujos son honestamente mejores. La mayoría de las brujas buscan extender sus vidas mediante sacrificios y rituales. Los brujos son naturalmente longevos y no necesitan completar ningún ritual para intentar extender su vida. Ergo, no hay sacrificios ni rituales necesarios ".

El chico parece que cree que Stiles se está volviendo loco y Stiles tiene una idea bastante decente.

"Mira, tu hermano parecía que estaba a punto de volver a donde sea que os estéis quedando con esa chica, así que tengo una oferta para ti". Stiles le da al chico su mejor sonrisa y cree que el chico probablemente estará de acuerdo con su oferta.

"¿Quieres ver una verdadera biblioteca de brujo? Hay café ", dice y el chico asiente vacilante. "¡Genial!" Dice Stiles. "¿Cómo te llamas, amigo? Te he estado llamando 'chico' en mi mente y dudo que sea ese ".

El chico le da una pequeña sonrisa y Stiles se derrite un poco al verla. Es bastante guapo. Ugh, de nuevo al punto Stiles.

"Uh, Sam. Sam Winchester ", dice y Stiles sonríe.

"Genial, soy Stiles. Vamos, esto va a ser divertido. "Dice y su sonrisa se ensanchó ante la sorpresa de Sam por el portal que Stiles creó.

Oh sí, esto iba a ser muy divertido.


	12. Chapter 12

Stiles llevó a Sam directamente a la biblioteca de Magnus. Cuando llegan buscan cautelosamente al brujo en cuestión antes de decidir que realmente no importaba.

Había llevado a un cazador a la casa de Magnus, fin de la historia. Hablando de dicho cazador, Stiles se da la vuelta y ve a Sam mirando a su alrededor con asombro.

Sonrió. Es bueno saber que no era el único que se sorprendió cuando lo vio por primera vez. "Bastante bien, ¿eh?" Pregunta. Sam asiente con entusiasmo. Mira a su alrededor antes de sacar suavemente un libro de un estante, mirando a Stiles en consulta.

"Uh, ¿puedo?" Pregunta, sosteniendo el libro. Stiles ve que el libro es uno de los muchos que Magnus tiene sobre los vampiros y asiente.

"Sí", dice, "pero te voy a pedir que tengas mucho cuidado con él. Pertenecen a un amigo y no uno con el que quieras enemistarte ", dice con seriedad. Suspira. Iba a tener un infierno de tiempo explicándole esto a Magnus.

Bueno, solo otra cosa con la que lidiar mientras toma un poco de café.

"Está bien", dice Stiles, "voy a tomar un café. Si ves un gato, está bien. Probablemente no te molestará. Disfruta de un pase libre en la biblioteca, pero si fuera tú me quedaría aquí por ahora ". Se despide y grita cuando se va," Regresaré con un poco de café ".

........................................................................................................................

Mientras Stiles trabajaba con la máquina de café expreso, le envió un mensaje de texto a Magnus.

"¿Estás en Pandemonium?", Pregunta. A medio camino de hacer su vaso para su café con leche, Magnus le responde.

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué hiciste que requiere mi atención a estas horas? ", Pregunta. Stiles pone los ojos en blanco antes de enviar un mensaje de vuelta.

"Uno, todavía es temprano en la noche para ti. Son solo las 10. Dos, lo que he hecho no ha sido la más brillante de mis ideas hasta ahora, pero hasta ahora todo va bien ". Escribe. Al terminar de preparar su café, comienza a preparar el de Sam, buscando la leche y el azúcar.

Magnus le responde "Que digas que todo 'está bien' es como decir que toda la casa no está en llamas. Todavía. ¿Con qué necesitas ayuda?"

"Más como con quién". Stiles escribió, llevando los cafés de vuelta a la biblioteca y casi derramando los dos cafés cuando Magnus hace un portal frente a él.

"¿Qué, exactamente, quisiste decir con eso?" Magnus lo mira con el ceño fruncido, con los brazos cruzados y Stiles se da cuenta de cómo sonaba su forma de escribir.

"¡No! Magnus, estoy bien. Estamos bien. Es, uh ... yo solo ... "Se calla. Magnus lo mira fijamente.

"Será mejor que así sea", dice, levantando una mano con sus dedos separados unos centímetros. "Estuve tan cerca de llamar a tu padre y a Peter y creo que ninguno de los dos estaría contento", dice.

Stiles se estremece.

Magnus suspira, pasándose una mano por el pelo. "Bien. Si apruebo lo que sea o 'quien sea' que trajiste aquí, se lo diré. De lo contrario, tú te encargas ", dice, señalando con un dedo a Stiles. "Ahora. ¿Qué exactamente quisiste decir cuando me enviaste ese mensaje de texto?"

Stiles decide mostrárselo en lugar de decírselo. Al doblar la esquina, va hasta donde Sam está sentado en uno de los asientos de la biblioteca de Magnus, cautivado por su lectura y deja su café a su lado.

Sam lo mira y luego mira a Magnus detrás de él.

"Magnus Bane, te presento a Sam Winchester, un cazador. Sam, te presento al Gran Brujo de Brooklyn, Magnus Bane." Los dos se miran uno al otro durante unos segundos antes de que Magnus suspire con disgusto.

"Bueno, no obtendrás ningún punto de bonificación por la horrible manera de comenzar esta conversación, te lo digo", dice y Sam sonríe nerviosamente.

........................................................................................................................

Stiles decide que ha ido mucho mejor de lo que pensaba. Magnus lanzó un pequeño ataque, pero no hizo estallar nada, por lo que estaba seguro de que no desaprobaba al cazador. Estaba seguro de que Sam nunca había conocido a una persona tan extravagante como Magnus, pero al menos estaba impresionado por el tamaño de su biblioteca. Stiles y Magnus pasaron la noche respondiendo las preguntas cada vez más reflexivas de Sam y en general la noche termina bien, Sam hace todo lo posible por leer la mitad de la biblioteca de Magnus en una noche.

Los dos se van temprano a la mañana siguiente. Stiles lleva a Sam de regreso de donde se habían ido.

Sam parpadea cansadamente, pero le sonríe a Stiles.

"Bueno, eso no era lo que me imaginaba que iba a estar haciendo por la noche. Me refiero a ... "Se calla, perdido en sus pensamientos.

"¿Hay más en lo sobrenatural de lo que alguna vez pensaste? Sentí lo mismo cuando me enteré por primera vez, pero aquí estoy ahora", dice Stiles, sonriendo a Sam.

"¿Me-" Sam hace una pausa. "¿Me ayudarías con algo?" Pregunta, inseguro. Stiles levanta una ceja hacia él.

Sam levanta una mano en un gesto de calma. "Mira, sé lo que has dicho sobre lo que estamos cazando". Stiles toma una respiración para discutir, pero Sam continúa. "¿Me ayudarías, uh, a preguntar?", Dice y Stiles frunce el ceño en confusión. Sam dice "Quiero preguntarle a quien esté haciendo esto por qué. Quiero decir, ¿por qué el profesor? Probablemente hay algo que no sabemos y quiero saber qué es ".

Stiles asiente. "Ese es un punto decente". Suspira. "Bien, te ayudaré. ¿Por dónde empezamos?", Pregunta y Sam frunce el ceño pensando.

"Dean y yo íbamos a revisar la oficina del profesor, a ver si podíamos encontrar alguna pista. Podríamos pedir ver la oficina. No lo tenemos que hacer ahora, pero sería un comienzo. ¿Tal vez podríamos preguntar por la especialización en periodismo? ", Dice y Stiles asiente nuevamente.

"No es tan mala idea. Y, si nos acercamos lo suficiente a quien hizo esto, probablemente podría saber si son ellos o no ".

Así que Sam y Stiles van al edificio del campus donde está la oficina del profesor y Sam busca a alguien para dejarlos entrar.

........................................................................................................................

Yyyyyy regresa con la persona que está buscando.

El hombre es bajo, rubio con ojos dorados, está irradiando una inmensa energía del caos, vestido con un traje de conserje.

Stiles mira a Sam y comienza a aplaudir lentamente. "Wow", dice, mirando de Sam al hombre- Embaucador, tiene que serlo- detrás de él. "¿Estás seguro de que incluso necesitabas mi ayuda? Parece que lo encontraste bien por tu cuenta."

El Embaucador mira cautelosamente entre los dos, cuando Sam se da cuenta de lo que Stiles quería decir parpadeó con sorpresa.

"Uh ..." se calla. Stiles suspira. Mirando al Embaucador, Stiles le sonrió amablemente.

"Mira, estamos aquí porque queríamos hablar contigo", dice y Stiles hace un gesto para que Sam deje de mirar fijamente al chico y comience a hablar. Sí, era razonablemente atractivo, ¡pero eso no era lo que Sam estaba aquí para hacer!

Al menos, mejor que no lo sea.

"Mira, no sé de qué estáis hablando. Me dijeron que abriera una oficina, no que respondiera preguntas ". Dice el embaucador, tratando de retirarse de la conversación, mirando entre Stiles y Sam. Ese momento fue cuando Sam finalmente habló.

"¿Por qué el profesor merecía morir como lo hizo? Cayendo por una ventana al suelo ... hay otro significado para eso ", pregunta, mirando directamente al embaucador.

El embaucador miró a su alrededor para tratar de evitar responder a la pregunta, así que Stiles hizo algo tonto.

En unos pocos segundos, había convocado su espada favorita, Silver, sumergida en wolfsbane y muérdago, bendecida por un sacerdote y arrojó la espada directamente al embaucador, apuntando a su cabeza.

Tanto Sam como el embaucador se sorprenden, ya que el embaucador atrapa la espada antes de que lo golpee en la cara.

"¡Explícate!" Exclama, examinando la espada, antes de decir "¡Esto podría haberme matado!" El embaucador se ve ofendido e irritado. Stiles se encoge de hombros.

"Sin embargo, llamó tu atención, ¿no?", Dice y el embaucador frunce el ceño. "¿Vas a responder a su pregunta?", Pregunta, asintiendo con la cabeza hacia Sam.

El embaucador resopla. "Bien, responderé a vuestras preguntas, pero no quiero hablar aquí".

Chasquea los dedos y los tres desaparecen para hablar.


	13. Chapter 13

Reapareciendo en un enorme salón, Sam y Stiles miran con curiosidad, observando el costoso interior, pero bien decorado.

"Entonces", resopla el embaucador, recuperando la atención de Stiles y de Sam. "¿Que ha pasada exactamente? Un minuto, unos cazadores están llegando a la ciudad, lo que esperaba y lo siguiente que sé es que estoy hablando con un cazador y un brujo, no es lo que esperaba. "Dice, mirando expectante entre los dos.

Stiles se encoge de hombros antes de decir "Yo tampoco esperaba esto. En el momento en que supe que no eras un espíritu vengativo, estaba planeando irme. "Da un suspiro. "Como dije, solo estoy aquí porque él me pidió que lo hiciera", dice, mirando a Sam.

Tanto el Embaucador como Stiles miran a Sam, esperando que diga algo.

Sam respira hondo y lo deja salir antes de hablar "Solo quería saber por qué mataste al profesor".

El Embaucador sonríe ampliamente, extendiendo sus brazos. "Es simple, chico grande. Se lo merecía." Chasquea los dedos y desenvuelve los rollitos de mantequilla que había hecho, mordiéndolos antes de continuar. "La mayoría de la gente sabe que el profesor ha tenido muchas chicas. Dicen que es un mujeriego, que le gustan mucho las mujeres, cosas así, pero la mayoría no sabe ni la mitad". Dice, cada vez más serio. Continúa. "Ya ves", dice, "es mejor decir que estaba 'interesado' en las chicas más jóvenes. La mayoría apenas eran legales, las pocas que la gente conocía sí que eran legales, pero la mayoría de las chicas no lo eran ".

Stiles sabía que no le iba a gustar esta explicación. En absoluto.

El Embaucador continúa y Stiles sabía que tenía razón. "Lo que realmente me hizo elegirlo es después de que descubrí lo peor. Esta chica, una chica muy inteligente, Emily, así se llamaba, se graduó pronto de la escuela secundaria, iba a graduarse de la universidad para ser una consejera. "El Embaucador respira en pausa, algo oscuro parpadea detrás de sus ojos," iba a hacer sus grandes sueños realidad. Sus padres la amaban y ella sabía lo que quería. Iba viento en popa. Pero tuvo una de sus clases e hice todo lo posible para darme cuenta de lo que pasó ". Toma aire y exhala lentamente.

Stiles esperó con una anticipación cautelosa. Sentía que sabía cómo terminaría esta historia y que no iba a ser bonita.

"Había bajado su calificación a un nivel bajo, fallaría en su clase y eso arrojaría sus buenos créditos por la borda, ya que no podría obtener la calificación que quería para el trabajo que quería, así que fue y habló con él para ver qué podía hacer." El Embaucador parecía furioso, enfadado por el hombre del que hablaba, el disgusto se manifiesta en su voz. "Cuando trató de chantajearla, amenazó con que no arreglaría su calificación a menos que tuviera sexo con él, ella se negó. Pero cuando trató de contarle a sus padres lo que pasó, no le creyeron. Dijeron que era un 'buen hombre' y que no pensaban que trataría de ensuciar su nombre de esa manera al decir eso de él. La policía dijo lo mismo cuando trató de presentar una acusación - la denegaron ", dijo y su voz se suavizó. "Cuando la gente comenzó a hablar de ella, de que decía cosas sobre él, de que era solo otra chica que trataba de llamar la atención de la gente, fue suficiente para ella", dijo, casi susurrando. Se detuvo por un tiempo decente antes de continuar. "Emily Morris tenía 16 años cuando se suicidó", dijo.

Sam parecía tan deprimido y sorprendido por la historia como Stiles se sentía.

Stiles podía ver honestamente por qué el profesor estaba muerto. Había visto suficiente pérdida en los demás - _no pienses en Derek, no -_ y él mismo había sentido el suficiente. Su madre. Su hermano Scott, que bien podría dejarlo por muerto. Cualquiera de las relaciones que tuvo con esas personas que creía que lo cuidaban - bien podrían haberle dicho que no era una persona realmente querida para ellas – todas le habían herido.

Ese dolor era tan real como este.

El Embaucador le dio una sonrisa triste. "Así que sí. Se lo merecía un poco, Sammy."

Sam le miró triste, luego sorprendido. "Espera", dice Sam. "¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?", Pregunta. El Embaucador parece que acababa de darse cuenta de que en realidad había dicho el nombre de Sam.

El Embaucador sonrió, pero Stiles pudo decir que estaba un poco nervioso.

"¿Qué? ¿Crees que la comunidad sobrenatural no ha oído hablar de los Winchester? Vosotros sois las historias de el hombre del saco que el mundo sobrenatural les cuenta a sus hijos por la noche. ¡Ten cuidado o los Winchesters te atraparán! "Se ríe, pero Stiles puede decir que no es una risa verdadera.

Magnus era el rey cuando se trataba de fingir y Stiles había recogido algunas de sus señales.

Eso y su sarcasmo.

"Bueno, no había oído hablar de ellos hasta ayer ", dice Stiles, sonriendo genuinamente a el Embaucador, mirando a Sam.

El Embaucador parecía incierto y Sam pareció finalmente notarlo también.

"Mira", dice Sam. "Estoy de acuerdo con por qué elegiste matar al profesor, se lo merecía, a mi parecer, pero mi hermano no va a estar de acuerdo con eso. Él es, "Sam suspira con indignación," Se parece demasiado a nuestro padre como para nunca dejarlo atrás, incluso si se lo pidiera. "Dice, mirando a el Embaucador casi suplicante. "¿Qué se supone que haga? Acabáis de demostrarme, de verdad, que no todos los "monstruos" son solo eso. Monstruos ", dice, con desesperación cada vez más evidente en su voz.

El Embaucador solo sonríe, complacido. "¿Es eso preocupación lo que escucho, Sam?" Dice, sonriendo. "Estaré bien, niño. De todos modos, iba a fingir mi muerte - es divertido ver cuánto tardan los cazadores en atraparme y luego hacerles creer que me mataron ". Dice, mirando a Sam con seriedad, con la sonrisa pegada en su cara. "Solo significa que vamos a descubrir qué tan buen actor eres, Sammy".

Y con eso, Sam y el Embaucador se fueron al edificio del campus, Sam llamó a Dean para que se reuniera con él allí.

Stiles respiró hondo y sonrió, caminando tranquilamente hacia su habitación de hotel. Su teléfono tenía dos números más, el de Sam y el de el Embaucador, tenía su daga de vuelta y tenía una casa en Denver que investigar.


	14. Chapter 14

Varias semanas después, Stiles tuvo la oportunidad de visitar la casa en Denver. Terminó atrapado en dos trabajos después de dejar Springfield y el último terminó siendo una dura experiencia de casi una semana - un joven brujo pensó que sería una idea genial leer un libro de invocaciones en voz alta, invocando accidentalmente media docena de demonios, casi suicidándose y soltando a los demonios en el centro de Nueva York, que fue cuando Magnus le dijo a Stiles que lo manejara. Los Cazadores de sombras no debían pensar que los del Submundo los habían invocado y los habían soltado a propósito. Así que Stiles cazó y mató a los demonios.

No hace falta decir que el joven brujo tuvo una gran charla sobre los peligros de leer en voz alta.

Cuando Stiles terminó con el último demonio, recibió un mensaje de Peter, quien estaba visitando a Magnus en Brooklyn. Entonces, haciendo lo más lógico que pudo pensar, le pidió a Peter que lo acompañara cuando fuera a Denver.

No pensó de antemano su idea. Sentado en un coche por más de dos días. Dormía a veces, ¿de acuerdo? Necesitaba dormir, viajar con Peter no era su idea de un divertido viaje por carretera.

¿Por qué? Porque durante prácticamente todo el viaje, se quejó de Beacon Hills. Se lamentó durante más de la mitad del viaje por el hecho de que le había pedido que se quedara con lo que él llamaba, 'un grupo literal de idiotas, Stiles, realmente son el ejemplo máximo de lo disfuncional'. La otra mitad explicó cuán profundamente terminó lamentándose de haber mordido a Scott, además del hecho de que lo convertía en un cachorro literal, tenía muy poco sentido común, algo que Stiles ya sabía.

Peter había dicho lo mismo antes, diciendo que incluso cuando le ofreció la mordida, sabía que Stiles sería una fuerza peligrosa a tener en cuenta. Tenía razón, por supuesto, pero Stiles era uno de los suyos ahora, sin importar la mordida o no.

Stiles simplemente aguantó la conversación hasta que llegaron a Denver, encontrando la dirección que coincidía con los números de la llave.

Aparcando su camioneta frente a una casa antigua, Stiles se acerca, Peter detrás de él y comienza a revisar las defensas.

Hay varias protecciones apenas útiles, que se desvanecen a medida que las runas escritas se borran por el paso del tiempo. Fácilmente rompe las protecciones, luego remodela la runa 'ocultar' para que él y otros que vayan con él, tengan permiso para entrar.

Los mundanos se sentirían obligados a mirar hacia otro lado, a no darse cuenta del edificio y los del Submundo sabrán que la casa está vigilada y es probable no se fijen en la casa en primer lugar.

"Está bien, podemos comprobarla ahora", Stiles le dice a Peter, quien asiente y sonríe complacido.

La exhibición de magia de Stiles era más que impresionante y Peter pudo sentir la más mínima incomodidad de las protecciones, la compulsión de irse. Se resistió, pero eso demostró lo fuertes que eran las protecciones de Stiles.

Stiles los dirige a la casa y los dos examinaron la casa habitación por habitación, buscando trampas y Stiles rehaciendo las protecciones.

Protecciones de defensa, una protección que ponía límites y todas las runas de bloqueo para todo tipo de seres del submundo. Tomó que circularan varias veces por el primer piso antes de que Stiles acepte la cantidad de protecciones colocadas por él mismo y hagan lo mismo en el segundo piso.

Una vez que terminó de colocar sus protecciones, examinó las habitaciones de la casa. El primer piso tenía un tamaño decente, aunque una cocina un poco anticuada, con un comedor adjunto. El comedor necesitaba una nueva mesa, así que comenzó una lista de compras mental. Un salón con chimenea conectada desde el comedor a la biblioteca, que era grande, a pesar de ser un cuarto del tamaño de la biblioteca de Magnus. Se tomaría su tiempo para revisar los libros en la biblioteca más tarde. La mayoría de los estantes estaban vacíos, pero podría hacer una mejora de espacio al almacenar sus libros en su antigua habitación en la casa de Dot. Un cuarto de baño conectado al cuarto de la colada y al vestíbulo principal y una escalera que conducía al segundo piso.

El segundo piso tenía habitaciones vacías, había tres habitaciones, un baño y un baño principal que conectaba con la habitación principal.

Stiles suspiró profundamente, planeando sus próximos pasos para la renovación. Tres de las habitaciones de arriba se convertirían en su habitación y las habitaciones de invitados y la última habitación se convertiría en una sala de almacenamiento de artefactos / ingredientes. Estaba empezando a necesitar una. Las pociones eran mucho más fáciles de hacer cuando no tenías que ir a buscar los ingredientes.

Era necesario realizar una cantidad decente de trabajo en la casa y se trataba principalmente de reemplazar los muebles. Parecía el loft de Derek con lo estériles y espartanos que eran los muebles y Stiles no necesitaba esos recordatorios.

Durante los días siguientes, él y Peter reemplazaron la mitad de los muebles, retiraron todos los papeles de las paredes y las pintaron. Iba a comprar comestibles básicos (productos no perecederos, productos enlatados) y muebles más pequeños para la casa, ocupando la mitad de un día conduciendo de tienda en tienda, con Peter a cuestas, refunfuñando solo por estar allí para levantar las cosas pesadas.

Cuando los colchones y los marcos de las camas llegaron de sus compras en línea, los dos prepararon los muebles restantes y Stiles mueve los objetos restantes en la casa de Dot a la suya, tendría que acostumbrarse a esa casa.

Cuando terminan, Peter se va y Stiles camina a su lado hacia la puerta principal.

"Bueno, cachorro, aunque me divertí mucho moviendo los muebles, yo, tristemente", dice, suspirando exageradamente, poniendo los ojos en blanco, "Debo regresar a Beacon Hills. A pesar de que los lazos no están allí, Derek se enfada mucho si no regreso a un mes de haber desaparecido. "Termina, girándose para abrazar a Stiles.

"Te visitaré, ¿de acuerdo? Quiero el dormitorio de invitados al lado del baño ". Y con esa declaración, Peter se va.

........................................................................................................................

Al llegar a Beacon Hills una semana más tarde, Peter se detiene en la escuela secundaria, esperando a Danny en el aparcamiento después de Lacrosse. Danny lo ve y sonríe.

"¿Ya regresaste?", Le pregunta, sonriendo a Peter.

........................................................................................................................

Cuando Danny se acercó a Peter por primera vez, se sorprendió. Después de que Peter le explicó lo Sobrenatural - lo que le había pasado a Jackson, por qué Scott era asombroso en el lacrosse - se dio cuenta de por qué las cosas en Beacon Hills habían sido extrañas. Hombres lobo, al parecer. Y Miguel-Derek - Danny había creído que Stiles lo era por un breve tiempo - era el alfa de la manada.

Y Stiles se había ido. Se había ido durante la mayor parte de su último año y nadie sabía por qué ni dónde. Hasta que Peter se lo dijo.

Cuando Danny escuchó lo que la Manada había hecho, su piel se puso de gallina. ¿Cómo podían pensar que era débil? Sí, siempre fue diferente, pero eso no significaba que fuera débil. Estaba contento de que hubiera ido con mejores personas, mientras Peter explicaba con qué quería la ayuda de Danny, mostrándole algunas de las fotos que él y el otro hombre, Magnus, habían hecho para su plan.

Y chico, ¡Stiles estaba diferente! Dejándose crecer el pelo, la ropa era increíble y ... espera, ¿eso era maquillaje? Sí, lo era. Danny podía decir honestamente que se veía bastante sexy.

Estuvo de acuerdo con la solicitud de Peter y se puso a trabajar en su ordenador.

........................................................................................................................

Peter le sonrió a Danny. "Sí, efectivamente. Pasé un tiempo de calidad con mi gente favorita, luego decidí venir a visitar al resto. ¿Algún problema mientras estaba fuera? "Pregunta y Danny niega con la cabeza.

"Nah. Todo bien ", dice, haciendo una sonrisa maliciosa. "De hecho, he terminado. Lo he publicado esta mañana y dejé el enlace en todos sus casilleros. Utilicé los bloqueadores de olor como me dijiste y creo que ahora sería un buen momento para que veas cómo está funcionando. "Dice. Peter también hace una amplia sonrisa.

"Ahh, disfruto el olor de la desesperación y la ansiedad de los adolescentes en ocasiones. Sí, entonces voy a ir. "Dice Peter y se marcha. Conduciendo a través de la ciudad, Peter llega al loft y comienza a oler la olla hirviendo de aromas mezclados, apoyándose en la puerta fuera del loft.

Scott- Tristeza, enfado, desesperación.

Boyd- Tristeza, confusión.

Erica- Ira, desesperación, desilusión.

Isaac- Tristeza, desesperación, vergüenza, confusión, dolor.

Allison- Vergüenza, desesperación, confusión, tristeza.

Jackson- Ira, confusión, vergüenza.

Lydia- Ira, decepción, dolor.

Y, oh chico, Peter suspiró, pero este no era sorprendente.

Derek- Ira, confusión, tristeza, desesperación, excitación, celos, dolor.

Bueno, por los olores, Peter era capaz de discernir que la Manada estaba sufriendo. Bien. Pueden sufrir un poco más en lo que concierne a Peter y él se encargaría de que pasara.

"Bueno, bueno, ¿quién murió? Huele a tristeza y desesperación aquí ". Pregunta cuando entra, asegurándose de que su aroma y latidos sean suaves y tranquilos. No tiene sentido actuar si saben que ha sido él.

Varios silencios y quejidos pasan por la habitación y los aromas colectivos de la Manada se incrementan. Mirando alrededor de la habitación, poniendo una cara a juego a sus olores, la mayoría de la manada se ve confundida y dolida. Varios tienen sus teléfonos y Lydia está inclinada sobre un portátil, profundamente inmersa en lo que está mirando. Derek se para en la parte de atrás del sofá detrás de ella, mirando la pantalla también. Su mano está apretada a su lado y el más débil indicio de sangre tiñe el aire.

Peter levanta una ceja y espera que alguien responda a su pregunta. Finalmente, Isaac gime y le da a Peter su teléfono, volviendo a sentars en el sofá junto a Boyd y Erica, acercándolos a él.

Peter mira hacia abajo y ve la versión completa de los esfuerzos de Danny. Literalmente es solo una página de facebook. Pero las imágenes de Stiles y Magnus resaltan y cualquiera podría decir que los dos son cercanos. Las fotos de Dot aparecen a menudo también y ella se ve satisfecha en la fotografía, con Stiles cerca o en las fotos con ella. Magnus, para cualquiera que no lo conozca, parecería que estaba con Stiles, con lo cerca que estaba de Stiles en la mayoría de las fotos. Peter encuentra su favorita, la foto que comenzó con la trama de la venganza, la imagen de Pandemonium de Magnus y Stiles, los dos sonriendo a la cámara, ambos bien vestidos y con una apariencia fabulosa.

Peter se desplaza lentamente a través de las imágenes, viendo que Danny había perfeccionado las publicaciones para que pareciera que el propio Stiles las había publicado, la mayoría con comentarios pequeños, enérgicos, pero bien redactados, escritos con las publicaciones. Muy parecido a cómo Stiles enviaba mensajes de texto.

Imágenes de Magnus comprando con Stiles, de Stiles inmerso en un libro en la biblioteca de Magnus, una imagen francamente adorable de Stiles, acurrucado y dormido en uno de los asientos de Magnus, una manta sobre su regazo y pecho y un vídeo corto que Peter había tomado del cumpleaños número 17 de Stiles, de él recibiendo sus regalos, con su sorpresa y felicidad mostrándose evidentemente en su cara.

Estaba sentado, sonriendo ampliamente a su padre y Ragnor, quienes eran los otros que estaban en el vídeo. Los dos tenían tamaños variables, pero igual de felices sonrisas en sus caras.

El cachorro de Peter se veía tranquilo, feliz y contento con su vida, liberado de su vida anterior y completamente a gusto.

Peter mira hacia arriba y alrededor de la habitación, levantando ambas cejas.

"¿Qué, exactamente, se supone que debo estar mirando?", Pregunta, sabiendo que la pregunta los irritará y exasperará enormemente.

Y lo hace.

"Es Stiles". Ah, entonces Derek ha reconocido su persona. Peter pone los ojos en blanco ante su declaración contundente y obvia.

"Sí, puedo ver eso. ¿Por qué estoy mirando esto? "Pregunta e Isaac gime de nuevo, abrazando una almohada contra su pecho. Scott es el que habla a continuación.

"Encontramos un pedazo de papel en nuestros casilleros, tenía el enlace a esta página", dice en voz alta y Peter suspira. Afirmar lo claramente obvio era otra cosa que Scott solía hacer y era bastante molesto, en este caso.

"Bien. Eso de ninguna manera explica por qué estoy viendo esto ". Dice, continuando con" ¿Hay algo que se supone que debo ver aquí? "

Internamente, a Peter le complace estar aquí. Boyd se había hundido más en el sofá y Scott y Allison están prácticamente pegados, ambos con diferentes niveles de incomodidad. Jackson se acurruca al lado de Lydia, mirando las fotos.

"Tenemos que encontrar a quienquiera que haya hecho esto", dice Derek y Peter lo mira.

"¿Qué hizo, Derek? ¿Hacer feliz a Stiles? Ciertamente, se ve mejor ahora que antes." Peter le responde bruscamente y Derek lo mira. El olor de Derek apenas crece, una mezcla de ira y excitación. Peter resopla enfadado.

Sí, Stiles era ciertamente atractivo. Eso no significaba que Peter quería saber sobre el enamoramiento de su sobrino con su cachorro y haría todo lo posible para que Derek se arrepintiera de todo lo que había dicho. Se lo merece mucho por lo que hizo. Y tristemente, sabía que su cachorro había sentido algo por su sobrino idiota, pero eso fue antes de que aplastara el corazón del pobre cachorro.

Por lo tanto, Derek necesitaba arrepentirse doblemente de lo que hizo.

Derek no respondió, pero Scott habló de nuevo y dijo "Necesitamos encontrarlo. Necesita volver a casa, no es seguro ", dice y Lydia habla, bueno, no habla, técnicamente grita.

"¡Tienes toda la razón, no es seguro! ¡No está a salvo aquí! "Grita y su voz está al borde de volverse un grito. Y no del tipo bueno, si gritar normalmente podría describirse como un grito "bueno". Toda la manada se vuelve a mirarla en estado de shock. La banshee les mira de vuelta.

Su voz es baja, pero sigue hablando igual de enfadada "¿Cómo puedes pensar eso tan egoístamente, Scott? Es mucho más feliz ahora allí de lo que nunca ha estado aquí. ¿Y tú qué? Vas a ir y exigirle que regrese a Beacon Hills, simplemente porque tú lo dices." Espeta y cierra de golpe su portátil.

"Ya no puedo hacer esto", siseó ella, pasándose una mano por el pelo y se levantó con el portátil en la mano. Allison la llama.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso Lyds?", Dice ella, con una voz llena de confusión y dolor. Lydia los mira a todos antes de hablar con dureza a Allison y al resto de la Manada.

"Todos sabéis muy bien lo que quiero decir. No me habléis, no os acerquéis a mí ... ya he tenido suficiente tiempo para sentarme y no hacer lo que creía correcto. Me alegro de que Stiles se haya ido y debí haberle dicho lo que pensaba. Nunca estuve de acuerdo contigo, Derek y nunca hice nada sobre eso ... "Dice, mirando a Derek, mirándolo fijamente antes de continuar," debería haber hecho algo en vez de solo sentándome sobre mi culo y no decir nada. Adiós. "Dice, girándose y saliendo, los tacones haciendo clic en el cemento.

Jackson se encoge de hombros, antes de ir detrás de ella.

Isaac se queja mientras se van, el sonido de un coche arrancando y yéndose, se desvanece a medida que se va alejando. La Manada se sienta en un silencio de asombro y Peter da una palmada, sacando a la mayoría de ellos de su silencio.

"Encantador. ¿Alguien más planea salir furioso? "Pregunta, mirando alrededor de la habitación. "¿Ninguno? De acuerdo, entonces. "Dice, mirando de nuevo hacia el teléfono de Isaac, recorriendo tranquilamente las fotos. Peter espera a que alguien hable y diga algo sobre el comentario tan irritante que acaba de hacer.

Isaac, aunque es un cachorro, se levanta y recupera su teléfono de Peter antes de salir corriendo por la puerta.

Boyd y Erica parecen listos para levantarse y seguirlo, pero Derek les gruñe para que se sometan, que se queden, con los ojos de un rojo intenso.

Scott y Allison permanecen sentados, pareciendo heridos y más que confundidos. Peter adivina que todavía piensan que lo que pasó no fue culpa suya. Idiotas.

Al darse cuenta de que Derek no tiene intenciones de perseguir a ninguno de sus betas, Peter se da la vuelta y sale. Su trabajo había terminado y era hora de dejar que se revolcaran en su sufrimiento.

Isaac está sentado acurrucado fuera, apoyado contra el cemento, con la cabeza en las manos. Peter huele que el beta está llorando, pequeños gemidos suenan cuando sus hombros tiemblan.

Se agacha a su lado, sentado junto al lloriqueante beta en el suelo.

"¿Qué te tiene así, hmm?", Pregunta en voz baja. Puede que sea un dolor en el culo y espeluznante, pero no era cruel y el joven beta prácticamente está gritando por su atención.

Isaac se inclina hacia su lado y continúa llorando, pasan unos minutos antes de que le susurrara en voz baja a Peter.

"Yo ... Lydia tiene razón. Debería haber dicho algo. "Solloza silenciosamente, Peter se queda callado, pero se inclina más hacia el beta. "L- lo extraño. Lo extraño tanto, yo ... él ..." Y el beta se rompe en una nueva ola de lágrimas, colocando su cabeza en el hueco del hombro de Peter. Peter simplemente espera que el beta siga hablando.

A pesar de que no dijo nada, si hubiera alguien a quien Stiles perdonaría primero, sería Isaac, Peter lo sabía. Lydia encontraría su propia manera de hablar con Stiles de nuevo y dudaba que quisiera su ayuda en primer lugar. Así que escuchó al joven beta.

"É- él siempre estuvo ahí para mí. C-con m-mis pesadillas. N-nunca habló realmente ... pero siempre escuchó, siempre estuvo ahí para mí. ¡Estaba a mi lado y ni siquiera hice lo mismo por él! ", Grita, abrazándose, todavía sollozando abiertamente en el hombro de Peter.

Suavemente pone un brazo alrededor del beta, el beta se acurruca más en su hombro, lo que le permite a Peter alcanzar su teléfono en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Tocando suavemente el hombro del beta, abrió las notas y comenzó a escribir un mensaje para él.

"Tengo un pequeño secreto. ¿Prometes no decírselo a nadie?" Escribe e Isaac la mira con curiosidad, antes de asentir lentamente con la cabeza. Peter sonríe suavemente mientras asiente y cierra las notas, abriendo el contacto de Stiles.

Los ojos de Isaac se abren y mira a Peter, desconcertado y asombrado. Peter vuelve a las notas.

"Déjame preguntarle. No dudo que querrá hablar contigo ". Escribe e Isaac lo mira con incredulidad y con una esperanza muda.

Peter le escribe un texto a Stiles. "Hey". Stiles responde rápidamente a su texto, devolviéndolo en unos minutos.

"Hey. ¿Qué necesitas? "Y Peter le contesta, Isaac lee sobre su brazo.

"Regresé a BH y fue un poco agitado. Alguien aquí quiere hablar contigo." Escribe y le pasa su teléfono a Isaac. Isaac mira el teléfono y escribe rápidamente antes de perder todo su valor.

"Hola, Stiles, soy yo, Isaac". Envía el mensaje y los dos se sientan en completo silencio hasta que responde.

"Hola". Es todo lo que envía y Peter deja que Isaac se tome su tiempo para hablar con él.

Stiles e Isaac se enviaron mensajes de texto durante unos buenos 10 minutos, Isaac parecía completamente desconcertado y absolutamente aliviado, su estado de ánimo nervioso, pero lentamente calmándose e incluso relajándose, una sonrisa se extendió por toda su cara antes de devolverle el teléfono a Peter, la aplicación de notas abierta en vez de la de mensajes.

"Me perdonó. Sin embargo, quiere que me quede con Derek ". Había escrito y Peter asintió en comprensión, aunque el beta no parecía complacido con la solicitud de Stiles. Peter tampoco quería, pero Stiles era persuasivo.

Peter le escribió de nuevo. "Permanece. Si quieres saber cómo está Stiles dímelo. Además hablo a menudo con Danny. Lo sabe, por cierto. "Isaac se ve completamente desconcertado, pero está de acuerdo con una inclinación de cabeza.

Peter se pone de pie y ofrece una mano al beta, ayudándolo a levantarse del suelo. Cuando el beta está completamente levantado, lo envuelve en un fuerte abrazo.

"Mantente a salvo, Isaac. Estará bien. "Dice y se retira del beta, despidiéndose de él mientras se aleja.

Isaac está de pie junto a la escalera, despidiéndose con la mano.

........................................................................................................................

Bueno, esto no era exactamente lo que Peter esperaba que pasara hoy, pero Magnus ciertamente estará contento. Tanto él como Danny.

Sonríe. Dos betas y Lydia finalmente se alejaron de Derek como había hecho que Stiles hiciera y sabía que Derek estaba sufriendo por derecho propio. El hecho de que prefería actuar como una persona emocionalmente estreñida, no significaba que no tuviera esos sentimientos.

Hmph. De ninguna manera en el infierno Derek se acercaría a su cachorro a corto plazo. Y si lo intenta, bueno, entonces, oh chico, se iba a arrepentir.


	15. Chapter 15

Habían pasado otros meses de vagar haciendo trabajos antes de que Stiles recibiera más que unos pocos textos simples de Sam y cuando Sam finalmente le envió algo más, las noticias que tenía no eran buenas.

Sentado en su casa, teléfono en mano, los dos conversan por texto.

Al parecer, Sam había muerto, cosa que no era gran cosa para él y su hermano había vendido su alma para recuperarle, lo que aparentemente era una gran cosa.

Un año era el tiempo que le quedaba a su hermano y Sam quería saber sobre los sellos de contrato. Stiles escuchó las desafortunadas noticias, se comunicó con Magnus antes de volver a hablar con Sam un poco más tarde.

"Verifiqué con mis contactos y no es bueno, Sam. Si intentas encontrar al demonio que actualmente tiene el contrato, el contrato irá al siguiente al mando hasta que se cumpla. Y sería casi imposible averiguar quién tiene el contrato ahora. "Odiaba enviar un mensaje tan decepcionante, pero si no le decía a Sam de inmediato que todo lo que intentara no funcionaría, sabía que intentaría conseguirlo.

Todavía puede.

"Así que, básicamente, no hay nada que pueda hacer". Sam le responde y Stiles suspira. Podía decir incluso sobre el texto lo deprimido que sonaría Sam diciendo esas mismas palabras.

"Sé que no es lo que quieres escuchar, Sam. Pero sigue buscando, ¿de acuerdo? Pregúntale a más gente al respecto. Podría hablar con algunas otras personas, pero no sé si podré decirte algo diferente ", envía, sabiendo que no debería intentar convencer a Sam para que deje de buscar. Solo haría que no hablara con él en el futuro y no quería que Sam se separara de todos cuando pasara lo inevitable.

"¡Ya he hablado con todos los que conozco que pueden saber algo y es inútil! ¡Nadie me ha dicho nada diferente de lo que dijiste, Stiles! Pero no puedo renunciar a Dean así. Simplemente no puedo, Stiles. "Sam envía y Stiles tiene dolor en su corazón por su amigo.

Piensa en algo y se lo envía. "¿Ya le has preguntado a Loki?" Escribe y espera la respuesta de Sam.

"No." Sam le devuelve el texto, pero Stiles puede decir lo que quiso decir con el texto corto.

"Tengo la sensación de que era un 'no, todavía no' en lugar de simplemente 'no'. ¿Por qué no? Está obligado a saber algo. ¡Al menos háblale de eso, Sam! Sabes que te lo dirá. "Envía y la respuesta de Sam parece bastante molesta.

"Mira, no quiero parecer extraño, pero hay algunas cosas sobre las que no está siendo honesto conmigo. Y lo sé. Ha dicho algunas cosas que me parecen extrañas. Una vez mencionó que podía ver mi alma y lo busqué y hay 0 menciones de que un pagano o Loki alguna vez hayan podido ver un alma ". Envía y Stiles espera. Sam parecía estar intentando probar algo y Stiles los ayudaría a resolver sus diferencias.

Sam nunca se lo había mencionado abiertamente a Stiles, pero estaba completamente seguro de que los dos estaban juntos. Si ayudar a Sam a enfrentar a Loki con esto hace que se sienta mejor y hace que deje de preocuparse, con gusto lo ayudaría.

Sam envió un texto continuando el texto anterior. "Y se ha desviado antes, mencionando a sus hermanos. Más de uno. 'Mike- algo' y un tal 'Lucy'. También ha mencionado a un 'Cassie', en el mismo contexto que los hermanos. Parecía más aficionado a este último. He intentado buscar en algunos libros de Bobby, pero hasta ahora no tengo nada ".

Ahora eso era definitivamente algo importante. Ser un fanático de los cómics significa que todas las historias que aprendió eran reales, lo había investigado. Tanto la mitología griega como la nórdica. Y recuerda claramente los nombres de los hermanos de Loki en la mitología. Por supuesto, puede que no sea lo mismo para los paganos reales como lo era en la mitología.

Así que recurre a google en busca de ayuda, buscando el nombre.

Michael, que a menudo usa apodos como "Mikey" o "Mike", es un nombre de la Biblia, que literalmente significa "quién es como Dios". Michael es el nombre de uno de los arcángeles de Dios, junto con varios otros.

Loki había mencionado varias veces que era viejo en presencia de Stiles. Como de varios milenios de antigüedad, al parecer. Lo suficientemente viejo para que la idea de Stiles tenga sentido, incluso si es bastante loca.

Entonces, en referencia a la biblia, busca los otros nombres. El apodo "Lucy" podría tener muy pocos otros significados aparte del propio Lucifer. El diablo, Satanás, el Arcángel caído, todos los títulos para el nombre correspondiente. Menciones de una jaula, sellos y el apocalipsis surgen en contexto a su nombre.

Hasta el momento, ha encontrado dos de dos en su loca idea. Si el último nombre coincide, se lo pasará en grande tratando de explicárselo a Sam.

Y lo hace. El apodo 'Cassie' coincide fácilmente con el nombre Cassiel, otro ángel de la biblia. Mira las menciones del nombre y encuentra que la traducción del texto original al inglés es incorrecta para el nombre.

Le escribe otro mensaje de texto a Sam y le cuenta lo que ha encontrado.

"Lo encontré. Todos los nombres coinciden con la biblia Sam. Miguel y Lucifer, los hermanos arcángeles en guerra de Dios. Cassiel - no estoy seguro de la traducción original del nombre, me parece que está incorrectamente traducido - es un ángel ".

"¿Y qué, los conoce o algo así? Eso no tiene ningún sentido ". Sam envía y Stiles entiende su renuencia a pensarlo.

"Eso creo. Realmente no lo sabrás hasta que lo preguntes ". Va a buscar las menciones de los ángeles en la tierra y encuentra algo útil unos minutos más tarde.

"Cuando hables con él, si realmente crees que intentara desviar la conversación para salir de ese tema, prueba el aceite sagrado. El mismo concepto que el agua bendita, pero actúa como una barrera impenetrable cuando se incendia en el suelo para los demonios. Podría funcionar con él ". Stiles le envía a Sam.

"Bien. Hablaré con él y usaré tu sugerencia. Gracias por la ayuda Stiles ". Sam devuelve el mensaje y Stiles sonríe.

"No hay problema. Espero que funcione". Envía y continúa mirando las referencias de los ángeles para Sam en su teléfono.

Nunca se sabe cuándo podría encontrar algo útil y estar sobre preparado es mejor que estar mal preparado, en lo que respecta a Stiles.


	16. Chapter 16

Unas pocas semanas después de que Sam le contara lo que había pasado cuando se enfrentó a Loki se dio cuenta de que la suposición de Stiles había sido correcta. Loki era en realidad un ángel. Pero no solo un ángel, ni siquiera solo un serafín, no, él era el arcángel Gabriel, el Mensajero de Dios. Stiles se sorprendió, pero sabía que las cosas estarían bien. Estaba seguro de que Sam estaría bien una vez que Dean se fuera, siempre y cuando los dos confiaran el uno en el otro a partir de ahora para decirse ese tipo de cosas importantes.

Así que va a visitar a Magnus. Magnus le había enviado un mensaje de texto y le había pedido ayuda con algo, pero se negó a decir mucho más que eso.

El apartamento está en silencio y no ve a Magnus cuando entra.

"¿Hola?" Grita y Magnus asoma la cabeza fuera de su habitación, con una mirada de alivio en su cara preocupada.

"Aquí, Stiles", dice, agitando la mano para que vaya.

"¿Qué pasa?", Pregunta, siguiendo a Magnus hacia su vestidor. Magnus entra, selecciona dos chaquetas de traje y vuelve a salir, sosteniéndolas para que Stiles las vea.

"¿Cuál se vería mejor con esta camisa?" Pregunta seriamente, señalando la camisa que está usando y Stiles sonríe. Así que le pidió que viniera para darle consejos de moda.

Bien entonces.

La camisa que lleva Magnus es de una seda gris oscuro con estampados curvos y los pantalones de vestir que lleva son de color azul genciana, con el cinturón brillante de pedrería. Las dos chaquetas que sostiene son de base negra, pero ahí es donde terminan las similitudes. Una tiene una flor de lis azul metálica que cubre la chaqueta y la otra tiene olas de color gris claro con un diseño de enrejado negro sobre las olas.

Ambas chaquetas se verían bien con el atuendo que Magnus había elegido hasta ahora, por lo que le hace algunas preguntas.

"¿Tienes algún accesorio planeado para ponerte con tu atuendo?", Pregunta y Magnus lo mira.

"Como si no lo hiciera", dice, rodando los ojos hacia Stiles. Honestamente, es como si el niño ni siquiera lo conociera. Señala su joyero. Una selección de anillos de plata ocupaba un lugar destacado en la cómoda, la mayoría de los cuales eran anillos de sello grandes.

Stiles asiente con la cabeza, luego mira a Magnus y las chaquetas. Toma su decisión y señala la chaqueta gris y negra.

"Deberías usar esa. Se vería mejor con los accesorios, ¿no crees? "Dice y Magnus sonríe.

"Sí", dice Magnus, "pensaba lo mismo, esta chaqueta iría mejor con la camisa y los accesorios. Gracias. "Dice y regresa al armario, colgando la chaqueta azul antes de ponerse la otra. Camina hacia atrás y hace una pose, agitando una mano.

"Entonces, ¿cómo me veo?", Dice, con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara. Stiles se burla de su extravagante amigo, sonriendo ampliamente, dándole un pulgar hacia arriba.

"Vas a girar muchas cabezas. Te ves genial Magnus. ¿Vas a ir a Pandemonium ahora? "Pregunta y Magnus asiente con la cabeza, su postura se desvanece a medida que se pone tenso.

"Desafortunadamente", dice, suspirando. "Las cosas han sido un poco difíciles últimamente. Así que estoy organizando un evento esta noche para vampiros solo para calmar los sentimientos alterados ", dice, con la cara temblando de ira. "Excepto que la mitad del clan DuMort estará allí y no la mitad agradable exactamente". Dice y Stiles hace una mueca de comprensión.

"Ya veo. ¿Necesitas que vaya?" Pregunta y Magnus sacude la cabeza, suavizando su expresión.

"No, estoy bien. Vete y te llamaré si realmente necesito respaldo, ¿de acuerdo? ", Dice sonriendo a su joven amigo. "Gracias por ofrecer tu ayuda", dice y tira de Stiles en un abrazo. Pasan unos segundos antes de que Magnus se aleje.

Magnus tiene una sonrisa en su cara mientras va al tocador, poniéndose los anillos. "Te enviaré un mensaje de texto sin importar lo que pase, ¿de acuerdo?", Dice, antes de volverse hacia Stiles. "Además", dice, "Creo que Peter mencionó que vendría de visita y llegaría esta noche a tu casa y siempre disfrutáis hablar". Dice, caminando hacia el salón. Stiles le sigue.

"Creo que nos gusta más lanzarnos comentarios sarcásticos el uno al otro que hablar realmente". Magnus deja escapar una pequeña risa ante eso.

"Sí, eso es cierto. Dile que dije "hola", ¿de acuerdo? "Pregunta Magnus y Stiles asiente.

"Lo haré. ¡Hablaré contigo más tarde, Magnus!" Dice Stiles y se dirige a su casa.

........................................................................................................................

Peter está de hecho allí cuando regresa, esperando fuera con comida griega para llevar y los dos se sientan y conversan juntos en su salón sobre las cosas en Beacon Hills.

El número de Isaac había sido desbloqueado en el teléfono de Stiles y los dos hablaban bastante a menudo, entablando una cómoda amistad de larga distancia por teléfono. Isaac hablaría con él más tarde, por la noche en Beacon Hills.

Aparentemente, Isaac no estaba muy cómodo viviendo con Derek por la forma en que había tratado a Stiles, pero era mejor que sus alternativas. Stiles hizo todo lo posible para consolar al beta y le dijo que tratara de hacer que funcionara.

Peter le dijo que, por ahora, las cosas en Beacon Hills parecían bastante tranquilas, además del hecho de que Lydia aún se negaba a hablar con Derek y que Jackson e Isaac también estaban bastante cerrados al resto de la Manada, por ahora. Pero mantener la calma durante unos meses no era una garantía para el futuro y las cosas tendían a ir mal demasiado pronto en la experiencia de Stiles.

El padre de Stiles y Chris estaban teniendo un tiempo bastante fácil manteniéndose al tanto de lo que estaba pasando en Beacon Hills y Stiles tenía la sensación de que cierto lobo espeluznante tenía algo por cierto cazador, por la forma en que Peter hablaba.

Se preguntó cómo le estaba yendo a Peter. Debería verificar algunos de sus contactos en la comunidad de cazadores franceses para ver qué le gustaba a un determinado cazador, aparte de la caza, por supuesto.

Y sí, tenía contactos fuera del país. Muchos, muchos, muchos contactos. Sorprendentemente, los amigos de las personas a quienes había ayudado con el tiempo por lo general no les importaba que les hiciera preguntas.

Incluso si esas preguntas estuvieran relacionadas con la vida amorosa de un cazador.

........................................................................................................................

Apenas pasaron dos horas antes de que Stiles recibiera una llamada, el nombre de Magnus salía mientras contestaba.

"Me equivoqué, tenías razón, realmente agradecería tu ayuda en este momento", dice Magnus apresuradamente al teléfono, sin siquiera darle a Stiles el tiempo para hablar.

"¿Dónde?", Es todo lo que pregunta y ambos Stiles y Peter se levantan para irse, Stiles sujetando su daga en su mano mientras se pone de pie, los ojos de Peter parpadeando en azul.

"Estoy en el apartamento", dice Magnus y Stiles convoca un portal al salón de Magnus.

Poco sabía Stiles que estaría caminando de cara a los cazadores de sombras.

Los chicos rubio y de pelo negro sacan las armas, al igual que la chica de pelo negro. La última, una chica de pelo jengibre se queda bastante sorprendida por su expresión.

"¡¿Quién eres ?!" Grita el rubio, sosteniendo su espada hacia Stiles. Peter gruñe adelantándose, empujando al joven brujo detrás de sí mismo en un esfuerzo por atraer la atención de los cazadores de sombras hacia sí mismo.

"¡Cuidado, es un hombre lobo!", Grita la chica de pelo negro, agitando un látigo y la chica de pelo jengibre mira la escena apunto de desmayarse de horror.

El chico de pelo negro hace una mueca, saca una flecha y apunta a Peter.

Luego, Magnus decide que es una buena idea hacer presencia, apresurándose y empujándose entre los dos grupos, con las manos levantadas y gritando sobre ellos.

"¡Oye, woah, woah! Tengamos la fiesta en paz y bajemos las armas. ¿De acuerdo? "Dice, mirando entre los dos, con los ojos casi pidiendo a Stiles y Peter que lo escuchen.

Stiles y Peter escuchan, Stiles lentamente envuelve su daga en la funda del muslo y Peter deja que sus ojos se desvanezcan a su azul normal y las garras y los dientes se reduzcan a su longitud normal.

"¿Qué está pasando Magnus? ¿Quiénes son estos chicos?" , Pregunta la chica de pelo jengibre y Stiles instantáneamente comienza a recibir malas vibraciones de ella. Le recuerda a Scott en todos los sentidos, arrogante, egoísta, ingenua e inexperta.

"Magnus, exageraste enormemente tu peligro." Peter gruñe, mirando a Magnus, dirigiendo su mirada hacia los Cazadores de Sombras.

"Estas personas, querida, son queridos amigos míos", le dice Magnus a la chica, sintiendo la tensión que aún queda en la habitación, con las manos a los lados.

"Eso no explica por qué están aquí", dice el rubio con enfado, con la espada aún desenvainada hacia Peter.

Magnus frunce el ceño hacia el Cazador de sombras, mirando desde el chico de pelo azabache - la mirada de Magnus parece ser muy atraída hacia ese Cazador de sombras, notó Stiles - hasta la chica de pelo jengibre.

"Stiles es un brujo y un invocador casi tan hábil como yo", dice Magnus y Stiles resopla ante el tipo de cumplido que Magnus le dio. "Y Peter es esencial a su manera", dice Magnus y Stiles se ríe.

"Esencial para ser la máxima molestia potencial, querrás decir", dice y Peter pone los ojos en blanco ante el cachorro que ahora se ríe. Stiles puede ser un gran guerrero, pero en su interior todavía es un niño a su manera.

Muy parecido a otro brujo que Peter conocía, casi de manera exactamente opuesta.

"Entonces, ¿necesitas ayuda con una invocación?" Stiles pregunta, con una leve indiferencia, una pequeña sonrisa aún en su cara. Magnus asiente, pero levanta un dedo.

"No solo una invocación, no. Vamos a invocar a Valak ", dice, mirando fijamente a la chica de pelo jengibre.

Stiles parpadea de sorpresa, señalándola. "Ella es esa chica de la que tomaste los recuerdos, ¿no es así?", Pregunta. Magnus le sonríe a Stiles antes de darse la vuelta.

"Exacto, Stiles. Y ahora estamos aquí para recuperarlos ", dice, yendo a un gabinete y sacando tiza, entregándosela a la chica de pelo jengibre, levantando un dedo. "Necesito que dibujes algo para mí", dice y luego mira a Stiles, pensativo.

"Ahh, tengo algo que daros", les dice a Stiles y Peter. "¿Venís conmigo por un momento?", Pregunta y sale de la habitación.

Peter y Stiles lo siguen con cautela, vigilando a los Cazadores de Sombras a medida que pasan ante ellos.

Magnus se vuelve hacia ellos, la cara más calmada. "Lo que realmente necesito que hagáis es ir a buscar a alguien". Stiles asiente lentamente y Peter da una curiosa inclinación de cabeza y le hace gestos para que continúe.

"Clary llegó a Pandemonium a principios de esta semana con algunos amigos mundanos, una chica y un chico y eso fue en la primera de las noches centradas en los vampiros que hice. El Clan DuMort y el Clan Staten estuvieron allí y noté brevemente que uno de los Clanes, no estoy seguro de cuál, tenía un interés específico en el mundano masculino ", explica Magnus y Stiles asiente nuevamente.

"Quieres asegurarte de que nadie intente nada malo con su amigo mundano", dice Peter y Magnus asiente.

"Sí, exactamente eso. Tened cuidado, por favor, no es necesario iniciar una enemistad entre los Clanes o las Manadas o los Aquelarres. "Dice, mirando entre los dos antes de hacer un gesto con las manos. "Ahora shoo. Tengo una invocación que hacer y un cazador al que cortejar ", dice y Stiles sonríe. ¡Lo sabía! A Magnus le gustaba el chico de pelo negro y estaba claramente interesado, si la expresión de la cara de Magnus decía algo.

"¡Ja! ¡Sabía que algo estaba pasando contigo! Buena suerte con eso, ¿eh? "Stiles dice y Magnus le hace un gesto para que se vaya.

"Sí, gracias, pero es mejor que te vayas", dice con una pequeña sonrisa y Stiles asiente.

Bueno, a juzgar por la poca - realmente poca en realidad, Magnus no les dijo mucho más aparte de a quién y dónde buscar - información que les dio, su noche sería extremadamente larga, si iba a aventurarse a adivinar. Oh, bien. Al menos Magnus se estaría divirtiendo ...


	17. Chapter 17

Stiles debatió entre ir al hotel DuMort o al almacén del Clan Staten y decidió que él y Peter debían ir primero al DuMort, ya que estaba más cerca del apartamento de Magnus.

Stiles no tenía nada del mundano - Simon, Magnus dijo que se llamaba así, aunque no estaba seguro del nombre, para rastrearlo - así que decidió hacer cierto hechizo que había aprendido al rastrear a una bruja de sangre con un Kalman Vaki, que era un protector de los que sufren y caza a aquellos que evadían la muerte, como una bruja de sangre.

Era un hechizo que podía detectar un latido de un corazón en un área determinada y la fuerza del corazón. El hechizo sería perfecto para encontrar un mundano en una guarida de vampiros y el hechizo no tenía que ser lanzado desde una corta distancia, estaba destinado a rastrear un corazón humano en medio de un bosque de varias docenas de kilómetros de tamaño, usándolo sería fácil encontrar a Simon en un hotel.

Si encontraba a Simon allí, ya que había una posibilidad de que no estuviera allí.

No lo sabía con certeza, pero tenía la sensación de que entre los dos, el DuMort era más probable que intentara algo como secuestrar a un humano o varios, el Clan Staten era más pequeño que el DuMort y era muy respetado en toda la Ciudad, mucho más que el DuMort. Camille puede ser vieja y poderosa, pero muy pocos en el submundo están de acuerdo con la forma en que maneja su Clan.

Es cerca de la una de la madrugada cuando Stiles y Peter finalmente llegan cerca del DuMort, cautelosos de cualquier actividad del edificio. Una de la mañana significa oscuridad casi perfecta y la oscuridad significa actividad, cuando se trata de vampiros.

Los vampiros estaban activos independientemente del momento, pero preferían la oscuridad para alimentarse, como Stiles había llegado a aprender.

Escuchando mientras lanzaba el hechizo desde unos pocos edificios abajo, se apoyó en el edificio y escuchó más atentamente.

Efectivamente, un leve sonido sordo hizo eco en sus oídos, el sonido de un corazón inactivo - era probable que Simon estuviera inconsciente por lo lento, pero fuerte que era.

Stiles miró a Peter y asintió con la cabeza, con la cara cada vez más seria, Peter frunció el ceño mientras él también escuchaba el latido del corazón.

Sabían que estaba allí, pero ¿qué podían hacer? Recordó todos los acuerdos y trató de pensar si algo funcionaría. No se le ocurrió ninguna línea o cláusula para este tipo de situación y se estaba quedando sin ideas aparte de solo ir al DuMort y recuperar a Simon, lo que sería un puesto bastante alto en su lista de malas ideas .

El latido del corazón se acelera repentinamente de lento a rápido, latiendo más rápido que alguien corriendo, signos seguros de pánico y Stiles vuelve su atención hacia el edificio y escucha. El ruido se oye cada vez más cerca.

Poco después, un chico sale corriendo por las puertas delanteras, dolorido y claramente temeroso, incluso desde la distancia. Otra figura lo sigue, acercándose a Simon - tenía que ser él - agresivamente, persiguiéndolo.

Stiles corre, las pisadas ligeras de Peter detrás de él y llama a Simon por su nombre, el mundano se gira en dirección a Peter y él, dando la espalda al Vampiro detrás de él. Apenas ha alcanzado a Simon antes de que empuje al mundano fuera del camino, el vampiro falla por nada al mundano cuando arremetió, siseando.

"¡Vete! ¡No vuelvas!" El vampiro sisea y va de regreso al hotel. Simon está claramente sobresaltado y Stiles ve sangre corriendo por el labio del mundano. Peter se para en silencio detrás de Stiles, hastiado de la guarida de vampiros frente a ellos.

"¿Q-quién sois?" Simon tartamudea y Stiles abre un portal a su propia casa, no al apartamento de Magnus - Magnus tenía que concentrarse en la invocación y tratar de enamorar a un Cazador de sombras que era la personificación de alguien encerrado en el armario - y le hace gestos para que pase por él.

Cuando Simon vacila, sin moverse, Stiles pone los ojos en blanco. "¿Prefieres quedarte aquí?", Pregunta y Simon finalmente se mueve para pasar. Stiles y Peter siguen detrás, el portal se cierra detrás de ellos.

Simon se sienta temblorosamente en uno de los sofás en el salón de Stiles y Stiles se gira para hablar con Peter.

"Voy a necesitar algunas cosas, ¿irías a buscarlas por mí?" Pregunta y Peter asiente, con una pequeña mirada intrigada en su cara. "Bien. Necesitaré mi bolsa de suministros médicos de mi taller, una botella con la etiqueta 'pétalos de rosa silvestres triturados' y un vaso de agua, por favor. "Peter parece mínimamente extrañadp por su extraña solicitud, pero va a hacer lo que se le pidió sin queja.

Stiles se sienta junto a Simon en el sofá y finalmente le habla. "Hola. Lo siento por eso, ¿qué era lo que me habías preguntado? "Dice y Simon habla lentamente, su temblor un poco menos fuerte.

"¿Quién eres tú? ¿Dónde estoy? ", Pregunta y Stiles responde con calma, con la esperanza de calmar aún más al atemorizado mundano al aliviar su mente.

"Soy Stiles y mi amigo arriba es Peter. Estás aquí en mi casa mientras te curamos. "Dice y los ojos de Simon se abren, mirando a su alrededor alarmados.

"N-no, estoy bien. ¿Puedo ... puedo irme? Estoy bien, de verdad. "Dice y Peter grita desde la cocina antes de entrar al salón con las cosas de Stiles y el vaso de agua.

"No, no lo estas. Estás sangrando por un labio partido, es probable que tengas un buen golpe en la cabeza, si no una conmoción cerebral y tu corazón todavía parece que está corriendo una maratón, bebé pájaro ". Dice y Stiles le frunce el ceño, sacudiendo la cabeza ante el apodo presuntuoso. Simon frunce el ceño, confundido ante el español y Peter le sonríe a Stiles porque Simon no lo entiende.

"Aquí están tus cosas". Peter le dice a Stiles, todavía sonriendo y Stiles las coloca sobre la mesa de café. Busca en la bolsa y saca un algodón y una botella de alcohol. Sumergiendo el algodón en la botella, se lo pasa a Simon.

"Aquí, limpia tu labio con esto", dice y Simon lo hace a regañadientes. Mientras Simon se frota el labio, haciendo una mueca al hacerlo, Stiles vierte un poco de los pétalos aplastados en el vaso de agua antes de dárselo a Simon, quien lo toma, pero no lo bebe, sosteniendo el vaso en su mano.

"¿Qué es esto?" Simón pregunta, girando el vaso.

"Seguridad, eso es lo que es. Bébelo, por favor, voy a revisar si hay bultos en tu cabeza ". Dice y busca bultos en la cabeza de Simon mientras Simon intenta beber el agua sin vomitar.

El brebaje es asqueroso, pero muy pocos saben cuáles son sus verdaderas propiedades. Cuando se mezclan en un líquido, los pétalos de rosa aplastados pueden ayudar a determinar si uno era un vampiro, ya que ambos tipos de vampiros tenían reacciones alérgicas de leves a graves al ingerir los pétalos.

Si Simon tenía una reacción menor a la bebida, era un claro indicador de lo que vendría.

Simon terminó todo excepto el mejunje en el fondo del vaso e hizo una mueca. "Eso ha sido simplemente desagradable. ¿Qué era eso?" Preguntó y Stiles se alejó de Simon, su cabeza examinada y sin lesiones.

"¿Cómo terminaste en el DuMort, Simon?" Preguntó Stiles, ignorando la pregunta de Simon por ahora. Si no pasara nada después de haberse bebido el vaso, se lo explicaría, pero si reaccionaba, no estaba seguro de lo que iba a decirle exactamente .

"Uh ... no lo sé realmente. Me desperté boca abajo colgando y luego estaba esa chica vampiro, estaba hablando, eh, era un poco espeluznante y luego apareció otro vampiro, hablaron y después fue muy raro, discutieron y luego me bajaron, pero uh, la chica enseguida estaba sobre mí, y uh, y no de una buena manera. ¡El chico discutió con ella un poco más y luego comenzó a sacarme del maldito edificio! ¡Me estaba siseando como un maldito gato, con los colmillos fuera y todo! Fue un poco aterrador, después aparecisteis de la nada y él se fue ". Simon explica y Stiles puede decir que es similar a él.

"¿Tenían nombre "la chica vampiro "y" el chico vampiro "? Le pregunta y Simon hace una pausa por un momento antes de asentir vigorosamente.

"Oh, sí. Camille y ... Raphael, creo. No estoy al cien por cien seguro sobre los nombres, fue un poco difícil saber lo que estaba pasando", dice y Stiles frunce el ceño.

Bueno, al parecer, finalmente había conocido al "Raphael" del que hablaba Magnus y estaba bastante seguro de que no contaba como una reunión positiva. Oh, bien.

Y si Camille era la involucrada con el mundano, la situación simplemente había pasado de no muy buena a muy mala bastante rápido. Peter pareció entender ese tren de pensamiento y frunció el ceño.

"¿Sabes por qué te llevaron?" Pregunta y Simon salta un poco cuando habla, girándose para mirarlo con una sorpresa muda. Stiles nota que Simon había olvidado que Peter estaba parado allí, lo cual, bueno, también le había hecho eso a él antes.

"No lo sé, pero eh, ¿creo que tal vez tenga algo que ver con Clary?", Dice y Stiles se da cuenta de que está hablando de la cazadora de sombras de pelo jengibre que estaba en el apartamento de Magnus.

"Improbable, pajarito. El submundo no quiere atraer la atención de los cazadores de sombras, de los que pronto será parte tu amiga. No, dudo que tenga algo que ver con tu amiga." Peter dice y Simon parece haberse resignado a los apodos. Simon, en cambio, se preocupa por lo que Peter ha dicho.

"Entonces, ¿por qué estarían interesados en mí? No sé nada y no soy como Clary o vosotros", dice.

Stiles odiaba tener que decirle que estaba equivocado.

"Al igual que nosotros, ¿cómo?" Pregunta Stiles y Simon parece resignado y triste.

"Ya sabes. Solo, ah ... diferente. "Dice casi derrotado y mira su regazo. Stiles puede decir con bastante facilidad de esa pequeña afirmación que Simon tiene algunos problemas serios de autoestima, pero, de nuevo, ¿quién no?

Así que le habla.

"Yo era como tú, Simon, una vez. Verás, mi amigo fue mordido por un hombre lobo y eso cambió algo más que su vida porque también cambió la mía ". Dice suavemente y Peter se mueve cerca para sentarse y apoyarse contra Stiles, ofreciendo su silencioso apoyo. Se inclina agradecido contra él, aceptándolo.

Se toma su tiempo antes de hablarle nuevamente a Simon, tratando de encontrar las emociones correctas que le permitan explicarle que le comprende. "Me dolió ser el único humano. Me herí por eso también y más de una vez. No dejé que eso me detuviera, pero al final hay un límite, ¿sabes?", Dice y Simon asiente en comprensión.

"Sí."

Se sientan por unos minutos en silencio, Peter se acurrucó en silencio al lado de su cachorro, el aire lleno por el dolor de Stiles. Peter permanece en silencio y simplemente disfruta compartir su presencia con su cachorro, tratando de aliviar el dolor que siente antes de que Simon vuelva a hablar.

"¿Qué había en esa bebida de todos modos? Todo me pica." Simon dice, rascándose la pierna.

Stiles y Peter intercambian una mirada antes de explicar lo que hacía la bebida, Simon palidece. Adecuado, aunque un recordatorio bastante sombrío de lo que le deparaba el futuro al mundano.

Finalmente terminan y Stiles se ofrece en silencio para llevar al mundano a su hogar, Simon, atónito, aceptando, todavía en silencio por lo que le había sido revelado.

Stiles probablemente se sentiría tan sorprendido como él si alguien le dijera que las posibilidades de que se convirtiera en un vampiro eran muy altas.

El mundano permanece en silencio todo el tiempo que se tarda en pasar por el portal de regreso a Nueva York y Stiles logra obtener el número de teléfono de Simon antes de enviar al mundano a su casa en un taxi.

Sabía que Simon necesitaría a alguien para recibir apoyo en un futuro cercano y dudaba que su amiga se preocupara por él mucho más que Scott por él.

Además, parecía que había reunido una gran variedad extraña de amigos y Simon probablemente también podría usar a algunos de esos amigos.


	18. Chapter 18

Durante los siguientes meses, varias cosas parecieron pasar una tras otra para Stiles y sus amigos, dejando a Stiles con poco tiempo libre entre cada nuevo problema que surgió por su trabajo.

........................................................................................................................

Todo comenzó cuando Magnus lo había llamado una noche para quejarse del cazador de sombras y Stiles termina compartiendo una noche de borrachera de amores inalcanzables con Magnus, los dos comparan historias de sus respectivos pasados. Sin embargo, el dolor de cabeza y la resaca que surgieron a la mañana siguiente valieron la pena para Stiles, quien de alguna manera alentó a Magnus a seguir intentando ganar el corazón cerrado de Alec.

El consejo del Stiles ebrio fue acertado y cuando estuvo sobrio seguía estando completamente de acuerdo, dejando que Magnus hojeara su armario para encontrar algo atractivo para usar en el Instituto ese mismo día.

........................................................................................................................

Gabriel había terminado llamándolo unas semanas después de eso, diciéndole que el contrato de Dean finalmente había expirado y que Sam era un desastre, pero que intentaba en vano mantenerse unido.

Sam se había enterrado en cazas bastante peligrosas y Gabriel estaba preocupado de que terminara herido o algo peor. Un demonio había estado husmeando detrás de Sam, pero Gabriel no podía ir tras él mientras cuidaba de Sam también y le pidió a Stiles que se quedara con él por un tiempo para asegurarse de que estuviera a salvo.

Stiles había estado de acuerdo y cuando Gabriel vino a llevar a Stiles con Sam, se sorprendió al ver cuánto había cambiado su amigo. Sam lucía diferente y Stiles puede ver exactamente lo que quiso decir Gabriel cuando dijo que estaba preocupado por él. La pérdida de Dean claramente significaba mucho para Sam y aunque no había dicho nada se podía ver el dolor medio oculto en su cara.

Gabriel los dejó poco después, a pesar de que estaba claro en su cara que deseaba no tener que hacerlo. Stiles pasó el tiempo yendo a cazar con Sam - un simple exorcismo de un espíritu, afortunadamente - y logró que Sam se abriera y finalmente le hablara más que unas pocas palabras, finalmente se rompió y se abrió con unas pocas palabras de apoyo dichas con suavidad por parte de Stiles.

Stiles consoló a Sam, dejando que el hombre se derrumbara solo para ayudarlo a volver a unirse cuando lo necesitaba, simplemente reconfortando al hombre con su presencia y calmando al cazador emocionalmente reprimido al no juzgarlo por tener sentimientos y mostrarlos.

Gabriel volvió a aparecer el cuarto día después de su partida y cuando vio a Sam se sintió aliviado al verlo a salvo y mostrando sus emociones, eso confirmó la creencia de Stiles de que Gabriel había tenido problemas para hablar con Sam sobre la muerte de su hermano.

Stiles se alegró cuando vio que los dos comenzaban a hablar y los dejó en silencio en la habitación del hotel. Más tarde, al día siguiente, Gabriel le envió un mensaje de texto y le agradeció por cuidar de Sam y le aviso de que el demonio que le seguía estaba muerto, su trabajo se había completado.

Gabriel le contó que la jefa del demonio era de alto rango y la había atrapado en múltiples planos de existencia simultáneamente, matándola de manera efectiva mientras la mantenía viva al mismo tiempo.

Gabriel le habló de los sellos de la jaula, la trama del Apocalipsis y el papel que Dean y Sam debían haber jugado. Atrapar al demonio, Lilith, sin matarla, había cerrado el último sello de forma permanente, poniendo efectivamente un sello sobre el sello.

Pero el cielo y el infierno ciertamente no parecían darse cuenta y Dean sería liberado del infierno muy pronto, por lo que Stiles se sintió inmensamente aliviado en nombre de Sam.

El regalo que le dio Gabriel por su ayuda - a pesar de protestar contra la necesidad de uno en primer lugar - fue colgado y enmarcado en su sala de trabajo, la pluma dorada casi más larga que su brazo, irradiando un tenue matiz brillante y cálido.

Stiles sonreía cada vez que la veía, complacido de que Gabriel confiara lo suficiente en él para regalarle una de sus plumas, que no solo eran inimaginablemente raras, sino que eran un componente necesario para, sin duda, numerosos hechizos relacionados con el mismo Gabriel.

Saber que Dean regresaría alivió la mente de Stiles, pero no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que su siguiente problema surgió menos de una semana después, en forma de un texto de Simon.

Sin ser demasiado sorprendente, Simon finalmente se había convertido, pero el culpable detrás del cambio sorprendió a Stiles.

Raphael y no Camille, estaba detrás de su cambio y Clary fue la que eligió el cambio para Simon. Stiles se sintió herido internamente. La elección de ser cambiado estaba reservada para el que cambiará solamente, ¡no para otros! Que otra persona decidiera sobre su cambio era muy similar a la violación en términos de consentimiento y tenía efectos físicos y psicológicos en la persona en términos de tratar de hacer frente a algo que no eligió.

El vampiro novato estaba en el momento de aprender a controlar su sed de sangre después de su cambio y Stiles sabía que tener un nuevo novato para proteger podría muy bien presionar los límites en términos de que el Clan aceptara las decisiones de Camille sobre el Clan. Los novatos eran uno de los miembros más protegidos y apreciados de un Clan y Camille claramente no tenía ningún interés en que tales miembros interrumpieran la forma en que manejaba las cosas. Llegaría a un punto crítico en breve, ya que a Raphael no le importaba la forma en que su líder manchaba la reputación de su Clan con sus fechorías y a la mayoría de los del Clan les importaba más hacer las cosas correctas que hacer lo que Camille les decía que hicieran.

Desafortunadamente, Simon era el meollo de la cuestión y era probable que le fuera mal si Camille se salía con la suya.

El mal manejo de la situación por parte de Clary tampoco había mejorado las cosas para Simon, quien estaba empezando a dudar de la lealtad de Clary hacia él, a diferencia de su lealtad inquebrantable hacia ella.

Bueno, eso era lo que pensaba Stiles de la situación, recordaba haber pensado lo mismo de Scott. Cuanto antes se diera cuenta de que su amiga era tan tóxica para él como el antiguo "amigo" de Stiles mejor, era mejor para él concentrarse en cosas más importantes que correr para intentar detener a un hombre demente en su nombre.

Eso y decirle a Simon que investigue los rituales de cortejo de los vampiros en su tiempo libre. Se daría cuenta de la evidencia que señalaba a su legítimo señor lo suficientemente pronto una vez que sacara su cabeza de la niebla de sed de sangre que nublaba su mente. Stiles casi se echó a reír a carcajadas cuando leyó la preocupación de Simon sobre las acciones de Raphael hacia él, pero él no estaba preocupado. Si bien Simon podría haberse metido en problemas por arruinar uno de los trajes de Raphael, la situación tenía prácticamente un letrero de neón brillante que gritaba "¡Me gustas!" ya que se le permitió usarlo en primer lugar. Para cualquier otra persona que pudiera olerlo como la mayoría de los del submundo, que Simon usara la ropa de Raphael era un claro reclamo del vampiro novato.

Simon se enteraría pronto por su cuenta. O tal vez no lo hará. De cualquier manera, Simon no tenía nada de qué preocuparse cuando se trata de las acciones de Raphael hacia él.

........................................................................................................................

Solo unas pocas semanas después, recibió la llamada que siempre había temido que viniera de Beacon Hills en la forma del doctor Alan Deaton.

Deaton lo llamó para pedirle un favor y le dijo que la manada Hale estaba formalmente llamando para pedirle ayuda a Capucha Roja. Una criatura de orígenes desconocidos había entrado en el territorio de la manada y había comenzado a matar humanos, despedazando brutalmente sus cuerpos. La Manada aún tenía que encontrar al culpable a pesar de los esfuerzos por localizarlo y estaba desesperada por obtener ayuda. Deaton aceptó no solo pedirle su ayuda, sino advertirle a Stiles que se preparara para tratar con la Manada si estaba de acuerdo.

........................................................................................................................

Y Stiles estuvo de acuerdo, preparándose para tratar con ellos. Sufriría enfrentando a la Manada una vez más, aunque solo sea para mantenerlos seguros y, lo que es más importante, para ayudar a mantener a su padre seguro. Había sido herido por ellos, sí, pero eso no significaba que quisiera ver a alguien herido.

Así que planificó con anticipación las cosas llamando a Peter y enviándole un mensaje de texto a Isaac, diciéndoles que lo esperaran en Beacon Hills en unos pocos días, que planea salir de su casa por carretera en lugar de simplemente atravesar un portal a Beacon Hills. Le daría tiempo para levantar sus escudos y mentalizarse antes de enfrentar a la manada Hale una vez más.

Eso, reunir información y preparar sus herramientas. Quién sabe en qué demonios se había metido la Manada ahora.


	19. Chapter 19

Peter llegó al veterinario de Deaton unos minutos antes de cuando Stiles planeaba reunirse con ellos - la mayoría de la Manada ya estaba allí esperando, la mayoría variando en emociones entre nerviosismo, ansiedad o emoción, esperando la llegada de Capucha Roja - poco sabía la Manada, por supuesto, además de Isaac y él mismo cuán poca diferencia hay entre los dos en realidad.

Stiles había cambiado mucho desde que se había ido de Beacon Hills y Peter estaba interesado en cómo elegiría interactuar con su antigua manada y cómo reaccionarían ante él. No era un chico que enfrentara a la Muerte contra todo pronóstico, no, ahora las probabilidades estaban a favor de Stiles y la Muerte lo sabía, la mentalidad de Stiles de poner a los demás por encima, incluso de sí mismo, era lo que lo hacía aún más peligroso porque le importaba poco su propia vida.

Algo que Peter esperaba remediar algún día, pero tomaría tiempo y un poco de ayuda de otros antes de que esto pudiera ser tratado adecuadamente.

Algo de la intriga que Peter sentía debía mostrarse en su cara a juzgar por la forma en que Derek lo estaba mirando. Hmph.

No había visto a su cachorro en casi dos meses enteros, ya que había estado ocupado ayudando a varios amigos y aliados en todo Estados Unidos y ahora estaba ansioso por volver a verlo, anticipando la llegada de Stiles con alegría. La confrontación entre la Manada y Stiles sería cruel para Derek y Scott y el resto, aparte de Isaac, probablemente no saldrían mejor parados con el asalto verbal que la Manada sin duda lograría obtener al molestar a Stiles. Era prácticamente inevitable que pasara en este momento y Peter planeaba deleitarse con las consecuencias de la furia de Stiles.

Como parece, el perdón en este caso será como el de la confianza, no dado libremente, sino algo que se gana de manera cuidadosa y constante.

Y, oh, cómo le gustará a Peter verlos rogar.

Al volver a centrar su atención en la habitación, Peter mira a Deaton mientras está de pie, estoico y callado, junto a una de las mesas frente a donde está Derek, pero se da cuenta de lo que había podido recopilar que Deaton sabía quién era Capucha Roja también, aunque Stiles nunca se lo había mencionado y Deaton no era alguien que revelara los secretos que estaba dispuesto a guardar.

Algo para determinar en un momento diferente, tal vez. Los leales a su cachorro deben tener cuidado con lo que deciden divulgar o tratar con él. Deaton incluido.

La mitad de la manada, incluidos Scott, Isaac, Jackson y Erica, se animan con el sonido de un vehículo aproximándose y Peter identifica que el sonido es, de hecho, la camioneta de Stiles dirigiéndose hacía el veterinario. Los demás tienen curiosidad, miran por la ventana esperando ver quién está allí, pero Isaac está reservado y mira nerviosamente entre Peter, Derek y el suelo, pero Peter puede decir que está tan emocionado de ver a Stiles en persona otra vez como él mientras que está nervioso por lo que pasaría y le dio al beta una pequeña sonrisa para tranquilizarle cuando volvió a mirar hacia él.

Viendo que Stiles aprendió de su excéntrico amigo brujo, en lugar de simplemente caminar por la puerta principal del veterinario, aparece por un portal con todo el talento que puede justo detrás de Deaton, el hombre se aleja rápidamente del portal mientras Stiles lo atraviesa con la capucha carmesí sobre su cara lo suficientemente baja como para ocultar sus sin duda brillantes ojos, pequeñas briznas de restos de magia se alejan lentamente de sus manos bajadas, el olor del temor y el asombro de la manada se extendió lentamente por la habitación, incluidos Derek y Deaton.

Peter puso los ojos en blanco ante la exhibición de magia demasiado extravagante, pero sabía que a Stiles le gustaba presumir tanto como él mismo solía hacer en ocasiones y no podía dejar de sonreír. Si Stiles quería presumir, ¿quién era él para juzgar? De hecho, sabía que no tenía nada que decir en contra de que se presentara de esa manera, ya que lucía perfectamente natural para alguien con una habilidad tan real como él.

Stiles mira lentamente alrededor de la oficina de Deaton a las caras de su antigua manada, a las personas a quienes alguna vez había cuidado y a las que había creído tontamente que alguna vez podría haberles importado. Allison también estaba presente, siempre pegada al lado de Scott con su ballesta colgada del hombro. Los dedos de Stiles se movieron hacia su daga enfundada en un pequeño gesto de reafirmación de su presencia, la daga de hierro y plata era como si fuera uno de sus amigos más antiguos, durante los casi siete meses que la tuvo. La daga era, bueno, una daga bendita.

El nuevo apretón de dolor en su corazón al ver a Derek vivo y bien nuevamente le dijo que a pesar de lo mucho que había tratado de olvidarlo y la angustia que había sufrido por las manos y palabras de Derek, no había sido realmente alejado de su corazón roto. Ahora estaba inmensamente contento por el anillo que Ragnor le había dado, seguro de que su aroma y sus latidos serían un claro indicio de quién era y eso causaría innecesariamente que Peter se preocupara por él. Peter se preocupaba demasiado cuando se trataba de él y le mimaba innecesariamente cuando le visitaba.

Isaac lo estaba mirando más silencioso que el resto de la Manada, luciendo cautelosamente esperanzado y con la cabeza inclinada como un cachorro regañado por romper algo.

Cuando el shock desapareció, Deaton se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a hablar.

"Bienvenido, me alegra que hayas aceptado ayudarnos, Brujo supremo, tu ayuda es muy apreciada", dice Deaton y Stiles se sorprende de que use su título formal.

Mientras que Stiles puede usar el nombre de Capucha Roja como su identidad alternativa, brujo supremo era un título que oficialmente le otorgó el Consejo de magia, en el cual todos los Grandes Brujos de todo el mundo: Londres, Atenas, San Petersburgo, Sao Paulo, Ciudad de México, Karachi, El Cairo, Hong Kong, Edimburgo, Madrid, Toronto, Roma, París, Melbourne, Manila, Shanghai, Delhi, Seúl, Tokio, Río de Janeiro, Moscú, Yakarta, Buenos Aires, Lagos y, por supuesto, Nueva York se reunían para conversar entre sí o para dar una declaración formal de 'retirarse' de su posición.

Otra cosa que hacían los miembros del Consejo era nombrar un segundo al mando o esencialmente un asistente para cada Gran Brujo que podría asumir el control si un Gran Brujo lo necesitaba por un período de tiempo o si necesitaban a alguien para ayudarlos. De vez en cuando un Brujo Superior ocuparía el lugar del Gran Brujo cuando su mentor decidiera "retirarse" de su posición. Magnus había solicitado oficialmente que Stiles sea su segundo, otorgándole el título de Brujo Superior. Había rangos más bajos que Brujo Superior, pero era lo que Magnus había querido para él.

Si incluso Deaton se había enterado de su posición, eso significaba que su título oficial ya se había extendido bastante lejos, ya que el Consejo solo se reunió hace tres meses.

Así que se sorprendió, por decir lo menos, de que Deaton incluso se molestara con las formalidades, pero era apreciado. La formalidad era algo con lo que podía trabajar en este momento.

Su voz había cambiado un poco de la que tenía en el pasado, hacía casi dos años desde que se había ido, no podía creerlo cuando hace pocos meses había sorprendido a Peter y Magnus cuando lo llamaron. Su voz había tomado un tono ligeramente más profundo, lo suficientemente diferente para que la mayoría no pudiera discernir su edad cuando estaba escondido debajo de la capucha. Pocos otros factores lo delataban y esperaba una reacción tardía por parte de la manada al reconocerlo.

Sabía también que su olor había cambiado por la magia fluyendo libremente por sus venas y Peter le había dicho lo mismo en una de sus visitas. Al parecer, su aroma olía mucho a canela y vainilla, así como a cualquier otro olor fuerte que tratara en su sala de trabajo a diario. El olor de su ahora ausente uso de Adderall era también un cambio importante, Peter se lo había hecho notar en voz alta.

No es que la Manada pudiera olerlo mientras usaba a Prezioso - el nombre que Stiles le había dado al anillo que Ragnor le regalo - y eso pareció molestar y sorprender a algunos de ellos a juzgar por las miradas de disgusto que recibió. Isaac y Derek preocupados también por su falta de olor.

Stiles comienza a hablar en voz baja, de modo que los que lo rodean tienen que escuchar realmenteo no se enteraran, los lobos en la habitación le muestran su atención.

"Gracias por contactarme. ¿Por qué buscáis mi ayuda?" Pregunta y Derek finalmente habla, con una expresión de confusión en su cara, pero hablándole claramente.

"Un par de campistas fueron encontrados muertos, no hemos encontrado qué los mató", dice y Stiles asiente una vez. La voz de Derek no había cambiado desde la última vez que la había escuchado, el eco de esas palabras brutales resonando suavemente en sus oídos y habla con las palabras más severas y necesarias para hacer su pregunta.

"¿Sabéis qué los mató?", Pregunta, aunque Deaton había dicho que no lo sabían cuándo había llamado, no dejaría que Lydia lo descubriera en tan poco tiempo.

Fiel a su línea de pensamiento, Lydia es la que habla y no Derek.

"No", dice, sacudiendo la cabeza. "La forma en que fueron asesinados no es como la de cualquier criatura, pero no sabemos qué podría ser". Dice con frustración y Peter habla a continuación, con una expresión engreída de 'Yo-sé-algo-que-tú-no' en su cara hacia la Manada, confundiendo a todos menos a Stiles con la expresión.

"A los campistas les faltaba la mayoría de sus órganos y estaban divididos casi por la mitad por el pecho", le dice a Stiles y Stiles le indica que continúe, irradiando un aire de reflexión y curiosidad, "Buscamos en el bosque, pero no encontramos ningún signo de nada fuera de lugar y solo hay una cosa que podría decirnos lo que es esta cosa, pero como acabo de decir, no nos ha aclarado qué es lo que estamos buscando". Dijo, haciendo una pausa. "En el bosque, mientras estábamos mirando, oímos un ruido, uno bastante fuerte. Similar a un murciélago volando, pero mucho más fuerte, casi de manera dolorosa. Esa fue la única cosa extraña que escuchamos, pero el sonido finalmente se detuvo y no lo escuchamos de nuevo ". Dice y la idea que había empezado a formarse de lo que podría ser se aclara para Stiles.

La criatura es probablemente un Wakwak, un pariente de los monstruos filipinos Aswang y Manananggal, los cuales se aprovechan de los humanos. Los Aswang preferían los hígados humanos y el feto de las mujeres embarazadas y con frecuencia podían cambiar de forma a voluntad. Los Manananggal consumían corazones, hígados, estómagos y los hijos nonatos de mujeres embarazadas. Los Manananggal separan su cuerpo inferior y superior y hacen crecer grandes alas coriáceas en su mitad superior, ocultando la mitad inferior por la noche cuando se separaba. Los Wakwak, el probable culpable en este caso, pueden volar como los Manananggal, pero no pueden separar su cuerpo. La criatura hace sonidos como murciélagos batiendo las alas - cuando está más lejos de ti es más fuerte y cuanto más suave es el sonido, más cerca está. Su comida preferida era el corazón, pero consumía más cuanto más hambre tenía.

Si esta criatura se comió casi todos los órganos de dos personas, debe haber estado absolutamente muerta de hambre, pero ¿qué hizo que eligiera atacar aquí y por qué se moriría de hambre a tal punto que casi consumiría los órganos de dos humanos completos? Sin mencionar que el hábitat natural de la criatura en cuestión estaba a todo un océano de distancia.

"Estás buscando en el lugar equivocado", Stiles le dice a Peter. "Por la noche, podría vagar por el bosque, pero esta criatura es un cambiaformas. Humano durante el día, para esconderse ", dice y la manada asiente con la cabeza o le da una mirada de confusión.

"¿Qué son? ¿Lo sabes? "Scott pregunta y Stiles frunce el ceño. La desaprobación es evidente en su voz cuando finalmente habla de nuevo.

"Esta criatura puede parecer humana, pero ciertamente no lo es. No nace tanto como se crea y ciertamente no se crea para ser humano. Es probable que esta cosa sea un Manananggal o un Wakwak, a juzgar por la desaparición de los órganos y los sonidos que escuchasteis, pero me inclino hacia que probablemente sea un Wakwak." Su antiguo amigo está disgustado, no está listo para creer que algo humano en apariencia no podría ser tratado como tal.

Hmph. Una tontería en su opinión. La visión de Scott era simplemente una lente demasiado blanca y negra para que él entendiera realmente el mundo y su gama única de grises y colores.

Supone que sería como decir que Kate o Gerard fueron siempre humanos. Lo cual, seamos honestos, podrían haber parecido humanos, pero como dijo Hermes una vez. Los humanos también pueden ser monstruos.

"¿Cómo lo matamos?", Peter pregunta y Stiles casi sonríe. Justo al punto entonces.

Recuerda cuando estudió textos traducidos filipinos y recuerda las diversas formas de matar a los Aswang y los monstruos relacionados y llega a una conclusión.

"Una daga bendecida funcionaría o una estaca hecha de un árbol en Bayawan también podría funcionar. La sal es definitivamente algo que vais a querer llevar con estas criaturas, las quemaría haciéndoles una herida abierta ", dice y Peter asiente con la cabeza. Lydia a su izquierda luce frustrada, pero complacida.

"¡Maldición! Pensé que era una Tiktik o tal vez una Arpía ". Dice, soltando un resoplido, pateando el cemento con el talón.

Stiles sacude la cabeza lentamente.

"No, las arpías tienen una presencia muy notable, sabrías si fuera una Arpía. Son ruidosas, agresivas - las hembras, de todos modos - y huelen muy mal. También son súper territoriales, por lo que no tendrían miedo de luchar cara a cara. "Dice y Lydia asiente con la cabeza, Jackson se posiciona cerca del lado de Lydia debido a la atención de Stiles hacia ella.

Honestamente, no le importaba, pero al menos el beta estaba demostrando que estaba prestando atención, la propia atención de Lydia sobre sí mismo.

Se pregunta brevemente si esto iba a ser una consulta o si esperaban que él cazara al Wakwak, pero se lo pensó mejor. Sin duda, esperarían su ayuda y, a menos que surgiera algo importante, tenía toda la intención de hacerlo. Además, iba a estar en la ciudad por un tiempo mientras pasaba un tiempo con su padre, ¿por qué no hacer esto también?

Era prácticamente divertido ahora cuánto tiempo le tomaba a la Manada reconocerlo y nadie más allá de Deaton, Peter e Isaac lo sabían, sin embargo, no habían dicho nada para tratar de revelar quién era.

Solo significaba que su antigua manada no lo había conocido lo suficientemente bien como para no reconocerlo sin su olor o su anterior, ahora ausente, ser hablador e hiperactivo.

Supuso que el pensamiento podría no ser el más alegre, pero no significaba que no fuera cierto.

Decide su estrategia y comienza a hablar nuevamente, dirigiéndose a la habitación. Bueno, en su mayoría a Derek y Deaton, pero el resto de la manada también escucha.

"Cazaré a vuestra criatura, pero os pido que os mantengáis fuera de mi camino mientras lo hago. No necesito estar cuidando a alguien que es más probable que se interponga en mi camino que ayudar y no necesito que arruinéis esto y maten a alguien más. ¿Queda claro? ", Dice bruscamente y los asentimientos nerviosos y ansiosos y los 'sí' le dicen que su advertencia probablemente será escuchada. Pero en serio, ¿es realmente pedir demasiado a las personas que lo dejen hacer su trabajo? Había costado que varios de sus clientes trataran de "ayudar" antes de que hubiera agregado esa regla a su política de trabajo y las cosas habían ido bien desde entonces.

"Bien. Os enviaré la factura cuando haya terminado. Ahora, si me disculpáis, tengo un monstruo que cazar ", dice, se dirige a la puerta pasando a todos y se sube a su camioneta, agarrando el volante hasta que cruje bajo la presión de intentar mantener la calma mientras conduce fuera del aparcamiento.

Su corazón había comenzado a latir casi fuera de su pecho y una vez más estaba agradeciendo a Ragnor por su anillo, jugueteando con él mientras conducía hacia la estación. Sus nervios repentinamente han hecho acto de presencia de nuevo y reprimió los inicios de un ataque de pánico mientras conducía.

Respiraciones profundas.

Lentamente se recuperó y cuando levantó la cabeza, Peter estaba en el aparcamiento de la estación, con los brazos cruzados. Saliendo lentamente, se dirige hacia Peter, con la cabeza baja.

Peter no dice nada, pero tira de Stiles a sus brazos y Stiles siente la tensión que sentía en sus hombros y el peso pesado en su pecho desvanecerse a su normal dolor sordo por la presión que lo rodea. Peter habla en voz baja en su oído, el tono calmante.

"Isaac preguntó si estaría bien verte más tarde en la casa de tu padre. Supuso que si planeabas quedarte un poco, te quedarías allí y me pidió que te preguntara. ¿Estarías bien con eso? "Pregunta y Stiles asiente con la cabeza en su clavícula.

Peter se retira, pero solo lo suficiente para mirar a su cachorro a los ojos. Su olor aún está bloqueado, pero al mirarlo encuentra que Stiles es sincero en sus opiniones.

"Está bien", dice y suavemente lleva a Stiles a las puertas de la estación. "Saluda a tu padre por mí, ¿de acuerdo? Tengo que ir a hablar con Chris ", dice, le da una palmada en el hombro y se aleja. Stiles sonríe mientras Peter se va, mirando ansiosamente hacia las puertas de la estación.

Bueno, si había algo que sabía con certeza, era que su padre seguramente se sorprendería.


	20. Chapter 20

Al entrar en la estación, la agente en la recepción era Tara, quien lo saludó sorprendida mientras se acercaba.

"¡Stiles! ¿Eres tu? ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¿Donde has estado niño? ¡Te hemos echado de menos por aquí! ", Dice con entusiasmo y rodea el escritorio para darle un abrazo. Stiles la abraza, una amplia sonrisa aparece en su cara.

Tara siempre había sido una mujer amable, pero sin tonterías y sin duda una de las influencias más positivas para él cuando era más joven y admiraba a la agente por poder soportarle de niño. La mitad de los agentes mayores lo cuidaron como si fuera uno de sus propios hijos y no les importaba su mente inquisitiva y, a menudo, problemática.

Pequeñas misericordias, supone. La vida no siempre había sido mala para él.

"Ohh, que brazos más fuertes que tienes ahí, ¿has estado entrenando mucho últimamente o algo así?" Dice en tono de broma, dándole palmaditas en el antebrazo y Stiles le da una sonrisa.

"Sí, algo así. También es bueno verte, Ta. "Dice y Tara le sonríe con cariño.

"¡Y tu voz también es diferente!" Se ríe, antes de preguntarle "¿Estás aquí para ver a tu padre? Todavía está en su oficina, creo. "Dice pensativamente y Stiles asiente.

"Sí. ¿Está bien? "Le pregunta y Tara asiente, cruzando los brazos.

"Lo está haciendo bien, chico, pero ha sido divertido verlo tratar de mantener esa dieta en la que lo tenías. O termina comiendo algo que se supone que no debe y parece que alguien le dijo que murió un cachorro o los oficiales se burlan de él implacablemente hasta que se da por vencido ". Dice, intentando en vano no reírse mientras describe los esfuerzos de John para hacer dieta.

Stiles resopla, imaginando a los oficiales recordándole constantemente a su padre sobre su dieta y él tratando de no romperla, solo para arrepentirse cuando se la saltaba. Al menos nunca podría decir que su insistencia molesta no lo llevó a ningún lado.

"Eso es genial. Puede que tenga tiempo para hablar más tarde, puede que no, tengo una tarde ocupada planeada mientras estoy aquí ", afirma y Tara asiente.

"Muy bien chico, pero trata de mantenerte fuera de problemas, ¿sí? No intentes nada raro, ¿de acuerdo? "Dice con una sonrisa y Stiles pasa a su lado, gritando detrás de él.

"¡No hay promesas!" Dice, llamando a la puerta de su padre antes de abrir.

Su padre levanta la vista de sus papeles con irritación y luego se sorprende.

"¡Stiles! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ", Pregunta y Stiles se acerca y lo saluda con un abrazo.

"Oh, ya sabes. Esto y aquello, ayudar a los "Hale", en lo personal son un dolor en el culo ". Stiles dice en tono de broma mientras se aleja de su padre. Su padre frunce el ceño ante la mención de la manada Hale, pero vuelve a sonreír después de unos segundos.

"Es bueno verte", dice con un suspiro de cansancio. "Estás aquí por las últimas muertes, ¿verdad?", Pregunta casi de inmediato y Stiles extiende sus brazos en un gesto de "qué puedo decir".

"Sí. Tardé menos de cinco minutos en descubrir qué los mató y ya estoy preparado para cazar a la criatura, pero quería detenerme y saludarte mientras estaba en la ciudad. Creo que probablemente me quedaré a pasar la noche aunque lo encuentre ", dice y su padre sonríe cálidamente.

"Eso sería genial, Stiles. Tu habitación aún está libre y puedes quedarte en cualquier momento que quieras ", dice su padre y Stiles asiente lentamente. Sabía que no había visto a su padre recientemente y hablar por teléfono simplemente no era lo mismo que hablar en persona. Pasar un poco de tiempo con su padre era más difícil de lo que quería debido a la manada y quería poder venir a ver a su padre cada vez que quisiera sin tener que preocuparse porque reaccionaran de forma exagerada ante su presencia. Lástima que no era algo que pudiera hacer.

"Bueno, eso y, por favor, trata de tener cuidado, es lo único que tengo que decir al respecto", dice su padre de forma puntual, atrayendo a Stiles a la conversación.

"Lo intentaré", dice Stiles, antes de recordar la conversación que tuvo con Peter en el frente. "¡Oh! Bien, Isaac lo va a hacer definitivamente y Peter podría venir a cenar también, solo para que lo sepas ", dice y su padre solo sacude la cabeza y sonríe.

"Genial. No puedo esperar. "Dice, se sienta y comienza a revisar sus papeles una vez más, haciéndole a Stiles un gesto de espanto con una mano. "Sabes, cuanto antes lo encuentres, antes podrás acabar", dice despreocupadamente enfrascado en sus papeles y Stiles sonríe.

"Voy a comprar cosas para hacer salmón en crema con puré de patatas de camino a casa". Dice, dándose la vuelta y alejándose, su padre gimiendo de alivio detrás de él.

"Querido Dios, sí. Te quiero, chico, ¿lo sabías?" Su padre grita fuera de la oficina y Stiles grita su respuesta.

"¡Lo sé!" Dice y Tara se despide mientras camina, sonriendo ante sus gritos de un lado a otro.

Sintiéndose mucho mejor cuando sale de la estación que cuando entró, planea su caza mientras va a su camioneta.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sería más fácil si tuviera algo del Wakwak para rastrearlo, pero supuso que se las arreglaría, ya que una visita a Melissa en el hospital para obtener pruebas de los cadáveres lo tendría en el radar de la manada en cuestión de horas e incluso si Melissa tenía buenas intenciones, el problema de enfrentar a la Manada era algo con lo que no quería lidiar en este momento. Sería más fácil cazar esto si no tenía que evitar activamente a la Manada, pero un desafío era algo que siempre esperaba.

Ir al lugar donde encontraron los cuerpos era el siguiente paso. Quizá quedaba alguna pista, ya que era muy poco probable que la policía lograra encontrarlo todo. No es que supieran lo que buscaban, solo que dos cuerpos eviscerados y destruidos fueron encontrados en el bosque.

Los wakwak tampoco eran exactamente las criaturas más limpias, por lo que las probabilidades de que encontrara algo no eran tan malas.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Al subir a la camioneta, Stiles se dirige a la ruta de senderismo cerca de donde se encontraron a los campistas.

Durante el camino a la salida de la ciudad hacia el sendero, recorre una lista de verificación rápida de los elementos que probablemente necesitará.

Daga bendita, comprobado.

Sal, también comprobado.

Y con esos dos artículos, está bastante seguro de que tiene todo lo que necesita para esta caza. Comparado con algunas de sus otras cacerías, esta iba a ser definitivamente más fácil, al menos en cuanto a precio y tiempo. Localizar un objeto para matar a una criatura no era su definición de un momento divertido, pero en ocasiones era necesario.

Algunas criaturas requerían los objetos más extraños y no fáciles de obtener también. Como necesitar algo que literalmente solo se puede encontrar en un museo. Los ghouls en Massachusetts eran un buen ejemplo de eso. Ese había sido un trabajo interesante que nunca quería repetir, nunca.

Afortunadamente, ese no era el caso para cazar un Wakwak. Ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer era encontrarlo y su trabajo estaría completo. Los hechizos de rastreo eran bastante fáciles de hacer, por lo que estaba seguro de que esto al menos no sería terriblemente difícil.

Realmente debería haber sabido mejor a estas alturas que no debería probar la fuerza de su suerte. Era uno de los extremos de la escala o el otro con él y obviamente este no era un buen día.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Esperando cerca del sendero mientras Stiles se acercaba estaban Boyd, Erica, Jackson y Derek, las expresiones en sus caras no eran contentas. Stiles respiró y caminó hacia ellos, a pesar de los sentimientos desagradables que giraban en su cabeza.

"No nos dijiste que conocías a Peter", dice Derek, prácticamente gruñendo la declaración. Stiles se sintió aliviado y enfadado. ¿No estaban aquí porque sabían quién era, sino por qué tenían un problema con que conociera al miembro omega de la manada? Stiles sabe que Peter disfruta vagar entre Beacon Hills y su casa y la de Magnus y no se cuestionó dónde elegía pasar el resto de su tiempo.

Y esa declaración también significaba que alguien lo había estado vigilando cuando fue a la estación y eso era un gran no.

"No era consciente de que había un Omega en tu manada. Pido disculpas por no haber consultado a tu Emisario por ello". Stiles dice lenta y suavemente y su tono no contiene ninguna de las provocaciones que sus palabras claramente tenían.

Había aprendido muchas cosas con el tiempo, pero lo único que Magnus le había enseñado era que cuando las armas y la magia fallaban, siempre se podía luchar con las palabras. Era fácil entonces conseguir lo que querías. Todo lo que tenías que hacer era decir las cosas correctas y siempre recibirías una respuesta. Dirían lo que querías, pero pensarían que las palabras que eligieron eran las suyas y no lo que sabías que dirían.

Y era verdad.

"Deaton no es nuestro Emisario, Lydia lo es. Y eso no responde a la pregunta ", dice Jackson y Stiles no está sorprendido por su aporte. Ser Emisario era una tarea difícil, pero satisfactoria, algo que sin duda Lydia disfrutaría.

"¿La pelirroja? Parece bien informada, a pesar de sus conjeturas incorrectas. Una buena elección ". Dice y lo dice en serio. La elección de Lydia como la nueva Emisaria era, de hecho, sabia en nombre de la manada. "¿Y pregunta? ¿Qué pregunta, joven Beta? Si recuerdas, no se me ha hecho ninguna pregunta. "Le dice a Jackson, quien frunce el ceño al darse cuenta de que tiene razón. Ninguna pregunta había sido dirigida a él. Si la declaración de Derek había sido pensada como una pregunta, entonces debería haberla expresado como tal.

"¿Cómo has conocido a Peter?" Erica pregunta con dureza, sus ojos brillando dorados ante su creciente irritación.

"No de la misma forma que tú, obviamente", dice Stiles y Erica gruñe. A pesar del corto y agresivo temperamento de la Beta, ya no tenía miedo de estar en el lado malo de la Beta. Si podía derrotar a un brujo de cien años entrenado en combate, una Beta con mal genio no era nada.

"¡Responde la pregunta!" Ella responde bruscamente y puede ver que está a unos momentos de sacar las garras. Bien. Si trata de venir hacia él, se dará cuenta lo suficientemente pronto de que puede patearle el culo. Probablemente después de que se avergüence delante de su Alfa y su compañero.

"Beta, estoy aquí para hacer mi trabajo, no para responder preguntas. Si quieres saber más de mí, hay un lugar de preguntas en mi sitio web. Pregunta allí en lugar de molestarme" , dice despreocupado y eso le afecta. Stiles observa casi desinteresadamente mientras se lanza hacia él, con las garras extendidas y levanta dos dedos.

Jadeos y farfullidos escapan de la Beta, la ira es rápidamente reemplazada por el miedo mientras se esfuerza por respirar alrededor del brillante lazo alrededor de su cuello, sus manos arañando desesperadamente su garganta. Boyd y Jackson avanzan, ya sea para tratar de ayudar a Erica o para atacarlo, no lo sabe, pero un movimiento brusco de su cabeza en su dirección hace que detengan sus pasos. Sus dedos se contrajeron cuando Jackson dio un último paso hacia Erica antes de que se detenga, el grito de la otra Beta lo suficiente para detenerlo.

"Ahora, ¿vas a dejarme hacer mi trabajo o tendré que hacer más obvio por qué pedí que no me molestaras?" Stiles le pregunta a Erica con calma y la Beta lucha con su respuesta, diciendo incoherencias. Stiles inclina una oreja en dirección a ella.

"Lo siento, no te he oído. ¿Qué es lo que acabas de decir? "Pregunta y Erica se las arregla para obtener una respuesta aproximada.

"... Di ... dije ... ¡Sí!" Se atraganta y Stiles inclina la cabeza como si estuviera pensando unos segundos antes de dejar caer a la Beta al suelo.

Boyd la ayuda a levantarse del suelo y Jackson mira a Stiles, los enormes jadeos por aire de Erica llenando el silencio.

"Supongo que entendéis por qué pido que no me molestéis. Hablar puede ser tan tedioso a veces ". Stiles dice y Derek finalmente habla, acercándose de una manera que realmente solo podría describirse como acosadora, deteniéndose a centímetros de Stiles. La ira irradia del Alfa, pero no tiene más miedo de tratar con él que con Erica.

"Si esto es a lo que llamas ayuda, no la necesitamos. Amenazaste a mi Beta y si conoces a Peter, entonces sabrás que no confiamos en él. No. Confío. En. Ti. "Dice, dando con un dedo en el pecho de Stiles con cada palabra.

Stiles da un resoplido. Ojalá Derek supiera lo ciertas que eran sus palabras.

"Sé que no lo haces. Nunca lo hiciste" , dice en voz baja y los fuertes jadeos que recibe cuando retira la capucha le dicen mucho. Entonces, ¿no esperaban volver a verlo? Bien, muy mal por ellos.

No se rompería ahora. Ni nunca más.

No por ellos.

Stiles se niega a bajar su mirada y Derek lo mira a los ojos, confusión, dolor, ira, todo está presente en sus ojos. No recordaba que los ojos de Derek fueran tan expresivos, sus emociones tan obvias.

"¿Stiles?" La voz tranquila de Boyd expresa su sorpresa al ver finalmente la cara de Stiles y Jackson continúa mirándolo, aunque ahora sin expresión. Erica no dice nada por la sorpresa, solo mira a Stiles en shock.

"Estoy aquí para hacer mi trabajo. No quiero tu ayuda y no necesito tu confianza. De hecho, es mejor si no lo haces. Me parece que funciona mejor de esa manera. Ahora, si no te importa, aún hay vidas en juego y esta criatura no se va a cazar sola. "Dice lentamente, pronunciando cada palabra mientras se aleja de Derek, sintiendo que los ojos le siguen. Nadie se mueve para detenerlo a medida que pasa por delante de ellos, siguiendo el camino hasta que está fuera de su vista.

Detrás de un árbol mientras se hunde en el suelo, toma lentamente una respiración. Luego otra respiración más profunda. Y otra y otra, hasta que las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos y un grito se atasca en su garganta y la magia gotea de sus dedos para marchitar la tierra debajo de él, todo se desvaneció hasta el dolor en su corazón roto y dolorido.

Podrían haber sido segundos, podrían haber sido minutos. No lo sabía. Todo lo que sabía era la forma en que su corazón latía en su pecho y la forma en que sus pulmones ardían con cada respiración que tomaba. El tiempo que le tomó serenarse no tenía sentido, mientras volvía a ser la persona que sabía que era, la persona en la que estaba contento de haberse convertido.

Las palabras de aliento de Magnus se unieron a las de Dot, Peter y su padre. Las de Isaac y Simon, tanto necesitando como dando tanto amor. Las de Gabriel sarcásticas, pero dulces, las de Sam pensativas y sin temor. El eco en su mente un mantra de gestos relajantes, palabras amables y tonos alegres y amables.

Sus. La palabra firmemente en su mente.

Sus amigos. Su familia.

Esos pensamientos lo sacaron lentamente de su caparazón y le regresaron al mundo real. Si tenía que enfrentar a aquellos que luchaban contra él o trataban de herirlo con sus palabras, simplemente tenía que recordar una cosa.

No tenía que hacerlo solo.

Su lucha era suya, pero no tenía por qué serlo.

Y eso fue lo que lo puso de pie para seguir, sería condenado si la Manada lo alejara de esto también. Lucharía hasta su último aliento para tener esta victoria. Ni su última, ni su primera victoria. Pero una importante, sin embargo.

Eso fue lo que lo impulsó mientras seguía el rastro en que la magia lo arrastraba, hacia el acantilado donde se escondía el Wakwak, hasta que se aseguró de que la criatura estuviera muerta, embadurnada en sal y quemada. Caminando de regreso a la camioneta, entró y comenzó a conducir hacia la ciudad para comprar la comida.

Además, pensó alegremente, la manada no podía realmente molestarlo en la cena si echaba ceniza de montaña y ponía barreras de protección.


	21. Chapter 21

Hacer la barrera de cenizas de montaña terminó siendo lo correcto y se sintió aliviado cuando casi toda la manada apareció literalmente segundos después de que terminó, aún quitándose la ceniza de las manos cuando se acercaron.

"Stiles, yo ... ¿Amigo qué?" Scott dice, luego de correr de cabeza contra la barrera de ceniza de montaña. Sacudiendo la cabeza, Scott intentó convencerlo de que deshiciera la barrera. "Amigo, vamos. ¡Déjanos entrar! ¡Queremos hablar!" , Dice, señalando a Allison a su lado y al resto de la Manada, menos a Jackson y Lydia, que no estaban a la vista.

Stiles resopló.

"Sí, no, no va a pasar amigo, buen intento", dice, agitando la mano para formar una runa de silencio, Scott sigue divagando y gesticulando mientras lo hace, Erica y Boyd se retiran cautelosamente de su mano brillando.

"Stiles, hombre, yo ..." Scott dice, las palabras se apagan creando un silencio pacífico, Scott sigue hablando a pesar de que ya no le escucha. Se dio la vuelta y caminó por el camino hacia la casa, ignorando el grupo de personas fuera.

Peter de pie en la puerta le estaba dando una de las sonrisas más amplias que había visto nunca y no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

"El silencio es una cosa hermosa debo decirlo, pero ¿realmente vas a dejarlos ahí para que Isaac y yo nos ocupemos de eso más adelante?", Pregunta y Stiles se encoge de hombros.

"Literalmente, he llegado a mi límite para interactuar con ellos en este momento. Aparte de Isaac, no me importa lo que la manada tenga que decir sobre mí y tratar de lidiar con sus expectativas de mí no es algo que me interese. Tengo hambre, estoy cansado y honestamente preferiría simplemente estar en casa leyendo el nuevo bestiario que me dieron. ¡Es el bestiario de un cazador! ¡El equivalente en libros infantiles de bestias reales en realidad, pero honestamente no se veía tan mal!" Se pone de pie mientras comienza a juntar los alimentos en la cocina y Peter se apoya en un mostrador cercano para escuchar. "¿Te mencioné que estoy cansado? ¡El motel donde me quedé anoche apestaba y no entiendo cómo Sam duerme en ellos durante la mayor parte del año! ¿En serio? ¿Quién se hace eso a sí mismo? Es como una forma de castigo para uno mismo. No podía soportarlo, todos los moteles apestan, bastante ".

"Hablando de Sam, ¿cómo está?", Pregunta Peter y Stiles pasa del estrés a la conversación, con las manos ocupadas con sus ingredientes.

"Sam está bien, según lo último que escuché. Gabriel me envió un mensaje de texto hace unas semanas diciendo que había escuchado que los ángeles estaban empezando a hacer todo lo posible para intentar rescatar a Dean, por lo que Dean debería estar fuera en cualquier momento. De hecho, he estado esperando una llamada de cualquiera de ellos, pero nada hasta ahora ". Dice y ve a Peter asentir por el rabillo del ojo, centrándose principalmente en pelar las patatas delante de él.

"Es bueno escuchar eso", dice Peter, antes de tomar una manzana del mostrador detrás de él y darle un mordisco. "Y escuché que las cosas están yendo bien para nuestro amigo en la otra costa también. ¿Algo sobre una boda? Pero no obtuve los detalles, ¿quizá te dijo algo al respecto? "Peter pregunta entre mordiscos y Stiles se ríe con ganas.

¡Chico, lo hizo! ¡Había escuchado prácticamente todos los detalles que había! No solo de Magnus, sino también de Simon, que había estado en ese momento. Todos los detalles de la escena completa, cada escena como si fuera una obra de teatro y las oscuras referencias a películas que siguieron se las dijeron a Stiles, quien estaba complacido de que su amigo hubiera hecho algún progreso en su romance con el joven Cazador de sombras. Aunque con su estilo dramático habitual, pero funcionó, ¿no es así?

Eso y por lo que había escuchado, Magnus y Alec no eran los únicos que finalmente iban a ir a algún lugar con su relación - Simon finalmente se había dado cuenta de que él también tenía sentimientos por el vampiro mayor y ahora estaba en las primeras etapas del enamoramiento detrás de Raphael, a pesar de cómo Raphael había hecho varios avances claros hacia el vampiro más joven y Stiles estaba a partes iguales frustrado y divertido por lo torpes que estaban siendo los dos.

"Hmph. Sí, Magnus estaba siendo un reina del drama y el joven Cazador de Sombras estaba siendo obtuso por "el bien del honor de su familia" o algo así ". Stiles explica y Peter asiente con la cabeza en señal de intriga, alentando a Stiles para que continúe, quien estaba poniendo las patatas cortadas en la olla con agua mientras continuaba explicando la historia. "Así que Magnus entra a la boda justo cuando está empezando, él y Alec tienen una ronda de sexo ocular en ese mismo momento y Alec simplemente camina por las escaleras, por el pasillo, agarra a Magnus por su chaqueta ¡y le besa! ¡Frente a sus padres, la mitad de la clave y todos los demás! "Dice Stiles y una expresión incrédula aparece en la cara de Peter, es exactamente cómo se sintió Stiles cuando lo escuchó por primera vez. Sacando la crema batida de la nevera para la salsa de crema, continúa contando la historia. "La dama con la que se suponía que debía casarse fue en realidad bastante comprensiva con todo el asunto. Y esas no son todas las buenas noticias ", dice, sabiendo que a Peter sin duda le interesaría escuchar sobre los dos vampiros y su mutuo enamoramiento.

Y le interesa, totalmente, sonríe y dice "Dime". Stiles vierte la clara en la crema y revuelve, mirando en dirección a Peter, Isaac vagando silenciosamente en la cocina ante los crecientes olores.

"Simon finalmente se dio cuenta de que le gusta Raphael". Afirma y Peter deja escapar un suspiro de alivio exagerado.

"¡Ya era hora! ¡De Verdad! ¡Honestamente pensé que el pobre bebé pájaro iba a estar desorientado para siempre!" Resopla y Stiles se da cuenta de algo.

"¿Por qué le llamas por apodos en español? No le haces eso a nadie más y por lo general no hablas el idioma con regularidad ". Pregunta y Peter se encoge de hombros.

"Honestamente no lo sé, pero lo llamé así como una broma y resultó más divertido de lo que pensaba cuando me di cuenta de que no hablaba el idioma. Sin embargo, es un incentivo para aprender, ¿no es así? Sin duda, Raphael también le ha hecho lo mismo, es su primer idioma, ¿no es así? ", Dice y Stiles asiente. Peter tenía un punto.

"Sí, eso es verdad. Hola Isaac ", dice Stiles e Isaac hace un gesto desde donde se inclina ocupando un mostrador diferente.

"Hola", dice Isaac. "Entonces, uh, he recibido como una docena de llamadas y no sé qué hacer al respecto. Quiero decir, silencié mi teléfono por ahora, pero Derek está tirando de los vínculos de manada bastante fuerte también. "Isaac dice y Peter le responde a Isaac primero, así que Stiles deja que el hombre lobo mayor se ocupe de eso, ocupado en comenzar a condimentar el salmón y vigilar la salsa al mismo tiempo.

"Bueno, creo que estarás bien ignorando el vínculo por un tiempo. Si es más fácil, siempre he encontrado que Stiles tiene una presencia muy parecida a la de un Alfa. Siempre ha sido la madre de la manada, como James- el padre de Derek, es decir - era muy parecido. En gran medida la madre gallina y alguien a quien nunca ignoras". Peter explica de una manera casual y Stiles está tan sorprendido como Isaac ante la explicación de Peter.

"¡No lo sabía! ¿De Verdad? Yo ... Eso es ... Wow. Um, ¿no es lo que esperaba? Es bueno saberlo, supongo. "Stiles murmura y Peter simplemente se ríe.

"¡Bueno, es verdad! No habríamos elegido dejar los vínculos si no fuera por tu presencia. No es difícil saber quién es la madre de la manada y el título no es una indicación adecuada del poder que contempla el título. La madre de la manada es una de las figuras más importantes de una manada además de el alfa y casi todos los Betas acuden a ella por orientación y consuelo. Un papel enormemente importante para nuestro tipo, aunque pocos son educados sobre los roles de una manada hasta tal punto ".

Stiles acaba de poner los filetes de salmón en el horno y sube a la estufa, sumido en sus pensamientos sobre lo que Peter acababa de decir.

"Sí, quiero decir, algo así, como que ... me parecía correcto pedirle ayuda y cada vez que tenía pesadillas ... hablar con Stiles al respecto siempre me hacía sentir mejor que si intentaba hablar con alguien más, ¿sabes? "Isaac dice suavemente y Peter asiente con la cabeza.

"Pero hay dos cosas importantes en este caso. A pesar de que una madre de la manada permite a menudo a los Betas poner más confianza en ella, también es que Stiles mismo es una persona con instinto natural para cuidar" .

Stiles levanta la vista y les sonríe antes de volver a la salsa y comprobar si las patatas estaban lo suficientemente suaves.

Isaac asiente. "Sí, eso es cierto." Le dice a Peter, antes de hablarle a Stiles, "Stiles, sobre lo que dijo Peter antes."

Stiles mira al joven Beta. "¿Qué pasa?" Pregunta, Isaac luce un poco nervioso.

"Um, ¿realmente vas a irte sin tratar de hablar al menos con la manada? Mira, sé que probablemente no quieras hablar con Derek o Scott y lo entiendo, pero sé que Lydia y Jackson se han preocupado por ti y no son los únicos aparte de mí"Dice y Stiles sacude la cabeza lentamente.

"No. Mira, sé ... sé que lo que se dijo probablemente no fue bien pensado o incluso una decisión colectiva por parte de la manada. De hecho, estoy bastante seguro de que no fue así ". Hace una pausa por unos segundos antes de continuar. "Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que nadie se molestó en discutirlo", dice y las expresiones de culpabilidad tanto en la cara de Peter como en la de Isaac son casi suficiente para hacer que deje de hablar, pero sabe que cuanto antes se diga, mejor . "Y sé que ninguno tuvo nada que ver con eso y estoy seguro de que tienes razón, Isaac, estoy seguro de que no eres el único que se opuso a lo que se dijo" y vuelve a hacer una pausa para dejar que sus palabras penetren. "El punto es que no estoy realmente interesado en lo que tengan que decir. Lo que se dijo aunque no quisieran quedó muy claro para mí y lo que tengan que decir ahora no va a cambiar eso" .

Isaac baja la cabeza y asiente levemente. "Entiendo. Solo quería saber."

Stiles se acerca al Beta, estirando sus brazos para un abrazo. Isaac prácticamente se encuentra con él para un fuerte abrazo y Stiles se lo devuelve dejando un brazo alrededor de la espalda del Beta y el otro pasando suavemente sobre su pelo. Stiles le permite al Beta elegir cuando terminar el abrazo, pasando su mano por el pelo de Isaac en un movimiento calmante.

Después de un rato, Isaac se retira y Stiles lo deja, mirando al Beta a los ojos.

"¿Mejor?" Pregunta Stiles e Isaac asiente vigorosamente con la cabeza en señal de afirmación. "Bien. Ahora, la cena está casi lista, así que déjame terminar antes de que algo empiece a arder ", dice, agitando sus brazos ampliamente en un gesto de espanto. "¡Ahora los dos, idos!", Dice y los dos salieron de la cocina al comedor.

........................................................................................................................

La cena de esa noche es tranquila, pero agradable y hablar con su padre nuevamente es algo maravilloso, hablar con él sobre las cosas en la estación, sus agentes, lo que estaba haciendo en su tiempo libre, al parecer estaba reparando el Jeep.

Stiles también se las arregla para obtener un poco de detalles tanto de su padre como de Peter sobre cómo Peter estaba progresando en sus intentos románticos, sin sorprenderse de que solo hubiera logrado un progreso menor. Tomaría tiempo y esfuerzo atraer al cazador, pero a Peter no le faltaba ninguno de los dos.

En algún momento antes de que Stiles se fuera a dormir, le hizo una oferta a Isaac para que se quedara con él cuando empezaran las vacaciones, la escuela casi había terminado y le había ofrecido que se quedara durante el verano si las cosas se ponían demasiado insoportables en Beacon Hills. Isaac había aceptado, dándole a Stiles una amplia sonrisa y otro abrazo.

Unas horas más tarde, saliendo al césped para descubrir que la mayor parte de la manada todavía estaba allí, creó un portal justo al lado de su camioneta, rompiendo la barrera de ceniza de montaña con un movimiento de la mano antes de atraer el portal sobre él y la camioneta con un movimiento de su mano.

Y si había dejado la runa de silencio en la casa, bueno, nadie lo sabría además de él.


	22. Chapter 22

Durante los siguientes meses, Stiles hizo todo lo posible por olvidar todo lo relacionado con la manada enterrándose en trabajos en varios lugares. No era la mejor manera de sobrellevar la situación, pero disfrutaba haciéndolo, por lo que no pensaba demasiado en eso.

Desde la caza de un Itcuintlipotzoli que aterrorizaba a una ciudad en el sur de Nuevo México hasta el descubrimiento de un Quanlier en los bosques de Minnesota, se mantuvo ocupado viajando por semanas por su trabajo.

........................................................................................................................

Después de esos dos casos, fue abordado por la Bruja Suprema del Gran Brujo de Londres mientras visitaba a Magnus en Nueva York en Pandemonium, presentándose como Anthea.

El Gran Brujo de Londres quería su ayuda, con qué no se lo quería decir, solo afirmando que no era demasiado peligroso y que se le pagaría bien por su ayuda.

Decidiendo que no tenía nada más que hacer aparte de trabajar en su sitio web y que Anthea parecía sincera, aunque un poco desinteresada al hablar con él, estuvo de acuerdo.

Al llegar a Londres con Anthea, se reunió y habló con el Gran Brujo de Londres, quien, como antes en la reunión del consejo, llevaba en su brazo un paraguas, vestido con un traje bien hecho.

Al parecer, el brujo tenía un hermano - más joven que él por un par de décadas, había mencionado, aunque a Stiles no le parecía extraño ese hecho, los hermanos y medio hermanos brujo a menudo estaban separados por muchos años - y había ido y hecho algo bastante tonto, yendo a pelear con algunas personas peligrosas con nada más que su mente y su magia. No podía interferir directamente, pero alguien que no haya sido contratado directamente por él o que no se sepa que trabaja con él podría ofrecerle un poco de ayuda. Discretamente, por supuesto. Su hermano a menudo se ofendía si sabía que su hermano estaba interfiriendo con su "trabajo".

Aceptó ayudarlo y se fue a Brasil, haciendo lo que le pedían. Durante casi un mes, trabajó para ayudar al hermano del Gran Brujo, cuidando discretamente al hombre, matando a algunas personas bastante desagradables, con el permiso del Gran Brujo de Buenos Aires por supuesto y asegurándose de que el idiota no muriera de un golpe de calor. Los veranos brasileños eran los peores y el idiota vivía en un apartamento de una sola habitación que no tenía agua fría ni aire acondicionado.

Se figura que un hombre de su inteligencia tendría cero habilidades de autocuidado o conservación.

Y si una carta descartada dirigida a alguien con el nombre de "John" encontró su camino a su chaqueta uno de esos días, nadie podría afirmar que fue él cuando terminó en la dirección 221B.

En general, terminó siendo una experiencia interesante que no quería repetir nunca más. La recompensa fue tal como se explicó y con su ayuda el regreso del hermano del Gran Brujo a Londres se aceleró varios meses.

Eso era bueno. Y el bronceado que obtuvo de pasar un mes en Brasil también era agradable.

........................................................................................................................

Después de eso, se encontró haciendo un poco más de trabajo en los Estados Unidos, teniendo cuidado de evitar Maryland - el mismo Ravenstag había aparecido una vez más, esta vez dejando lo que Stiles creía que eran "regalos" de cortejo para un compañero y decidió hacer lo más sabio y no molestarlo.

En Texas, una familia de paseantes solicitó su ayuda para encontrar a un miembro secuestrado de su familia, la joven estaba siendo utilizada como cebo por un cazador para tratar de atraer a su familia a la muerte. Stiles rescató a la mujer y dejó al cazador inconsciente, con cuidado de no dejarse ver, la familia de la mujer se alegró mucho de su regreso a salvo.

Después de dejar Texas, se queda en Alaska durante casi un mes para cazar un Amarok, una criatura que mató a varios cazadores de varias aldeas diferentes durante un corto período de tiempo. Stiles caza al monstruoso lobo y le entrega el cuerpo a una de las familias de los cazadores asesinados por la criatura, tomando solo un diente y una garra de la criatura como pago. Las familias de los cazadores muertos necesitarían todo lo que pudieran obtener para compensar a los miembros de su familia desaparecidos.

Al regresar a casa, pasa algunas semanas con Isaac, quien vino a visitarlo, no porque la Manada fuera insoportable, sino porque, en su mayor parte, preguntaban constantemente sobre él y cómo estaba y en general eran prepotentes con él y cualquiera que estuviera asociado con Stiles. Se alegraba de que Isaac estuviera bien, pero aún no tenía interés en hablar con alguien más de Beacon Hills con quien no estuviera en contacto.

Después de que Isaac regresa a regañadientes a Beacon Hills, pasa algún tiempo haciendo el trabajo en su casa. La estufa eléctrica de la cocina fue reemplazada por una de gas, la lavadora y la secadora que hacían ruidos extraños fueron reemplazadas, su sala de trabajo fue reorganizada para que quepan más artículos, ¿quién sabía que recolectaría tantas cosas? La mitad de la habitación estaba llena de estantes llenos de ingredientes y el resto eran libros, artefactos o su configuración alquímica bastante grande.

........................................................................................................................

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que surgió algo nuevo porque después de regresar de visitar a Magnus y Alec - ¿Malec? Era más fácil decirlo cuando están los dos juntos - en Nueva York encuentra a Gabriel esperando solo en su casa.

Tanto que Gabriel estuviera en su casa como que estuviera solo era igual de preocupante.

"Hey, Stiles". Fue su saludo cuando entró en el salón y Stiles se preocupó más. ¿El tono de Gabriel era el de un hombre abatido? ¿Ser celestial? ¿Embaucador? Sonaba como alguien que estaba muy deprimido y Stiles inmediatamente se sienta a su lado, silenciosamente alerta.

"Gabriel. ¿Qué está mal? "Pregunta y parece que solo lo hace encogerse sobre sí mismo. Ver al hombre generalmente vibrante y enérgico lo suficientemente molesto hasta el punto de no querer hablar sobre su problema era definitivamente un problema y solo se le ocurrían dos cosas que podrían estar mal, que eran problemas con Sam o familiares. Iba a apostar que era lo primero, en este caso.

"Yo ... bueno, uh. Dean ha vuelto. "Gabriel dice bajando la voz lentamente.

"¡Eso es genial!" Dice Stiles, excepto que la expresión de la cara de Gabriel dice lo contrario. "¿Cuándo regresó?", Pregunta Stiles, con la esperanza de encontrar la manera de que finalmente le diga cuál era el problema con eso. En algún momento en los próximos minutos, con suerte, pero podría esperar más si era necesario.

"... Hace más de dos meses", dice Gabriel y Stiles parpadea.

"¿Tanto tiempo? ¿Por qué no dijiste nada al respecto? "Pregunta y Gabriel lo mira tímidamente antes de responder.

"Bueno, yo ... tampoco se lo dije a Sam en ese momento".

Stiles solo le da su mejor cara de '¿hablas en serio?' antes de intentar dar una respuesta.

"¿Por qué no?" Demanda y de verdad, ¿qué estaba mal? Sus amigos eran como vivir en un episodio de, bueno, la serie Friends. Ross y Rachel no eran nada comparado con el drama de las relaciones de las parejas que él conocía. De verdad. Era una locura a veces.

Pero ese no era el punto, así que vuelve a concentrarse en lo que Gabriel estaba diciendo.

"... A Sam le preocupa la opinión de Dean sobre ... nosotros. Y la opinión de Bobby también. Estoy preocupado por el hecho de que casi siempre están observándonos y no me dejan acercarme. Yo ... no sé qué hacer ..." Resopla y Stiles se sienta en silencio durante varios minutos antes de pensar en una idea.

Necesitaba encontrarse con Dean de todos modos y alguien tenía que decirle a Sam que dejara de ser un idiota antes de que rompiera su relación. Le gustaba la idea cuanto más lo pensaba, aunque así solían ser sus ideas.

"¿Dónde están?" Pregunta y Gabriel responde casi inmediatamente.

"Connersville, Indiana. ¿Por qué?" Pregunta, mirando a Stiles con preocupación.

"Es posible que no puedas ir, pero no tengo ningún problema en hablar con Sam. Dean y yo tampoco nos conocemos todavía, así que probablemente no intentará apuñalarme en el primer minuto de conocerlo ". Tal vez. Ciertamente esperaba que no.

Gabriel le da a Stiles una mirada. "Esa no es exactamente una buena idea y Dean no tiene problemas con apuñalar a alguien, estoy seguro de que ya lo sabes".

"Sé que no es una buena idea", dice de pie y comprobando dos veces que tenía su daga, "pero de todos modos lo haré", dice con firmeza, mirando a Gabriel.

"¡Bien! Bien, te llevaré allí, solo ... dame un segundo ", dice, levantándose y caminando junto a Stiles.

Stiles le sonríe a Gabriel, tocando suavemente su brazo. "Oye. Estará bien ", dice y Gabriel suspira.

"Espero que sí ... gracias", dice y Stiles deja caer su mano. "Bueno, aquí vamos", dice Gabriel y con un chasquido de sus dedos, Stiles aparece en Indiana.


	23. Chapter 23

Al aparecer directamente en el asiento trasero del Impala, Stiles está más que un poco sorprendido, observando brevemente los edificios que pasan fuera a la luz del sol de la mañana.

"Qué cojo-" Una voz se corta y al ver que Sam está actualmente en el lado del pasajero en la parte delantera, Stiles asume que la voz sorprendida de delante de él es de Dean, el coche gira ligeramente antes de regresar a su carril.

Dándose la vuelta para enfrentarlo con un arma en la mano, Sam la baja lentamente de Stiles, que se sentó y saludó al cazador sorprendido.

"Hey, Sam". Stiles dice en voz baja y Sam continúa mirándolo fijamente, registrando lentamente su presencia.

"¡¿Sam, qué está pasando?!", Pregunta Dean, ojos verdes de color prominente alejándose de la carretera para mirarlo por el espejo retrovisor, no contentos con la presencia desconocida.

"¿... Stiles qué? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? "Sam pregunta, ignorando la pregunta de su hermano y Stiles puede ver que Sam está preocupado. Por él o por su hermano, no puede decirlo todavía.

"Estoy aquí por varias razones". Dice un poco enfadado y tiene la sensación de que Dean está escuchando con atención lo que está diciendo como lo está haciendo Sam. "Uno, al parecer, necesitas un recordatorio de que tienes responsabilidades fuera de la caza con las que lidiar, lo cual me sorprendió escuchar. Normalmente eres una persona muy responsable Sam y no puedo creer que puedas olvidarte tan fácilmente de las personas que se preocupan por ti ". Dice, los ojos de Sam bajaron en perfecta comprensión de lo que quiere decir. "Dos, ¡ni siquiera tuviste la cortesía de al menos decirme que Dean había regresado! ¡Estaba tan preocupado por él como tú y ni siquiera me lo dijiste! Tuve que averiguarlo por Gabriel y déjame decirte Sam, eso tampoco me complace" . Dice y puede ver claramente que sus palabras están siendo escuchadas muy de cerca. "Además", dice, dirigiéndose a Dean ahora, su voz un poco más calmada ahora que casi había terminado de regañar a Sam, "Me complace finalmente conocerte en persona Dean, he escuchado muchas cosas buenas acerca de ti. Me alegro de verte de nuevo en una sola pieza ", dice y Dean parece calmarse un poco ante su presencia desconocida después de la declaración.

Probablemente suponga que si Sam lo conoce valía la pena darle una oportunidad, incluso si apareció como por arte de magia en la parte trasera del Impala.

"¿Conoces a este niño, Sam?", Pregunta Dean y Sam asiente lentamente con la cabeza antes de hablar.

"Sí, uh, Stiles es un amigo mío. Supongo que otro amigo le pidió que nos vigilara. "Dice y Stiles entrecierra los ojos hacia Sam.

¿Amigo? ¿Es eso realmente lo que iba a llamar a Gabriel? ¿Solo un amigo? Oh, iban a tener unas cuantas palabras cuando Dean no estuviera cerca para escucharlos.

Dean resopló. "Bueno, podrías haber dicho algo al respecto, Sam. Niño, francamente, estoy un poco preocupado por el motivo por el que acabas de aparecer en el asiento trasero, pero para lo que sea que estés aquí, ¿te importa ayudarnos con esta búsqueda primero? Lo que sea que Sam esté haciendo, no me importa que se ocupe de eso, pero esto es un poco más importante en este momento ", dice Dean y Stiles piensa que preferiría que Sam fuera a hablar con Gabriel ahora, pero era un acuerdo aceptable.

"Está bien, Dean, no me importa ayudar", dice Stiles, antes de darse cuenta de algo. "Y deja de llamarme 'niño', haces que parezca que tengo 13 años o algo así. Estoy seguro de que no querrás que te llame viejo ", dice Stiles y obtiene la reacción que espera.

"¡No soy tan viejo!" Dean protesta y Stiles simplemente se ríe. Cuando el Impala se detiene en un hotel, sale antes de girarse para seguir a Dean y Sam a su habitación de hotel.

"Bueno, ciertamente no eres un twink, eso es seguro. Aunque es probable que puedas lograrlo si lo intentas" . Stiles dice con picardía y Dean solo le da una mirada de confusión, pronunciándole la palabra a su hermano. Sam solo le da una mirada de "no quieres saberlo" mientras sacude la cabeza y Dean se encoge de hombros.

"Está bien", dice Sam, yendo y dándole a Stiles un libro. Stiles comienza a hojearlo mientras escucha a Sam y Dean hablar. "Entonces, ha habido dos muertes hasta el momento, Luke Wallace y Jennifer Nadoda. Wallace fue encontrado muerto ayer por la tarde al haberse atragantado con cuchillas de afeitar que se encontraban en algunos dulces que había comido y la señorita Nadoda se ahogó mientras estaba en la cocina comiendo una manzana muy temprano esta mañana en una fiesta". Sam explica y Stiles comienza a tener una idea de lo que podría estar pasando, hojeando el libro para rituales específicos de invocación mientras Dean habla.

"Lo cierto es que hubo algunas cosas que se destacaron sobre sus muertes. Mira, Wallace acababa de comerse unos dulces que su esposa había comprado en la tienda y encontraron a Jenny con bambollas en su cara. Se ahogó en agua hirviendo, pero el agua no estaba conectada a ningún calentador ni nada de eso. Simplemente se calentó con ella dentro y su amiga dijo que algo la había estado sujetando, que no pudieron sacarla a tiempo ", dice Dean y Stiles se detiene en una página que parecía estar en el contexto correcto para el situación, leyendo con cuidado mientras Sam habla de nuevo.

"Encontramos una bolsa hexagonal en ambas ubicaciones y los artículos que contenían eran bastante raros. Extintas hierbas exóticas, huesos de infantes, una antigua moneda celta. Cosas que no encuentras en ningún lado. De hecho, la mayoría de esas cosas no se pueden encontrar en ningún lugar, en absoluto ".

Stiles mira a Sam ante la mención de la moneda. "Esta moneda. ¿Se sabe la fecha en la fue hecha?"

Sam asiente lentamente, ligeramente confundido por la pregunta al azar. Como sea, Stiles tenía una idea de hacia dónde podría ir esto, así que solo esperó la respuesta.

"Oh, sí. ¿Mejor conjetura? Yo diría que entre el siglo cinco y uno antes de Cristo. Así que es bastante vieja ".

Stiles asiente. Eso encaja con lo que encontró. Los artículos con significado eran más poderosos cuanto más significan para esa persona y si pertenecía a una bruja, probablemente era bastante poderosa.

"Bueno, yo también encontré algo. Parece que esta bruja está tratando de invocar a un demonio. Tampoco cualquier demonio. Samhain, un demonio celta de la muerte." Dice, señalando el ritual escrito en el libro. "Tres sacrificios, tres días, el último día para hacerlo el 31 de octubre. Realizar el ritual liberará a Samhain, pero ¿con qué vinculación?" Reflexiona Stiles, recordando todos los libros de historia. ¿Quién se hacía cargo de la mayor parte de Europa en ese momento? Roma. Y con los romanos, tienes Feralia y el Día de Todos los Santos. Este último era más probable que fuera la causa del sello, aunque eso pasó muchas décadas después. "Samhain debe haber estado sellado para no cruzar el velo desde el momento en que Roma se hizo cargo de esa parte de Europa. No tenían las mismas festividades, probablemente convirtieron a la mayoría de los creyentes de Samhain a sus festividades. Probablemente causó que muchas personas perdieran la fe en Samhain, dejaron de adorarle. Para eso era originalmente el día, además de las celebraciones de la cosecha y los druidas que veían el futuro ", dice Stiles y Dean se ve sorprendido.

"¿Has llegado a la conclusión de todo eso de lo que te dijimos y del libro?", Pregunta y Stiles sonríe.

"Eso y más. Si tengo que adivinar, diría que Samhain quedó atrapado cuando apareció el cristianismo en el Imperio Romano. ¿Adorar a los demonios rodeados por una religión que despreciaba y temía cualquier cosa remotamente relacionada con ellos? Ya no es lo mejor que hacer. Apuesto a que algunos fieles se aferraban bastante a la creencia a pesar de eso y si tengo que adivinar, eso es lo que es esta bruja ", dice y Sam asiente, impresionado.

"¿Crees que podría ser tan vieja?", Pregunta y Stiles se encoge de hombros.

"Sí. Unos pocos sacrificios rituales de sangre para mantenerse viva y la edad ya no importa realmente ", dice, suspirando. "Lo que es peor es que no sabemos cuántos años tiene esta señora para seguir investigando. Aunque, cuanto más joven trata de quedarse, más gente ha matado ya solo para mantenerse viva ", explica y ese pequeño hecho no sorprende a nadie en la habitación.

"Bueno, genial entonces. Ahora, todo lo que tenemos que hacer es encontrar a esta bruja y matarla antes de que intente terminar este ritual. No hay problema" , dice Dean y Stiles tiene la sensación de que podría estar siendo más que un poco sarcástico.

"Bueno, ¿qué estabais planeando hacer?", Pregunta y Sam frunce el ceño en contemplación.

"Bueno, íbamos a preguntar, quizá entrevistar a los estudiantes de la fiesta de esta mañana, después de que investigáramos, pero como eso ya está hecho gracias a tu ayuda, podríamos hacerlo ahora, supongo", sugiere Sam y Dean asiente con la cabeza.

Stiles choca sus manos. "Bueno, ¿qué estamos esperando exactamente? Acabemos con esto ", dice y espera que con la única daga que trajo consigo sería suficiente porque no quería descubrir de la manera más dura lo bien que Dean podía disparar con el arma en su cintura.

........................................................................................................................

Mientras Dean y Sam entrevistaban a los maestros sobre la estudiante muerta y cualquier actividad sospechosa, Stiles encuentra otra bolsa de hechizos oculta detrás de las gradas del gimnasio. Un indicio de a quién está buscando está en la hebra de pelo teñido y rubio que encuentra en la parte inferior de la bolsa hexagonal.

Las menciones de Dean acerca de Tracy, la amiga de Jennifer, parecen coincidir y tiene la sensación de que ella es a la que están buscando.

Su presentimiento se confirma cuando Sam y Dean se reúnen con él para explicar sus hallazgos, diciendo que Tracy atacó a su maestra de arte por comentar sobre las máscaras que había hecho, las máscaras aparentemente lo suficientemente familiares a un demonio para que le causara incomodidad a Dean. Lo esconde bien, pero Stiles puede ver los movimientos casi imperceptibles y la mirada bien oculta de miedo y dolor en sus ojos. Era algo que nadie podía ocultarle. Solía ver esa misma mirada cada vez que se miraba en el maldito espejo, no era tan difícil ver esa mirada en otra persona.

Ahora saben, al menos, a quién buscan, pero no dónde hacerlo. Ninguno de los compañeros de clase de Tracy parece tener una idea de dónde vive, pero Stiles se las arregla para averiguar sobre una fiesta en el cementerio la noche siguiente, teniendo esto en cuenta para más adelante.

Otra cosa que nota y es un detalle bastante importante es que ningún fuego normal podría causar el nivel de carbonización que se encuentra en los huesos en la bolsa hexagonal.

Inmediatamente va a buscar a Dean y Sam, preguntando por la maestra de arte.

Los dos confirman que habían visto un horno en la sala de arte y Stiles se mueve rápidamente y se dirige a su oficina, encontrando otra bolsa de maleficios en su escritorio.

¡Dos brujas, no una! Eso explica mucho. Y también significaba que iba a ser imposible encontrar a Tracy sin tener a la maestra.

Pues bien, tiempo para objetos mágicos.

Stiles sabía que Magnus tenía un par de esposas a prueba de magia, por lo que las tomó prestadas. Fue simplemente una cuestión de convencer a los hermanos y conseguir a la maestra después de la escuela, costando solo unos segundos ponerle las esposas en las muñecas.

La expresión absolutamente desconcertada en su cara cuando no pudo hacer ningún hechizo hizo que Stiles se riera, los hermanos alegres cuando pusieron a la maestra en la parte trasera del Impala.

........................................................................................................................

Dean conduce de regreso al hotel para encontrar a dos extraños, Stiles está parado con su daga detrás de la maestra, con los ojos abiertos ante los extraños que se encuentran frente a ellos. Sam enfrente de él tiene su arma dirigida hacia ellos, pero Dean se acerca y mira sorprendido a los extraños antes de reconocer a la persona vestida como un contador, instando a Sam a bajar su arma.

Stiles mira desde detrás de la maestra, arma aún desenfundada y cauteloso.

Stiles ve como el Ángel-Castiel, le había llamado Dean - se avergonzaba a sí mismo diciendo algo estúpido, comentando el delicado problema de la sangre de demonio de Sam, aunque lo que eligió decir era extraño.

Stiles no dice nada mientras Castiel habla con Dean sobre las muertes y Samhain, en el que se confirma su teoría de antes, hasta que el otro Ángel en la sala decidió hablar.

"Veo que has encontrado la fuente de las invocaciones, pero ¿por qué permitirías que esta criatura permanezca armada?", Dice el Ángel y Stiles se da cuenta de que el Ángel está hablando de sí mismo, no de la maestra.

Es tan agradable ver que los propios ángeles son tan prejuiciosos como los cazadores de sombras, si no más. Encantador.

"No soy más una criatura que tú mismo, aunque podemos llamarnos a nosotros mismos y a los demás con nombres diferentes. Solo te pido lo mismo que tú: que me muestres respeto ". Stiles dice en Tartariano y los ojos del Ángel se ensancharon con el lenguaje que eligió usar.

Su propio idioma no era muy diferente, como aprendió mucho después, el Enoquiano y el Tartariano solo tenían algunas diferencias menores, principalmente en la colocación de verbos en oraciones escritas.

"¿Por qué te juntas con estos monos? ¿Sabes que tu propia muerte no se queda atrás cuando les ofreces ayuda para cazar a esta Bruja, pero aún así eliges hacerlo?" , Pregunta el Ángel y el segundo lo reprende, hablando bruscamente ante sus palabras.

"Uriel, no hables así de ellos. Han demostrado ser prometedores y es su propia elección ofrecer su ayuda, independientemente de lo que está por venir ", dice Castiel y Stiles mira al Ángel de cerca. Parpadea cuando la energía que sale del Ángel se vuelve reconocible después de unos segundos, igualando la débil energía que el propio Dean emite, aunque Stiles duda que Dean lo sepa.

"¡Tú eres el que reclamó el alma de Dean!", Dice y el Ángel le mira tímidamente por un momento y Stiles habla de nuevo antes de que el Ángel pueda. "Te lo agradezco, Castiel. Puedo sentir que no fue una hazaña pequeña lograr que Dean saliera de allí y es posible que Dean no sea el mismo que era antes de ir al Infierno, pero es lo más cercano a lo que era. Los hermanos son amigos míos y si nuestros caminos se cruzan de nuevo, sé que tendré la esperanza de un buen encuentro. "Dice y el Ángel lo mira con la cabeza inclinada antes de asentir con la cabeza.

"Creo que tu presencia no tendrá consecuencias para el futuro de Dean o Sam, pero debes saber que si les llega algún daño", comienza a decir el Ángel, pero Stiles lo interrumpe.

"No si puedo evitarlo, no lo hará. Aunque sabes que puedo decir lo mismo. Si tu intento cambia incluso lo más mínimo el futuro de los hermanos, descubrirás que no eres el único que está dispuesto a tomar las armas ". Stiles dice con firmeza y el Ángel asiente rígidamente antes de girarse hacia Dean, Stiles notando que los Ángeles parecían molestos por algo.

Parece que tendrá que verificar dos veces con Gabriel lo que el Cielo tenía reservado para los Winchester. Nada bueno, si las expresiones en las caras de los Ángeles dicen algo.

........................................................................................................................

La caza de la otra Bruja tomó muy poco tiempo y los Ángeles se fueron después de que las dos Brujas murieron, un Ángel se fue completamente y el otro siguió a Dean discretamente a donde fuera que el cazador planeaba ir.

Sam se encontró con Stiles y la expresión de su cara hablaba de arrepentimiento. Bien. Nadie merecía ser olvidado, incluso si no era a propósito. Llevando a Sam del hotel a su casa donde Gabriel estaba esperando, esperaba que los dos hablaran sinceramente.

Los hermanos iban a necesitar la ayuda de Gabriel bastante pronto y Sam necesitaba a Gabriel como el aire para respirar. Lo mismo podría decirse de Gabriel, pero en un contexto diferente. Los dos merecían ser felices. Esperemos que todo esté bien y que sus amigos ya no lo necesiten para intervenir personalmente en sus vidas amorosas, pero tenía la sensación de que pronto estaría ayudando a otro dúo Cazador-Ángel.


	24. Chapter 24

A pesar de que Gabriel y Sam le piden a Stiles que no hable sobre su relación con Dean a menos que ya hayan hablado con él - algo que Stiles se figura que no iba a pasar en mucho tiempo - observa con gusto a los dos llegar a una resolución de sus problemas de relación y termina ahuyentándolos cuando comienzan a besarse en su sofá.

Al reanudar su trabajo en el campo de la magia como Brujo Superior y su trabajo como Capucha Roja, hace varios trabajos de destierro, un trabajo de protección en una casa en Connecticut y termina ayudando al Gran Brujo de Canadá con el rastreo de una manada de Waheela que vagaba un poco demasiado al sur para su gusto y los reubicó mucho más al norte.

Mover a una docena de criaturas humanoides con cabezas de lobo enormes todo el camino de regreso al norte de Nunavut desde Montana no fue divertido, pero tanto Magnus como el Gran Brujo de Canadá apreciaron su ayuda en este asunto, por lo que valió la pena el esfuerzo en general.

........................................................................................................................

Stiles pasó unas semanas después de eso simplemente repasando sus libros de hechizos y bestiarios, un repaso y un recordatorio de los libros que realmente necesitaba agregar a su propia biblioteca. Unos cuantos libros, como los numerosos libros de leyes del Submundo que Magnus guardaba, se agregaron a su colección, mientras que otros tuvo que encontrarlos por sí mismo. Una regla tácita que Magnus tenía era la de estar siempre preparado en exceso y el conocimiento era una de las armas que Stiles siempre podía tener, sin importar dónde estuviera.

Peter se detuvo a visitarlo por unos días, actualizándolo en persona de los eventos en Beacon Hills. No estaba pasando nada peligroso, aunque Derek finalmente estaba empezando a tomar su papel de líder y Alfa de la manada mucho más en serio. Una gran mejora y con bastante atraso, en la opinión abierta de Peter.

Chris finalmente notó los esfuerzos de Peter, aunque Peter había hecho pocos progresos para convencer al cazador de sus intenciones. Stiles lo entendía, Peter puede tener un poco carencias en algunas emociones o demasiado en otras.

Isaac estaba bien, sufriendo un poco menos por las pesadillas, aunque Peter no estaba seguro de que durase. Sus detonadores aún estaban siendo encontrados y requería un esfuerzo por parte de la manada para no provocarlas accidentalmente.

La paz en Beacon Hills era demasiado tranquila y estaba molestando a Peter, podía decirlo. Una paz como esa no duraba mucho y algo estaba destinado a romper la calma que había estado presente.

A Stiles no le importaba mucho. Sí, le importaba que las personas que le importaban se hirieran, pero ¿realmente era necesario que interviniera en sus problemas? No. No lo era y a pesar de cómo actuaron hacia él, eran lo suficientemente capaces de manejar sus propios problemas. Usualmente.

........................................................................................................................

Él mismo parecía tener demasiados. Se dio cuenta de algo que Gabriel había estado explicando. Recordar por qué Dean había ido al infierno fue lo que lo inició. Los Demonios que Gabriel había matado y atrapado eternamente eran esenciales para la meta que el Cielo quería completar y debido a la desaparición de Dios, el Apocalipsis estaba en pleno apogeo y matar a Lilith era la última parte para abrir la jaula.

El Cielo no se había dado cuenta de que Lilith no iba a ser asesinada a corto plazo, pero la realización llegaría pronto. Sin duda, enviaría al cielo a un desorden frenético y no a uno bonito. Dean y Sam estaban en medio de todo esto y Stiles estaba preocupado de que ellos - junto con Gabriel, si el Cielo se enteraba de su participación - serían empujados a hacer algo que podría herirlos. O simplemente herirles por interferir.

El comentario pasajero que Castiel había hecho de la sangre de Demonio de Sam fue lo que cimentó su creencia de que aún no se habían dado cuenta de que sus acciones habían sido detenidas y que nada estaba pasando realmente. El hecho de que creyeran que Sam estaba siendo afectado en sus decisiones por algo distinto a Gabriel era claro. El Demonio que Gabriel había matado estaba claramente destinado a haber poseído a Sam para influir en sus acciones cuando Dean se había ido y Sam estaba emocionalmente preocupado.

Lástima que el amor no funcione de esa manera. Sam no estaba solo bajo ningún concepto, independientemente de lo que él o cualquier otra persona pensara.

........................................................................................................................

Y aunque Magnus no pasaba mucho tiempo con él, Stiles sabía que era porque estaba ocupado encargándose de un loco, de la hija de un loco y buscando una relación estable con un cazador de sombras.

Difíciles por sí mismos, incluso más difíciles cuando los arrojas todos juntos. Y el nombre de Camille había sido murmurado por lo bajo, por lo que Stiles supuso que los viejos amantes también estaban en la mezcla, pero esperemos que Camille sea tratada adecuadamente por las muertes que causó o alentó a que pasaran. Era una persona horrible, una vampira horrible y una líder aún peor.

Simon no había respondido a sus mensajes de texto por unos días después de que Magnus se lo dijera, pero finalmente respondió a sus mensajes de texto. Nada parecía mal, pero Stiles sabía que algo estaba mal y no quería decírselo.

Si Simon no estaba listo para decirle lo que estaba mal, estaba de acuerdo con eso. Si y cuándo Simon quisiera decírselo, Stiles haría todo lo posible para apoyarle de cualquier manera que pudiera.

Solo esperaba que el vampiro no terminara herido de alguna manera por eso.

........................................................................................................................

Stiles tenía muchas otras cosas de las que preocuparse, ya que Magnus lo envió a investigar la llamada de alguien que le llamó con pánico diciendo que había visto un Perro del infierno en California en el área de Los Ángeles, en dirección al sudoeste.

Magnus le sugirió que hablara con el Ex Gran Brujo de Los Ángeles, Malcolm Fade, para aprender sobre el terreno e ir en la dirección correcta.

........................................................................................................................

Al llegar a Los Ángeles a la casa que Magnus le había dicho, habla brevemente con el desinteresado ex Gran Brujo. El brujo no lo invitó a entrar, pero le habló con franqueza cuando le preguntó por el perro del infierno.

"Intenta hablar con el propietario de LUX. Es un club nocturno entre las áreas de Inglewood y West Hollywood y el propietario es un hombre bastante bien informado cuando se trata de demonios y cosas por el estilo. Si no sabe acerca del perro del infierno, sabrá quién lo hace. Ahora, si me disculpas ", dice y vuelve al edificio, la puerta cerrándose de golpe detrás de él.

........................................................................................................................

Para sorpresa de Stiles, LUX tenía algunas similitudes con Pandemonium, incluyendo a los clientes como una variedad de seres del submundo y mundanos. Una vez dentro, sin embargo, para su mayor sorpresa, la barman era una demonio de aspecto bastante descontento.

Stiles se acerca lentamente al mostrador del bar, observando el balcón de arriba y la multitud bailando y restregando sus cuerpos en la pista de baile mientras se dirigía hacia allí, sentándose en un taburete.

La demonio se acerca, con una expresión casi aburrida en su cara antes de gritarle sobre el ruido.

"¿Qué puedo ofrecerte para beber?" Pregunta y Stiles niega con la cabeza cortésmente.

"No bebo, gracias, pero ¿sabes si puedo hablar con el propietario? Me ordenaron hablar con él sobre el trabajo que me trajo a la ciudad ". Pregunta y la demonio lo mira con una mirada escrutadora antes de sacar una llave y una tarjeta de acceso y dárselas, señalando una puerta un poco más abajo de la barra.

"Mantén silencio cuando hayas terminado y mantén los asuntos turbios hablados para ti mismo, ¿entendido?", Pregunta con firmeza y Stiles asiente con la cabeza.

........................................................................................................................

Una vez sale del ascensor, ve a quién asume que es el propietario del lugar bebiendo y leyendo en una tablet en un asiento del salón con una pierna apoyada en una almohada, el brillante horizonte de la ciudad visible en el fondo del ático de poca luz.

Confuso, el hombre levanta la vista de la tablet antes de acomodarse un poco y enviarle una sonrisa.

"¿Negocios o placer?" Pregunta y Stiles lo mira antes de responder.

"Solo negocios, me temo". Responde y mira al hombre - aunque podría ser un término poco apropiado para describirlo.

Quizá Demonio sería una mejor descripción para él y eso sin duda explicaría por qué el Brujo Fade lo sugirió. Pero no, algo tampoco estaba bien con eso. Era demasiado poderoso, el tipo de energía que emitía era casi similar a una cierta deidad que Stiles conocía. Pero eso tampoco tenía sentido. Gabriel era un Arcángel y este hombre no lo era.

"Bueno, si insistes", dice el hombre, antes de dar un suspiro dramático. "Mi nombre es Lucifer, Lucifer Morningstar. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?" , Pregunta y Stiles simplemente se detiene un momento antes de continuar con su pensamiento original.

Bueno, no es un Arcángel entonces, sino algo anterior.

"Un ex brujo me recomendó hablar contigo. Alguien está molesto por un Perro del infierno descubierto que vio por sí mismo ", dice Stiles y el hombre frunce el ceño.

"Bueno, eso es inusual, pero ¿para qué necesitas hablar conmigo? Parece que lo estás haciendo bien. "Dice.

"No sabrás quién lo invocó, ¿verdad?", Pregunta Stiles y el hombre parece pensar en algo por unos momentos antes de asentir.

"Sí", dice, antes de enmendar rápidamente, "Pero no personalmente. Prefiero no molestarme en ir a averiguarlo, pero si es suficiente para ti, puedo ayudarte ". Lucifer hace una pausa antes de agregar" Por un precio ".

Stiles sonrie. Obviamente. "¿El intercambio de información es una forma de pago aceptable?"

Lucifer simplemente levanta una ceja.

"Depende de lo que pienses que sabes que valdría mi ayuda", dice y Stiles espera que a Gabriel no le importe lo que está a punto de decir.

"¿Qué hay de Gabriel?" Dice Stiles y todo el aire de amistad y diversión en la habitación desaparece en un segundo y la cara de Lucifer pasa de apenas diversión a la calma mortal en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

"¿Qué pasa con él?" Una declaración, no una pregunta. Un tema tan sensible para él como lo es para el mismo Gabriel y eso que habían pasado varios milenios.

Stiles simplemente dice "Bueno, no está tan muerto como crees que está, para empezar".

Lucifer lo mira sin parpadear durante casi un minuto antes de chasquear sus dedos y gritar. "¡Mazikeen!"

La Demonio de la barra aparece en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y mira entre Stiles y Lucifer con una mezcla de preocupación y desinterés.

"¿Sí?" Pregunta.

Lucifer mira de ella a Stiles antes de decir "Averigua quién del piso de abajo invocó al perro del infierno aquí en Los Ángeles". Dice, antes de agregar con una sonrisa maliciosa "Y si nadie quiere hablar, tienes mi permiso expreso para hacerlos hablar."

La Demonio sonríe maniácamente antes de desaparecer de nuevo.

Lucifer simplemente mira fríamente a Stiles, aunque Stiles puede decir que su mirada está casi en blanco, sin duda pensando.

"Eres bastante extraño, sabes." Lucifer finalmente dice, con una mirada curiosa en su cara.

"Oh, en serio", dice Stiles y Lucifer pone los ojos en blanco ante su pregunta mayormente retórica.

"Sí, pero ya ves, cuando te dije quién era, ¡realmente me creíste!", Dice casi con entusiasmo, la confusión y la curiosidad son evidentes en su tono de voz. "Te sorprenderías de las pocas personas que realmente me creen", dice y parece decepcionado, además de un poco solitario.

"Eso es simplemente deprimente", dice Stiles y Lucifer se encoge de hombros.

"¿Qué puedo decir? La fama viene con el nombre y esta cara no parece servir para la gente ", dice y Stiles se ríe, mordiéndose el labio.

"¿Puedo preguntar qué es lo que encuentras divertido?" Lucifer pregunta, antes de que Stiles deje escapar lo que piensa.

"Estoy seguro de que tu cara sirve para mucha gente", dice y Lucifer simplemente sonríe.

"Descarado. Creo que me gustas" , dice y Mazikeen elige reaparecer en ese momento.

Lucifer inclina la cabeza en dirección a ella, antes de preguntar "¿Y bien? ¿Que encontraste?"

Mazikeen les dice quien con una mueca en su cara, por lo que Stiles asume que no tuvo ningún problema para averiguar quién invocó al Perro del infierno.

"Alguien pensó que sería divertido enviar a Juliet a buscar a uno de los secuaces de Crowley y lo persiguió a través de los Estados antes de que Crowley se enterara".

Lucifer pone los ojos en blanco. "Malditos idiotas, eso es lo que son. ¿Te has ocupado de ellos, supongo? "Pregunta y Mazikeen asiente.

"Bien. Eso es todo, gracias. "Dice Lucifer y Mazikeen desaparece ante su despido. Lucifer se vuelve hacia Stiles, con una mirada fría apuntándole.

"Ahora, creo que me debes algunas respuestas".


	25. Chapter 25

Lucifer mira fríamente a Stiles y Stiles piensa en lo que debería decir y si Gabriel se enfadaría. Probablemente. Sonaba como si hubiera un montón de drama familiar entre Gabriel y Castiel y eso ni siquiera mencionaba a Lucifer, a quien Gabriel había conocido mucho antes de que existiera Castiel.

Pero Gabriel no sabía que Lucifer no estaba en la jaula, no es como si él mismo lo supiera antes de ahora y le dijo que no dijera nada sobre él, aunque su petición de no contarle a Dean sobre él era implícita para más personas.

Bueno, ya era un poco tarde para eso.

"Entonces, uh, ¿quieres la historia completa, cómo nos conocimos, etcétera?", Pregunta Stiles, rascándose el cuello. "¿O quieres la versión abreviada?", Pregunta y Lucifer pone los ojos en blanco.

"Toda la historia, si no te importa", dice Lucifer y Stiles asiente.

"Vale. Conocí a Gabriel hace casi diez meses en Ohio, pero en realidad no supe que era Gabriel hasta hace unos cinco meses. Lo conocí como su alter ego, Loki ", dice y Lucifer lo interrumpe con una pregunta.

"¿El pagano, Loki? ¿Ese Loki?" Stiles asiente y Lucifer resopla con una carcajada. "Bueno, al menos algunas cosas no han cambiado, entonces." Lucifer parpadea con el fantasma de una sonrisa. "Mi hermano siempre se imaginó a sí mismo un embaucador. Continúa." Lucifer dice, gesticulando con un movimiento de su mano.

"Ayudé a un cazador que quería encontrarlo para hablar con él sobre algunas de sus elecciones como pagano y lo hicieron de inmediato. He sido amigo de ambos desde entonces y los he visto en persona varias veces" . Los ojos de Lucifer se oscurecieron un poco y Stiles piensa en la charla que iba a tener con Sam cuando esto acabara.

Eso iba a ser divertido.

"Entonces, luego descubrí quién era realmente y uh y luego algunas otras cosas no tan buenas". Stiles murmura eso último.

Si Lucifer ya no estaba en la jaula, ¿significa que nunca lo estuvo? ¿O era que el Cielo no sabía que ya no estaba en la Jaula, tratando de liberarlo desesperadamente? De cualquier manera, sabía que el detalle de que Lucifer no estaba en la jaula significaba que ahora sabía algunas cosas más que antes no sabía.

"¿Como qué?" Lucifer pregunta ásperamente y Stiles se estremece.

"Bueno, el Cielo cree que estás en la jaula, para empezar. Hay más Ángeles en la tierra ahora que nunca antes y todos están trabajando para intentar iniciar el Apocalipsis".

Lucifer lo mira fijamente, antes de parpadear rápidamente en sucesión.

"Lo siento, ¿qué?" Pregunta - el shock y la ira aumentando - dejando escapar un fuerte suspiro. Lucifer se burla. "No puedes hablar en serio", dice y la tablet en sus manos hace un crujido cuando aprieta sus manos. La libera con una expresión de sorpresa, dejándola a un lado, girándose más hacia Stiles en su asiento.

Lucifer sacude la cabeza con vehemencia. "¡Maldito sea mi hermano idiota! ¡Michael sabe tan bien como yo que yo no soy el que vive en la jaula! También debe saber que no encontrarán a Padre ni a Madre a menos que ellos quieran - hacer un berrinche y romper las cosas de Padre no va a cambiar eso ".

Stiles frunce el ceño. "Si no eres el que está en la jaula - bueno, obviamente no lo eres, ¿entonces qué está?" Pregunta Stiles y Lucifer deja escapar un suspiro que suena sospechosamente como un siseo antes de responder.

"'Qué es correcto, eres un buen observador". Lucifer comenta, antes de continuar. "Lo que está dentro de la jaula es una cáscara repugnante de mi antiguo yo. Piensa que soy yo y he hecho todo lo que he podido y más para asegurarme de que no pueda escapar, nunca" . Dice, con el disgusto y el odio filtrándose en su tono. "Esa criatura es una cáscara de mí mismo y contiene mi gracia corrupta, el mal que poseyó mi mente cuando tomé la Marca de Caín. Cuando me separé de eso, solo sentí libertad y la mayor preocupación de que una criatura así nunca se dejara en libertad. "Dice, con una expresión distante de dolor en su cara antes de tomar una respiración temblorosa de regreso al presente.

"Que Michael incluso considere intentar liberarla solo demuestra la arrogancia de mi hermano y su ego abrumador. O bien cree que vencerá a esa criatura o que liberar a esa criatura me involucrará en la pelea una vez que supiera que la jaula había sido abierta ", dice Lucifer y Stiles asiente.

"Supongo que ninguna de las dos terminaría yendo bien". Dice con gravedad y Lucifer asiente firmemente en confirmación.

"No. Ciertamente no, pero mi hermano lo va a hacer de todos modos" , dice y frunce el ceño.

"Espera", dice Lucifer, entrecerrando los ojos hacia Stiles. "Dijiste, 'tratando de'". Dice, deteniéndose por un momento. "Que los ángeles estaban 'tratando' de comenzar el Apocalipsis." Lucifer sonríe maliciosamente. "¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que no has dicho?" pregunta y Stiles se echa a reír.

"Buena atrapada. Pero, uh. Sí. Gabriel atrapó a Lilith y, bueno, no va a ser encontrada en un futuro cercano ", dice Stiles y Lucifer se ríe.

"¡Ja! No me sorprende". Lucifer sonríe. "Mi hermano nunca fue capaz de seguir reglas molestas que le dijeran cómo actuar", dice y Stiles asiente con la cabeza.

"Sí, lo descubrí por mí mismo", dice Stiles, "Las reglas existen por una razón, pero ¿por qué no encontrar una manera de evitarlas?", Dice Stiles y Lucifer asiente.

"Estoy totalmente de acuerdo", dice Lucifer y asiente. "Esas son unas palabras bastante sabias para alguien tan joven".

Stiles se ríe. "Palabras sabias de un amigo más sabio. Quién es un abogado, entre otras cosas" Lucifer asiente y luego se sienta en silencio, entrelazando los dedos, pensando unos momentos antes de hablar.

"Esta noche estaba, bueno, sorprendido, por decir lo menos", comienza a decir Lucifer. "Pero no puedo dejar de estar agradecido. Yo ... mi hermano está vivo. Maldita sea, está vivo y luchando y no lo sabría si no fuera por ti ", dice Lucifer y luego sonríe.

"¿Qué desea tu corazón?" Lucifer pregunta con curiosidad y Stiles piensa. Piensa en sus amigos, en su familia. Su vida y trabajo y encuentra ...

"Gracias, pero tengo todo lo que quiero", dice Stiles, girándose para irse. "Tu sitio web tiene un número de contacto indicado para contactar contigo, te enviaré un mensaje de texto con mi número", dice, despidiéndose a la vez que el ascensor suena y se abre. "¡Nos vemos!" Grita y Lucifer asiente.

Qué curioso, pensó. El chico no había mentido.

Tantos afirmaban tener el deseo de sus corazones, sin embargo, sus palabras fueron las únicas que sonaron ciertas ante la afirmación.

Incluso su querida detective lo había dicho, aunque sus palabras sonaron planas en comparación con las del chico.

Qué curioso, pensó Lucifer y volvió a recoger su tablet.


	26. Chapter 26

Con el problema del Perro del infierno resuelto sin que él tuviera que hacer mucho, se dirige a casa, enviando un mensaje de texto diciendo que el problema estaba resuelto para Magnus.

Magnus no envía una respuesta hasta tarde al día siguiente, pero envía su agradecimiento. Stiles es libre de hacer su propio trabajo ahora, repasando su lista de cosas que le gustaba llamar, "cosas que probablemente debería hacer pronto". A veces, la lista era larga. Otras veces, no tenía nada en absoluto.

En este momento, tenía varias cosas que quería hacer, comenzando con su estudio. Era un desastre completo y necesitaba que le hicieran muchas cosas, empezando con recoger las cosas de la última vez que lo usó.

¿Quién sabía que prepararse para enfrentar el supuesto fin del mundo podría ser tan ajetreado? El número de libros en su biblioteca sobre la mitología judeocristiana había aumentado considerablemente en el último mes y antes había sido el folclore y la mitología canadienses.

........................................................................................................................

Entonces, conversa con su padre por teléfono mientras reorganiza sus notas en su estudio, apuntando qué ingredientes casi no le quedan a medida que etiqueta y limpia sus estantes.

Beacon Hills estaba tranquilo, según su padre, pero la cantidad de veces que tuvo que negarse a hablar con uno de los miembros de la manada sobre hablar con Stiles era ridícula. Había estado ausente durante meses y, afortunadamente, habían pagado el maldito cheque por su trabajo en Beacon Hills, después de algunas palabras por parte de Peter y Chris.

Algo sobre el Código de Conducta del Cazador y el Consejo, ¡y boom! No se olvidarán de que Stiles no es el único que se enfada con ellos por no pagar su factura durante meses.

Al parecer, había sido una conversación interesante, de acuerdo con los relatos que se le habían contado, su padre le dijo que Peter esperaba quedarse en Beacon Hills un poco más y que sus intentos más exitosos de atraer a Chris tomaban importancia por ahora.

Bien por él, era la opinión de Stiles y la de su padre, quien aún seguía estando cauteloso con él. Quién sabía con sinceridad si era o no otra salida para Peter, su energía y su capacidad aparentemente infinita para obsesionarse con prácticamente cualquier cosa que quisiera.

Su padre le deseó lo mejor y Stiles sonrió cuando terminó de limpiar y archivar sus notas, su escritorio agradablemente limpio. No por mucho tiempo, por supuesto, pero era un ciclo habitual de desastre-limpieza.

La altamisa y la manzanilla en su estante de diferentes flores y plantas junto a la ventana también necesitaban ser cambiadas de macetas, las plantas lucían un poco marchitas en sus macetas demasiado pequeñas.

Un rápido viaje al Hardware Center más cercano resolvió ese pequeño problema y compra podadoras para finalmente cortar los arbustos ahora crecidos en su jardín, a los que atiende más tarde esa tarde.

Entrar y sentarse en la mesa en el comedor para tomar una taza de té humeante fue maravilloso, lo calentó y se sintió agradable en sus dedos helados. Los días se acortaban una vez más, los días volvían a ser más fríos.

Muy pronto, sería su cumpleaños otra vez antes de que siquiera supiera a dónde había ido el tiempo.

O tal vez el tiempo no pasará tan rápido, prolongándose lentamente.

De todos modos, parecía ser así para Magnus y Stiles sabía que cualquier día, por fin, Magnus dejaría de intentar no involucrarlo en la próxima pelea contra Morgenstern.

Era inevitable en este punto y estaba preocupado de que alguien saliera herido o muriera antes de que Magnus finalmente lo llamara. Esperaba que llamara antes de eso. Si algo les pasara a Magnus o a Alec primero, no se sorprendería y estaría súper enfadado.

Suspiró. Quizá algo para distraerlo por ahora sería útil. Sabía bastantes cosas que podía hacer para pasar el tiempo, tenía a varias personas a las que debía visitar, además de Magnus, por supuesto.

Podía hablar con el Gran Brujo Holmes, preguntarle cómo estaba su hermano. Si el Holmes más joven finalmente había terminado su tarea autoimpuesta y había regresado con el Doctor Watson o si no había regresado todavía, sin darse cuenta de que el doctor Watson ahora sabía que no estaba tan muerto como había creído anteriormente.

Y al igual que con los hermanos Holmes y el doctor Watson, probablemente necesitaba ponerse al día con los Winchester.

Había pasado bastante tiempo desde que había hablado con Sam en persona, así que probablemente era mejor que comprobara que el cazador estaba bien. Con la guerra que se avecinaba entre los Planos de Existencia y los Winchester en todo el maldito meollo, era casi terriblemente necesario hacerlo.

Así que llama a Sam.

Un sonido ligeramente amortiguado llega a través del teléfono antes de que Sam responda.

"Winchester aquí, ¿con qué necesitas ayuda?" Sam pregunta, su voz cargada de agotamiento. Stiles se ríe.

"Parece que debería ser yo quien lo pregunte", dice Stiles y Sam bosteza en el otro extremo del teléfono.

"¿Stiles?" Pregunta y Stiles sonríe.

"Si, soy yo. ¿Cómo estas? Casi puedo sentir tu falta de sueño desde aquí ", dice y Sam suspira.

"Voy bien, excepto por la parte de no dormir. Es Dean quien tiene problemas para dormir, por lo que me sigue arrastrando a casos en lugar de buscar ayuda. Tuvimos un caso bastante difícil hace un par de semanas, pero Dean todavía está un poco fuera de onda", dice y Stiles frunce el ceño pensativo.

"¿No ha estado Castiel por allí?", Pregunta. Sam tarda en responder a la pregunta.

"... No", dice y Stiles permanece en silencio antes de que Sam finalmente obtenga la pista para ampliar su respuesta. "No, él uh, él y Dean tuvieron una discusión y Cas no ha regresado desde entonces. Intenté que Dean me hablara, pero lo único que me dijo es que no quería hablar de ello ".

Stiles resopla. Sí, eso sonaba como Dean. La ausencia de Castiel también explica la mayor parte de la falta de sueño. Explicarle el por qué a Sam o incluso a Dean, no iba a ir bien.

Sobre todo a Dean.

"Sí, sobre eso", dice y el silencio de respuesta le hace saber que Sam está escuchando con mucha atención. Suelta un suspiro.

"Probablemente tu hermano no esté al tanto, pero para sacar a Dean del infierno, Castiel tuvo que intentar restaurar su alma, lo que supongo que requirió un gran esfuerzo de reparación y no solo me refiero a la reconstrucción total del cuerpo de Dean. La huella de mano en el hombro de tu hermano es esencialmente la firma de Castiel. Pero es más que eso ", dice y Sam deja escapar un suspiro. Stiles continúa. "Dean aún no lo sabe, pero la conexión les ayuda a ambos. Y Castiel, sin duda, estaba bloqueando las pesadillas de Dean, pero el hecho de que él se haya ido significa que ya no lo está haciendo y que la conexión no alcanzará a Dean desde el cielo ".

Sam murmura. "Entonces, básicamente, ¿Dean está siendo un imbécil porque Cas no está cerca y no puede dormir?"

"Eso lo resume. Pero su conexión es más parecida a la que hay entre tú y Gabriel que un vínculo familiar ", dice Stiles con indiferencia.

Sam escupe. "Yo ... ¿Espera qué? ¿Cómo ...?" Stiles lo interrumpe.

"¿Cómo sé que también tienes una marca de vínculo?" Dice, antes de continuar "Tú y tu hermano, tenéis ese aura a vuestro alrededor. Coincide perfectamente con la Gracia que Gabriel y Castiel emiten y cada Gracia es única, por lo que no es demasiado difícil notar la diferencia ".

"No sabía que existía una diferencia entre los diferentes tipos de vínculos", dice Sam suavemente, un indicio de entusiasmo se filtra en su voz, ansioso como siempre por aprender algo nuevo.

"Tampoco lo hacía, pero tener amigos con grandes bibliotecas y un tiempo bastante extenso para estudiarlos ayuda", dice y Sam bosteza de nuevo. Una puerta se cierra al fondo al mismo tiempo que una voz apagada habla.

Stiles sonríe, una idea formándose. "Oye, ¿dónde estáis?" Pregunta, yendo a su casa a meter cosas en su bolsa de viaje. ¿Dónde estaba su kit de noche? ¡Oh! A la derecha, debajo del lavamanos en su baño, junto a la caja sin abrir de jabón de barra.

"Uh, en camino hacia Bobby. Convencí a Dean de que fuéramos con él por unos días para poder analizar todo el asunto del Apocalipsis, Bobby siempre tiene algo para nosotros ", dice y Stiles toma sus notas del Apocalipsis de sus archivos. ¿Dónde había dejado su daga favorita? Ni en el lugar habitual en su estudio. Ni en su habitación.

"Es Singer Salvage, ¿verdad?" Pregunta, el teléfono contra su oído mientras busca en el salón y Sam responde, con un shock evidente en su voz.

"Uh, sí, ¿cómo lo supiste?" Pregunta y Stiles pone los ojos en blanco, con las cejas en un ceño. ¿Dónde estaba la daga? Encontró el libro: Vínculos con Ángeles en su mesa de café, pero ¿dónde estaba su daga?

"Sam, literalmente, cualquiera en el mundo Sobrenatural sabe desde hace bastante tiempo en Estados Unidos sobre Singer Salvage. El hombre tiene más de veinte años de conocimientos de caza en su cajón, ¿quién no lo sabría? ", Dice y era cierto. Bueno, solo se había enterado de él después de que Chris le había mencionado a Singer una vez, pero ese no era el punto. ¿No es así?

"Oh. Sí, eso es verdad. ¿Vendrás a encontrarnos allí, entonces? "Pregunta y Stiles sonríe. ¡La daga estaba en su camioneta, duh! Se la quitó antes de ir de compras antes.

Agarrando sus llaves junto con su cargador de teléfono, se dirige a su camioneta. Efectivamente, la daga estaba justo donde la dejó, debajo del asiento del pasajero.

Entrando, se sienta, mirando la hora. "Sí. Si salgo ahora, es probable que nos encontremos allí mañana por la mañana, así todavía tendré tiempo para detenerme un par de horas para dormir ".

Sam suspira. "Genial. Hasta pronto entonces."

........................................................................................................................

Saliendo y conduciendo por un buen par de horas antes de detenerse en un motel por la noche antes de salir nuevamente, se detiene para desayunar en un restaurante y compra un café y una gran rebanada de pastel de manzana para llevar - lo mejor para apaciguar a Dean, quien no puede dormir, antes de intentar hablar con él. Y el café era para Sam, por supuesto.

Y no, no estaba por encima del soborno, especialmente si dicho soborno era comida. Usada con moderación, también funcionaba en Magnus.

Al llegar a Singer Salvage, se encuentra el Impala aparcado frente a una casa antigua de dos pisos, bien cuidada, rodeada de numerosos coches y camionetas más viejas. Llamando a la puerta, solo se sorprende un poco al encontrarse cara a cara con una escopeta una vez que se abrió, un hombre mayor descontento en el otro extremo, mirándolo con suspicacia.

"Sea lo que sea que eres niño, es mejor que te vayas de aquí, antes de que descubras lo bien que apunto con esta pistola". El hombre - Singer, sin duda - le gruñe.

Stiles frunce el ceño. ¡Oh! Mira hacia arriba y puede ver una impresionante cantidad de protecciones esparcidas por el lugar, tanto en la casa como en el patio. La mayoría de las cuales son solo hechizos de repulsión estándar, pero hay una impresionante colección de hechizos de alerta y expulsión.

"Bonitas protecciones. ¿Las haces tú mismo?" Pregunta seriamente y Singer parece alerta mientras responde con cautela y confusión.

"Sí", dice y Stiles asiente con la cabeza. Para una persona sin un fuerte núcleo mágico, había colocado protecciones bastante impresionantes. Repite su pensamiento en voz alta y el hombre levanta una ceja tupida.

"¿Lo es, niño?", Pregunta bruscamente y Stiles asiente.

"Sí, en realidad. Fui entrenado por uno de los mejores forjadores de protecciones en este mundo y esto es fácilmente similar a algunas de sus obras ", dice y Singer se ve aún más confundido.

"Niño, ¿qué es lo que quieres?" Pregunta y Stiles sonríe.

"Sam me pidió algunas de mis notas sobre el Apocalipsis y mis pensamientos sobre el asunto. Me dijo que me reuniera con él aquí ". Singer se pone tenso ante la mención de Sam.

"¿Es así? Sam nunca mencionó que vendrías. "Dice, agarrando su arma un poco más fuerte.

"Bueno, estoy seguro de que no lo habrá hecho, probablemente se quedó dormido tan pronto como llegó aquí", dice, tomando una pausa antes de continuar. "Dijo que Dean estaba siendo un absoluto idiota desde que él y Castiel habían peleado". Singer parpadea hacia él.

"¿Sabes sobre ese Ángel que ha estado husmeando alrededor de Dean?" Pregunta y Stiles resopla, conteniendo una risita.

"Bueno, no lo había escuchado así todavía, pero ciertamente no estás equivocado", dice. "Castiel solo necesita trabajar en sus habilidades sociales un poco primero, pero me imagino que estará bien con Dean".

Singer solo lo mira de reojo.

Stiles suspira. "Bien. Si tengo que esperar aquí a que Sam confirme mi visita, está bien. No me importa, pero el pastel de Dean ya no estará caliente y el café de Sam debe recalentarse de todos modos ".

Singer mira entre él y la caja y el vaso para llevar antes de volver a hablar.

"Mierda chico, de verdad lo estás tomando en serio. ¿Dean sabe que no eres humano? "Pregunta y Stiles sonríe ampliamente.

"Es por eso que traje el pastel", dice y Singer se ríe.

"Bien. Puedes entrar, pero no toques nada ". Resopla, se da la vuelta y entra.

Como era de esperar, el interior parecía una mezcla de bibliotecario rústico, leñador y centro de llamada improvisado juntos.

Singer va a la cocina, baja el arma, pero la mantiene a la distancia del brazo mientras se mueve por la desordenada cocina, reuniendo los ingredientes para algún tipo de desayuno.

Mirando a su alrededor, Stiles ve las protecciones talladas a lo largo del techo y las paredes y las runas en sí son una visión impresionante para la vista. Algunas más viejas y otras más nuevas, pero todas de excelente fortaleza, a pesar de que unas pocas están talladas de manera bastante tosca.

"¡Bueno, me sorprende verte aquí tan pronto!" Dice alegremente una voz y Stiles se vuelve sorprendido. Esa voz ciertamente no es una que esperaba escuchar, pero sí una bienvenida.

Gabriel está de pie sonriéndole desde la parte superior de la escalera, con una amplia sonrisa en su cara.

"¡No te esperaba en absoluto!" Responde, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Gabriel camina por las escaleras, mirando el café y el pastel mientras llega a Stiles. Stiles niega con la cabeza, entrecerrando los ojos ante Gabriel.

"No." Dice, alejando sus manos. "El pastel es de Dean, si quieres uno, consigue el tuyo", dice y Gabriel asiente con la cabeza.

"Soborno con comida", dice, "¿Por qué no pensé en eso?" Resopla y los ojos de Stiles se abren.

"Espera. Le contaste a Dean sobre ti y S- "Se detiene, mirando a Singer, que parece no estar escuchando con mucha atención su conversación antes de continuar mucho más silenciosamente que antes," ¿Sobre ti y Sam? "Pregunta y Gabriel asiente lentamente.

Stiles se estremece. "¿No te fue bien entonces?" Pregunta, pero Gabriel simplemente le da un gesto regular con la mano.

"Ni bien, ni mal", dice, suspirando.

Stiles esperó expectante a que Gabriel continuara. Gabriel suspira y sacude la cabeza.

"Sammy y Dean discutieron un montón después de que apareciera y el viejo Singer también se unió, ¡pero un poco de historia por encima de ese drama y poof!" Dice, agitando una mano, "¡Problema resuelto!" Dice. "No es que a Dean le guste la idea de que un ángel ande por aquí después de su pequeña pelea con el querido Cassie". Stiles asiente con la cabeza.

"Sí. Realmente espero que no les lleve una eternidad reconciliarse o tendré que intervenir", dice frunciendo el ceño.

Gabriel resopla y Stiles se vuelve para mirarlo.

"¿Qué?" Pregunta y Gabriel solo sonríe.

"Nada, solo ... imaginándome eso en mi cabeza", dice y Stiles levanta una ceja.

"No entiendo por qué crees que es tan gracioso. Tuve que hacer eso por ti y por Sam, si lo recuerdas ", dice y Gabriel se queda serio por unos momentos antes de dar una carcajada.

"¡Lo sé, eso es lo gracioso! ¡Imagínate haciéndolo por una pareja que ni siquiera sabe que son una pareja! "Canturrea y Stiles pone los ojos en blanco.

Aunque era bastante divertido.

Pero en serio. De las varias parejas que sabía que estaban juntas y las pocas que no lo estaban, había tenido que hacer algo para que dejaran de actuar como tontos y finalmente actuaran de acuerdo con sus sentimientos.

O en algunos casos, para que se dieran cuenta de que incluso tenían sentimientos el uno por el otro en primer lugar.

Tenía la sensación de que Dean y Castiel estarían en la última de las dos categorías, desafortunadamente.

Singer sale de la cocina y grita "Si habéis terminado de cuchichear, estoy seguro de que los chicos querrán levantarse y alimentarse para cualquier conversación que queráis tener con ellos".

Gabriel sonríe, chasquea los dedos y se oye un grito casi inhumano y el sonido de un cuerpo golpeando el suelo desde arriba.

"¡GABRIEL!" Dean grita y Stiles se ríe.

Como embaucador, supuso Stiles, Gabriel tenía que encontrar su diversión en algún lugar.

........................................................................................................................

Transcurrió más o menos una hora desde que Dean se había calmado después de haberse despertado a un metro por encima de la cama y tanto Sam como él habían sido alimentados. El pastel y el café ayudaron enormemente en ese asunto. Stiles se sienta con Gabriel, Sam, Dean y Singer y saca sus notas.

"Está bien", dice Stiles, extendiendo varios libros en la mesa, "Esto es lo que tengo sobre lo que me preguntaste, Sam".

Sam toma una de las notas y las lee, con los ojos muy abiertos a medida que avanza por la página.

Singer toma uno de los libros y lo examina, mirando por encima de la portada y murmurando para sí mismo las traducciones en latín-inglés a medida que avanza.

Sam levanta la vista de su página y Stiles le mira expectante. Dean mira a Gabriel desde el otro lado de la mesa y Gabriel lo ignora hojeando el libro sobre la unión con un ángel, claramente no impresionado.

"¿Y bien?" Pregunta Stiles y Sam se está preparando para una gran cantidad de preguntas, por la expresión de su cara.

"Yo ... tengo varias preguntas. ¿Dónde encontraste la mitad de estas cosas? ", Pregunta con asombro en su voz.

Stiles sonríe "Brujo, ¿recuerdas? Recibo regalos de Inglaterra, Brasil y Canadá al azar y Magnus tiene una de las colecciones de libros más grandes que puedas encontrar de cualquier cosa sobrenatural en la costa este ".

La cabeza de Dean se gira en dirección a Stiles cuando Sam asiente, mirando de nuevo hacia el papel.

"Espera un momento, niño", dice Dean, "has dicho que eres ... ¿qué? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?"

Stiles suspira. "Si lo notas, literalmente nadie aquí, excepto tú tiene un problema con que no sea un humano. Y he pasado por esto varias veces con diferentes personas además de ti. Tu hermano ha confiado en mí por un tiempo y yo no tenía la misma fe que él de que tú también lo harías, Dean. Por eso no me molesté en decírtelo. "Dean se ve furioso por eso, por lo que Stiles continúa. "Estoy más preocupado por si vais a lograr o no calmar la totalidad del Cielo y probablemente varias Legiones de Demonios o vais a lograr que os maten". Dice y ante eso, Dean parece confundido.

Stiles pone los ojos en blanco. "¿Cómo puedes no saber esto ya? Sabes, los Ángeles con los que te encuentras, los numerosos Demonios, no aparecen solo porque les da la gana. Estás justo en medio de la batalla que se libra entre el Cielo y el Infierno en este momento y cuando descubran que el último bloqueo de la Jaula ya está sellado, te encontrarás en medio de un maldito y sangriento desastre ".

Singer mira hacia arriba, con una tupida ceja levantada. "¿La jaula ya está sellada?"

Stiles asintió. "Gracias a Gabriel y un amigo mío, sé a ciencia cierta que la jaula no se abrirá a corto plazo".

Gabriel parece que quiere preguntar quién, pero se interrumpe cuando suena el teléfono de Stiles.

Stiles siente que su estómago cae de miedo, el tono de llamada de Magnus a todo volumen y busca en su bolsillo para agarrar su teléfono. Se queda mirando la pantalla unos instantes antes de responder.

"¿Hola?", Dice y el hecho de que Magnus no responda por unos momentos lo preocupa de inmediato. Los silenciosos jadeos en el teléfono durante esa pausa cuentan la misma historia.

"... Yo, Stiles, necesito tu ayuda", dice Magnus en voz baja. "Alec ha ido tras Clary y Jace ..." Magnus se corta.

"... Stiles, ha ido tras Morgenstern para recuperarlos".


	27. Chapter 27

Stiles mira a todos en la mesa antes de poner su teléfono en altavoz.

"Dime lo que pasó", dice Stiles y Magnus deja escapar una bocanada de aire.

"Clary y Jace han sido llevados por Morgenstern no hace mucho tiempo, pero no me había preocupado por Alec. Nosotros ... habíamos discutido a menudo su deseo de perseguir a Jace, pero pensé que lo había disuadido de hacerlo, es demasiado peligroso e incluso si convencía a la Clave, nunca tendría suficientes Cazadores de Sombras para derrotar a Morgenstern ". Magnus suspira antes de continuar. "Sé que Isabelle también había hablado con Alec, pero se contactó conmigo antes para preguntar si Alec estaba aquí. Me dijo que no había regresado al Instituto desde la noche anterior ".

"Déjame adivinar, tampoco estaba en tu casa".

"No, no ha estado cerca en casi tres días. No puedo pensar en ningún otro lugar donde haya ido ".

Stiles zumbó. "¿Hiciste un trazador?" Pregunta.

"Sí. El resultado fue bastante débil, pero sé dónde está. Está en el puerto, aunque no estoy seguro de dónde exactamente, creo que sería seguro suponer que Morgenstern está en un barco ".

"Eso sin duda explicaría por qué nadie ha podido encontrar a Morgenstern".

"Oh, sin duda alguna. Eso no ayuda, no puedo perseguir al idiota por mi cuenta y no sería prudente involucrar a Isabelle sin un plan primero ", dice Magnus y Stiles no puede decir si se estaba refiriendo a Morgenstern o Alec .

"¿Has pedido ayuda a Simon o Raphael? Sé que a Simon lo más probable es que no le importe, si a Clary se la llevaron junto con Jace ".

El silencio que recibe es revelador, a su manera.

"Magnus", dice Stiles, su tono agudizándose ante su molestia, "¿Qué no me estás contando?"

"... Isabelle me dijo que Simon no estaba en el almacén donde se alojaba y que había señales de lucha. Me dijo que cree que El Círculo podría habérselo llevado por su conexión con Clary ". Dice todo al mismo tiempo y Stiles no se pierde ningún detalle a pesar de su velocidad.

"Magnus", dice Stiles, su voz baja, algo que pasa cuando se siente extremadamente frustrado. "¿Qué quieres decir con que Simon vivía en un almacén?"

Stiles descubrió que la caída del tono funcionaba en la mayoría de las situaciones para mostrar su frustración, algo que había aprendido de Peter. No es un gruñido, por así decirlo, sino algo similar.

"Simon no quería decírtelo, aunque le dije que te importaría. Me dijo que no pensaba que debería molestarte por eso ".

"¡Magnus!" Sisea. "¡¿Solo dime qué demonios pasó para que pensara que no era lo suficientemente importante como para molestarme?!" Su frustración se convirtió en ira.

"Simon fue contra Raphael y el Clan uniéndose con Camille para obtener el libro blanco, diciendo que Camille lo mordió a su petición y lo convirtió porque se lo pidió. Raphael lo echó y se ha estado escondiendo en un almacén junto al Lobo de Jade, ya que a la mayoría de la manada de Nueva York no le importaba que estuviera en su territorio ".

Stiles estaba echando humo.

"¡¿Llama a eso algo sin importancia?! ¡Cuando lo encontremos, voy a darle de comer pétalos de rosa hasta que parezca que tiene Hanahaki (una enfermedad)!"

Gabriel se ríe de eso.

Magnus suspira de alivio. "¿Me ayudarás a recuperarlos, entonces?"

"Sí, Magnus, por supuesto. Voy a necesitar que llames a algunas de las personas con las que tengo contacto, no puedo llamar a todas a tiempo. Vamos a necesitar ayuda con esto."

"Por supuesto", Magnus dice con cautela, "¿A quién tienes en mente?"

"Gran Brujo Holmes, si llamas a Peter, probablemente puedas convencerlo de que venga Chris Argent y los Grandes Brujos Abet y Pistas".

"¿Alguien mas?"

"No. Tengo algunos contactos con los que puedo hablar desde diferentes lugares, pero creo que puedo manejar el resto. Si pudieras convencer a la manada de Nueva York de ayudar como anfitriones, el Lobo de Jade no está muy lejos del puerto, sería un lugar mejor que el apartamento. Probablemente más espacioso, también."

"Sí, creo que eso podría funcionar. Me pondré en contacto con Isabelle cuando haya terminado. "El tono de su voz aún es tenso.

"Magnus, los recuperaremos. Estarán bien ". Dice calmadamente y Magnus suspira.

"Espero que sí. Te veré pronto."

Magnus termina la llamada y Stiles mira entre todos los que están en la sala.

Sam parece preocupado, Gabriel ligeramente interesado, Dean inquieto y Singer cautelosamente curioso.

Stiles suspira.

"Podría usar vuestra ayuda en esto".

Dean parece estar listo para comenzar a decir "infiernos no", pero Sam lo interrumpe hablando primero.

"¿Quién es este tipo Morgenstern?", Pregunta y Stiles se burla.

"Lo peor de lo peor. Ha matado a varios cientos de subterráneos y es responsable de varias miles de muertes más. Tortura, pruebas, matanza. Todo por un estúpido ideal de supremacía racial." Sisea y Sam palidece.

"¿Qué diablos es un subterráneo?" Dean pregunta.

"Otro nombre para nosotros de lo sobrenatural. Y antes de que te des cuenta de por qué alguien se preocuparía por la muerte de un subterráneo, el principal ideal de Morgenstern es la muerte de cualquier cosa que considere menos que los Cazadores de Sombras y tratar de convertir a todos los mundanos en Cazadores de Sombras usando la Copa Mortal ".

"Así que es un demente loco y poderoso." Dice Dean y Stiles asiente con la cabeza.

"Y si tuviera la Copa, sería extremadamente peligroso. Mucho más que antes. Lo pondré en perspectiva para ti. Morgenstern y sus seguidores, un pequeño grupo de guerreros entrenados llamado El Círculo, una vez mataron a personas de una pequeña ciudad en un solo día. Imagina lo que podría hacer ahora si tiene la Copa ".

"Está bien, has hecho tu punto. ¿Pero para qué quieres nuestra ayuda con esto? "Dean pregunta y Stiles suspira.

"Entre los cuatro tenéis suficiente experiencia en combate para acabar con la mitad del ejército de Morgenstern. Pero no son solo él y El Círculo, tiene muchos subterráneos a los que está controlando o los tiene amenazados para unirse a él, por no mencionar que probablemente sean un poco más que los Demonios de la Legión ".

Los ojos de Gabriel se ensancharon. "¿Cuántos?" Le pregunta a Stiles y Singer lo mira.

"¿Por qué tan asombrado, cuántos son?" Pregunta Singer y Gabriel frunce el ceño.

"Entre quinientos y cinco mil. Quinientos es el mínimo."

"Cristo, eso es mucho", dice Singer y Gabriel asiente vigorosamente en acuerdo.

"Sí. Por eso le pedí a Magnus que llamara a algunos de los Grandes Brujos con los que tengo contacto. Cuanta más gente tengamos en esto, mayores serán nuestras posibilidades de sacar a todos con vida ", dice Stiles y todos asienten.

"Muy bien niño, me convenciste. Además, no he estado fuera en demasiado tiempo, necesito algo de emoción ", dice Singer.

Sam mira a Gabriel, comunicándose en silencio con su vínculo, antes de que asienta.

"Nosotros también iremos. Os debo mucho a ti y a Magnus, no creo que hubiera estado tan tranquilo al conocer a Gabe si no fuera por vosotros", dice Sam y Gabriel asiente antes de hablar también.

"Sam tiene razón y Morgenstern podría estar obteniendo su propio camino personal al Infierno muy pronto", dice con una sonrisa y Stiles no pudo evitar estar de acuerdo internamente.

Dean suspira, el peso de las miradas expectantes sobre él.

"Bien, pero no tengo que estar feliz por eso. No lo estoy. "Dice y Stiles sonríe, dando una palmada con sus manos.

"¡Bien! Conseguid lo que necesitéis, tengo un par de llamadas que hacer ", dice, despidiéndolos con un gesto de la mano.

........................................................................................................................

Gabriel se pregunta a quién llamará Stiles, pero simplemente se va con Dean al Impala y Sam se va con el viejo Singer.

Dean lo nota y gruñe. "¿Qué quieres?", Pregunta y Gabriel se inclina contra Baby, con los brazos cruzados y la cabeza inclinada un poco para expresar su curiosidad. Dean abre el maletero, pero mantiene un ojo perpetuamente sobre él.

"Me pregunto cuándo vas a recapacitar y pedirle disculpas a Castiel por ser un idiota".

Dean levanta la cabeza, con los ojos brillantes de ira. "¡Hice lo que pensé que era correcto! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Anna no merecía morir! "Grita, golpeando una mano en el coche, con la espalda encorvada por la furia.

"Y él no merece ser tratado como si vuestro vínculo no significara nada para ti", dice Gabriel con suavidad, golpeando con el dedo sobre la marca de Dean. Dean se ve confundido ante el gesto, antes de que sus ojos se abran más, mirando a Gabriel.

"El vínculo aún es nuevo, todavía no lo habéis solidificado. Pero esto ... esto de no hablaros el uno al otro" Resopla. "Solo va a heriros a ambos al final. Y lo sabes" , dice Gabriel y Dean mira hacia abajo para ocultar su expresión de vergüenza.

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no lo ve? ¿Qué seguir a ciegas lo que se le dice no está bien? ¿Qué es lo que está haciendo el cielo? "Dean pregunta humildemente. La emoción en su voz es fuerte.

Gabriel sonríe tristemente. "Es todo lo que sabe. En este momento, está entre hacer lo que siempre ha hecho o hacer lo correcto y en este punto, no sabe cuál es cuál. Se verá obligado a elegir al final, lo sabes. Entre tú o el cielo. Su amor por ti es demasiado fuerte para que el Cielo le haga cambiar de opinión."

De la mezcla de emociones y sorpresa en la cara de Dean, no se había dado cuenta. Extraño.

¡Incluso Singer notó la forma en que Castiel actuaba en torno a Dean por amor de Dios y ciertamente no era el mejor mostrando sus emociones!

"Nuestras posibilidades mejoran si viene y cuanto antes habléis, menos se acumularán los problemas entre vosotros".

Dean aprieta los dientes, luego exhala, con los hombros caídos.

"Lo sé", dice Dean, su tono es el de un hombre derrotado.

"Bien. Si eres consciente, es más probable que hagas algo al respecto ", dice Gabriel mientras Dean cierra el maletero.

Dean coge un par de espadas benditas poniéndolas en las fundas en sus brazos, junto con una escopeta de sal de roca. Se dirige hacia la casa y Gabriel lo sigue.

En el interior, Sam y Singer estaban preparándose, Stiles examinando su daga bendita con una mirada escrutadora antes de metérsela cuidadosamente en una funda de brazo.

Stiles los mira, observando mientras juntan algunas armas más en sus personas antes de mirar a Gabriel.

"¿Nada para ti?" Pregunta y Gabriel niega con la cabeza.

"Nah, solo me toma un segundo convocar mis cosas. Estoy listo. "Dice tranquilo y Stiles asiente, respirando hondo antes de abrir un gran portal detrás de todos ellos, agitando su mano, enviándolos a todos a su destino.


	28. Chapter 28

Stiles mira a su alrededor, los Winchester y Singer vigilan de inmediato los alrededores. El olor del océano, los distantes sonidos del agua, todos familiares por el año en que Stiles vivió y viajó por la ciudad de Nueva York.

El aparcamiento frente al Lobo de Jade parecía más lleno de lo normal y varias personas pululaban en el frío de la sombría tarde, como Magnus e Isabelle Lightwood. Stiles caminó rápidamente en dirección a ellos, ignorando a los Winchester por un minuto para hablar con Magnus.

Magnus lo ve y se gira, con una pequeña, pero genuina sonrisa extendiéndose por su cara. "¡Stiles! Es bueno verte. "Dice, tirando de Stiles a un aplastante abrazo.

Stiles le abraza por unos momentos, antes de retirarse para mirar a Magnus. Sus ojos tienen profundos círculos oscuros y la preocupación se manifiesta claramente en su cara, sus iris brillan como un dorado débil por el estrés. "¿Cómo van los preparativos?", Pregunta en voz baja y la cara de Magnus se vuelve mucho más seria, la actitud entusiasta se va.

"Bien. Llamé a Peter y creo que Argent también se presentará, como dijiste. "Dice, marcando nombres con sus dedos mientras los dice. "Mycroft estuvo de acuerdo y dijo que él y su hermano podían venir, junto con algunos otros. Sin embargo, no dijo quién. Félix estuvo de acuerdo, aunque tenía algunas dudas, está dispuesto a venir. Damien también estuvo de acuerdo, aunque no necesitaba ninguna persuasión de mi parte. Y como puedes ver, "señala con un gesto, tanto al Lobo de Jade como a Isabelle," Todavía hay más llegando mientras hablamos. Solo espero que a quienes hayas llamado sean suficientes ", dice Magnus y Stiles asiente.

"Serán suficientes", dice alentadoramente y la cara de Magnus muestra sus dudas, no importa cuán valiente sea el frente que ponga.

Isabelle da un paso adelante, con la cabeza en alto y con la mano extendida y se presenta. "Isabelle, Isabelle Lightwood. Magnus me ha dicho que tú eres el que está organizando esta pequeña fiesta de rescate. Es un placer conocerte ".

Stiles toma su mano y la sacude firmemente, con una cálida sonrisa en su cara. "Brujo Supremo Stilinski. Y supongo que igualmente. Encantado de conocerte también, solo he escuchado cosas buenas de ti "Dice amablemente y el estrés se nota en su cara, la abrumadora amenaza de perder a su familia cerniéndose sobre su cabeza.

"¿Quiénes son?" Pregunta, gesticulando con un gesto de su cabeza a los Winchester, Singer y el Arcángel que estaban detrás de él.

"Los Winchester y compañía", dice simplemente y los ojos de Isabelle se ensanchan. Bueno, al parecer, había muy pocas personas que no sabían sobre los Winchester, incluidos los Cazadores de Sombras. Sorprendente.

"Bueno, si tienes más personas como ellos, es probable que tengamos una oportunidad", dice y Stiles sonríe.

"Oh, todavía estamos esperando a un buen número de personas, no te preocupes", dice y hay intriga tanto en la cara de Magnus como en la de Isabelle. Bien, cuanto más tiempo pasaran sin nombre sus invitados adicionales, menos posibilidades habría de que alguien hablara en contra de ello.

Principalmente los Winchester, compañía incluida.

........................................................................................................................

Ante el sonido de varios coches acercándose, Stiles dirige su atención a los recién llegados. Fuera de los coches se amontonan bastantes personas, notando por sus energías que son hombres lobo, probablemente miembros de la manada de Nueva York o las manadas circundantes cercanas.

Un hombre habla en voz baja a los que se reúnen alrededor de los coches antes de acercarse a ellos, una mujer más joven lo sigue, había reconocimiento en los ojos del hombre al ver a Magnus e Isabelle. Stiles reconoció los movimientos, la forma en que el hombre mantuvo su postura similar a la de su padre a medida que se acercaba, la forma de vestir que muchos oficiales de la ley parecían tener.

El hombre tiene todos los signos de ser un Alfa y uno decente, por la forma en que actúa.

"Magnus, es bueno verte." Dice y Magnus asiente amistosamente a cambio.

"Igualmente, Lucian. Aunque esperaba tu llegada, no la de tu manada también" , dice Magnus y el hombre se ríe.

"Fui a decirles que podría no volver y de alguna manera pasó de ser yo a ser nosotros", dice divertido, antes de volverse hacia Stiles. "Tú debes ser Stilinski. Es un placer conocerte. Los rumores circulan y los rumores sobre ti son ciertamente buenos. Luke Garroway." Dice y Stiles sacude su mano ofrecida.

"Es bueno conocerte. Sé que tienes mucho en juego con esto y podemos usar toda la ayuda que podamos obtener ", dice Stiles y el nombre ciertamente hizo clic. Magnus había mencionado que Garroway había asistido a varias de las visitas de borrado de memoria, lo que lo ubicaba como el que tenía más que perder. Casi una familia entera de personas y podría perderlos a todos por la codicia y el odio de un hombre.

Lo que no iba a pasar, no si podía evitarlo.

"Más que feliz de ofrecer cualquier ayuda que pueda. Esta es una de mis Betas, Maia Roberts ", dice Luke, señalando a la mujer más joven que está detrás de él. La mirada determinada en sus ojos era más que suficiente para saber que era probablemente la que había decidido que Luke no iba a ir solo y Stiles sonrió.

"Es un placer conocerte", dice y ella inclina su cabeza brevemente hacia él antes de volverse hacia Luke.

"Odio parecer apresurada, pero creo que sería mejor si llegamos al grano rápidamente. Algunas personas parecen un poco ... vacilantes sin un plan sólido y estoy de acuerdo. Quiero saber cómo vamos a hacer esto ", dice Maia, mirando al resto de su manada reunida por los coches.

Stiles sonríe.

"Bien, no me importa. Tenemos un poco de tiempo antes de que todos lleguen, así que vamos a hacerlo" . Dice, antes de gritar "Si entráis ahora, sería genial y podríamos comenzar ". Dice y los reunidos alrededor lentamente se dirigen hacia dentro en sus grupos colectivos, sin acercarse, desconfiando de la gente que los rodea.

Un problema para más adelante, pero lograr que todos trabajen juntos y mucho más estar en la misma habitación sin comenzar algún problema no iba a ser fácil.

........................................................................................................................

Dirigiéndose hacia el interior con Magnus e Isabelle siguiéndolo al restaurante detrás del resto, susurros y miradas colectivas rebotaron sobre los diferentes puestos y la tensión en la habitación hizo que Stiles pusiera los ojos en blanco.

Eso termina ahora, piensa para sí mismo.

Dirigiéndose al centro de los pasillos, todos los ojos se volvieron hacia él, Magnus estaba sentado junto a Isabelle en uno de los puestos más cercanos a él, ambos observándolo atentamente. Él asiente con la cabeza y ellos asienten de vuelta.

"Está bien, me doy cuenta de que la mayoría sabéis por qué estáis aquí, pero lo explicaré simple para aquellos que no lo hacéis", dice y la mayoría de los ojos muestran comprensión, algunos con una mirada de juicio, probablemente por el hecho de que era un brujo. Bueno, mierda, si no les gustaba, no tenían que venir, eso era su decisión.

"Morgenstern ha hecho suficiente. Ha llegado hasta el punto en el que habéis perdido familiares, amigos y seres queridos. Manada, Aquelarre, Clan, Bandada, Cazador - cualquiera que sea tu especie. No importa, porque no debería haber llegado hasta este punto en primer lugar". Dice, su voz cada vez más fuerte a medida que avanza. La mayoría de la gente está escuchando y maldita sea, ¿les cuesta tanto escuchar a la razón?

"Se le puede echar toda la culpa, sí, pero ninguna persona está exenta de esto. Ha habido muchas cosas que podríamos haber hecho antes de llegar a este punto, pero estos últimos días han sido la última gota para la mayoría de vosotros" . Dice y las pocas caras abatidas y expresiones culpables le dejan saber que sus palabras han sido escuchadas en voz alta y clara. "Y estoy muy contento de verlo, cada persona aquí en esta habitación. La muerte no tiene sentido, especialmente la crueldad y la locura que las personas como Morgenstern tienden a provocar con sus existencias" . Y eso provoca algunas risitas tensas y Stiles sonríe suavemente.

"Bueno, sé que todavía nos faltan algunas personas, así que voy a dejar que mi amigo os informe sobre lo que sabemos hasta ahora", dice Stiles. Magnus se pone de pie y toma su lugar, sin sonreír , solo dolor y odio se muestra en sus ojos.

Magnus comienza a hablar y Stiles escucha a medias los detalles que le había dicho antes mientras pensaba en la mejor manera de emparejar a las diferentes personas para trabajar mejor entre sí.

Tal vez un par de equipos de tres, para las cosas importantes, como encontrar a Alec, Simon, Clary, Jace y liberar a quien puedan encontrar. Y tal vez un grupo para comenzar una distracción, una vez a bordo. Probablemente lo mejor sería si esas personas fueran las más sobresalientes en la batalla, entonces Gabriel definitivamente estaría en él.

Magnus obviamente iba a buscar a Alec, independientemente de con quién estuviera emparejado, pero estaba seguro de que probablemente era mejor si Isabelle no iba con él. Confiaba en que ella haría el mismo esfuerzo para encontrar a cualquiera de sus hermanos, por lo que trabajaría bien para encontrar a Clary y Jace.

Simon, bueno, era desafortunado, pero es probable que necesitara atención médica inmediata, por lo que se necesitaría un brujo en el equipo que lo fuera a buscar. El Gran Brujo Abet era un curandero famoso, por lo que era la mejor opción en este momento.

Además tenía la sensación de que cierto médico podría aparecer también, pero no había forma de que separara a Sherlock del médico si eso era cierto. Probablemente era mejor ponerlos en un grupo en busca de prisioneros para liberarlos. Y mientras que es un mortal, el médico ciertamente no era alguien a quien subestimar.

Peter y Chris harían una buena pareja y con la cantidad de demonios que enfrentarían, era necesario. Ambos eran brutales, pero muy eficientes cuando estaban en combate. La fachada más caótica de Peter estaría equilibrada por la capacidad de Chris para luchar desde la distancia.

El resto de los Cazadores se emparejarían y probablemente sería mejor si ...

En ese momento, el timbre de la puerta suena cuando alguien entra.

Bueno, varias personas.

Frente al grupo de personas estaba Sherlock, quien claramente había empujado a su hermano para entrar por la puerta, si la expresión de disgusto en la cara de Mycroft tenía algo que decir al respecto. Detrás de Mycroft estaba obviamente el Doctor Watson, con Anthea detrás de él. Se ven tranquilos y despreocupados, observando casi de manera divertida como el doctor es arrastrado por Sherlock hacia un puesto vacío.

"Bueno, probablemente sea el único, pero me gustaría disculparme en mi nombre y el de los demás por nuestra tardanza", dice Mycroft, frunciendo el ceño en su cara mientras miraba a medias a su hermano, quien no le hizo caso.

Stiles se ríe. "No hay problema, Gran Brujo, ciertamente no sois los últimos en aparecer y todavía hay muchas personas que aún no se han presentado". Dice, lo que provoca un murmullo silencioso de "te lo dije" de la dirección de Sherlock.

"¿Cuántas personas más van a venir?" Una voz que Stiles no había escuchado pregunta sorprendida y miró para ver a uno de los de la manada de Luke.

"Bueno, probablemente unas cuantas más de lo que piensas", dice, lo que sorprende al Lobo que había hecho la pregunta. "¿Cuál es tu nombre?" Pregunta cortésmente y el Lobo de repente se ve tímido, mirando hacia abajo como si no hubiera esperado que se lo pidieran.

"Tyler", dice y Stiles le sonríe. El lobo le recuerda un poco a Isaac.

"Bueno, Tyler, tengo algunos amigos más y un par de conocidos que aceptaron presentarse. Más aún, si Dean se molestara en llamar a Castiel ", dice con tono medio burlón, medio serio en dirección a Dean.

"¿Por qué siempre tengo que ser el que lo llame? ¿Hay alguna razón por la que la gente piensa que me parezco a una cabina telefónica de una sola dirección o algo así?" Dean resopla en su puesto, mirando a Stiles.

Stiles solo le sonríe al Cazador. "No, solo lo dije porque sabía que eso te molestaría". Dice, antes de agregar astutamente, "Eso y que a Castiel le gustas más".

Eso hace que Dean farfulle y Gabriel, Singer, Sam y Stiles se ríen de la expresión de descontento que Dean le envía.

"¡Bien! Lo que sea. Probablemente debería hacerlo fuera para que pueda explicar lo que está pasando." Se queja y se levanta del puesto para hacer precisamente eso.

"Querido padre, ese hombre aún no se ha dado cuenta". Gabriel sacude la cabeza, con una sonrisa molesta, pero cariñosa en su cara, antes de mirar a Singer con una mueca. "Sin ofender."

Singer solo suspira, llevándose una mano a la cara. "Ninguna ofensa."

Stiles sonríe ante el intercambio antes de volverse para mirar a Tyler.

"¿Ves? Otra persona en camino." Dice, antes de pensar en quién falta. "Uno dentro. Seis por llegar".

"¿Siete personas harán una gran diferencia?" Alguien se burla y Stiles sonríe.

"Lo hacen cuando son Hale, Argent, dos Grandes Brujos, un Demonio de Lilith, un Ángel del señor y Lucifer Morningstar".

Bueno, eso ciertamente llama la atención de todas las personas en la habitación y Gabriel y Sam palidecen drásticamente ante el último nombre.

La habitación estalla en una conversación y Stiles tiene que gritar varias veces para llamar la atención de todos.

"Sam, Gabriel, lo conocí en persona y él es ciertamente el Ángel que conociste, Gabriel. Caído, sí, pero nada como la vasija llena de gracia contaminada por la que Sam está siendo molestado ", dice y ambos se ven sorprendidos, aunque un poco menos tensos que antes.

"¿Cómo supiste que ..." Sam comienza antes de que Stiles lo interrumpa.

"¿Cómo sabía que te molestaban cuando dormías? Bueno, no por Gabriel, obviamente, pero el hecho de que creas que esa vasija es Lucifer es lo que le está dando fuerza. Y el hecho de que el verdadero Lucifer ni siquiera sabe quién eres ".

"Uh, un comentario rápido". El lobo que había cuestionado quién se iba a presentar estaba una vez más posando de manera bastante grosera.

"Entonces, uh, sí, los ángeles no son reales", dice con sarcasmo y Stiles simplemente chasquea la lengua.

"¿De verdad? ¿Entonces, no solo el hecho de que, uno, los demonios son reales, dos, cazadores de sombras? ¿Son algo real? ¿Crees en esa mierda? ¿Descendientes de la sangre de un ángel?" Stiles gruñe y eso sin duda atrae la atención del Lobo, retrocediendo levemente, con la cara aún tratando de poner un frente valiente.

"Y te gustaría repetirle eso al jodido Arcángel en la habitación, a su CARA de que los Ángeles no son reales. Hazlo, te desafío a hacerlo". Sisea y el Lobo se tensa, con los ojos moviéndose por la habitación y finalmente centrándose en Gabriel, que parecía que estaba a punto de apuñalar al lobo.

"Ponme a prueba. No muerdo. "Gabriel dice suavemente, pero su tono era pura incredulidad y rabia amarga. La habitación entera se tensa, excepto Sam, cuando tres pares de alas parpadean detrás de él, las luces se apagan y revolotean en las siluetas de las sombras detrás de él. Sus ojos brillan de color azul pálido con anillos de color verde brillante y un par de cuernos aparecen sobre su cabeza.

Las luces dejan de parpadear y las sombras desaparecen, pero el lobo parece estar segundos de mearse de miedo y Stiles sonríe.

"Creo que es seguro decir que estamos mejor de lo que piensas". Dice con calma y nadie dice una palabra, Gabriel se sienta calmado por un toque de Sam, que se ve extremadamente sobrecogido y encantado al mismo tiempo, inclinándose más cerca de Gabriel.

"Si alguien tiene un problema con trabajar con Ángeles o Demonios, es seguro decir que probablemente no debería estar aquí", dice Stiles.

Nadie dice nada, hasta que Gabriel dice "Bueno, esto va a ser una reunión familiar. Primero Cassie, ahora Luci también. Esto va a ser genial. Entre nosotros tres, podemos encargarnos de esto casi sin querer." Sonríe y Stiles niega con la cabeza cariñosamente.

Sí, esto ciertamente iba a ser interesante. Y probablemente sangriento.


	29. Chapter 29

Stiles permite que las personas reunidas se mentalicen sobre ello, sí, los Ángeles son reales, y sí, había varios viniendo a ayudarlos.

Mientras tanto, fue a buscar a los que llegaron tarde, caminando hacia el puesto donde Mycroft estaba sentado con su hermano, el doctor y Anthea. El doctor y Sherlock hablaban en voz baja y si la cercanía era un indicador, el mensaje que había enviado en nombre de Sherlock valía la pena que Mycroft casi lo descubriera. Mycroft estaba sentado frente a ellos, discutiendo algo con Anthea, pero se detuvo cuando notó que se acercaba.

Sabía que había muchos pares de ojos en él y con la información que acababa de revelar a los que estaban en la habitación, no estaba tan sorprendido.

"Bueno, parece que ciertamente has estado haciendo buenos conocidos desde la última vez que nos vimos", dice Mycroft con una pequeña sonrisa y Stiles se encoge de hombros.

"Principalmente solo estaba tratando de hacer lo mejor posible mi trabajo. De alguna manera, termino encontrando más y más conocidos a medida que avanzo, es un poco extraño, para ser honesto ", dice y Mycroft inclina su cabeza en comprensión.

Stiles mira a Sherlock, quien había dejado de conversar con el doctor y ahora lo estaba mirando con curiosidad. Stiles le sonríe.

"No creo que nos hayamos conocido oficialmente. Stiles Stilinski" , dice, pero no hace ningún movimiento para ofrecer su mano. Sherlock no era el tipo de responder a las cortesías más comunes de todos modos, lo había aprendido.

Sherlock frunció el ceño, mirando a Mycroft mientras hablaba. "No, no lo hemos hecho y dudo que lo hubiéramos hecho, si no fuera por la interminable interferencia de Mycroft en mis asuntos", dijo.

El doctor resopló por lo dicho por Sherlock, poniendo los ojos en blanco con irritación ante el tono petulante de su voz.

"John Watson". Ofrece su mano y Stiles la toma, estrechando su mano antes de dejar caer la suya a su lado. "No creo que nos hayamos conocido, pero Mycroft me ha dicho que tú eres el responsable de que Sherlock todavía esté de una pieza", dice y Stiles sonríe cuando Sherlock comienza a enfadarse.

El tono de su voz transmite su gratitud tanto como la mirada en sus ojos y sabe que no debe minimizar sus acciones. Había un tiempo y un lugar y esta no era una de esas situaciones.

"Bueno, lo admito, ciertamente fue más difícil de lo que parecía, pero hice lo que pude en ese momento y me alegra ver que funcionó bien al final", dice y John le sonríe.

"Ciertamente hiciste un buen trabajo, lo hiciste bien. Aprecio lo que hiciste, Sherlock significa mucho para mí ". Dice, lo que Stiles también interpreta como" aprecio que me hayas dicho la verdad ". No había estado en la lista especificada de cosas que Mycroft le dijo a Stiles que no le estaba permitido enviar la carta, solo que no podía tener contacto directo con ninguno de ellos.

Había sido para mejor, parecía. Ambos hombres parecían mucho menos miserables que antes.

"Si me disculpáis, todavía faltan un par de personas y necesito remediarlo lo antes posible para no tener que explicar cómo vamos a hacer esto más de una vez", dice secamente y se dirige fuera del restaurante.

........................................................................................................................

Fuera, respira profundamente el aire salado y se concentra en su respiración, dentro y fuera. Todo el grupo de personas reunidas aquí cuentan con él para que no lo arruine y no ha sentido esta gran responsabilidad desde ... bueno, desde que estuvo en Beacon Hills. Desde hace mucho, eso seguro.

No le llevó mucho tiempo recordar que Dean había salido a tener la larga conversación que había estado evitando tener con Castiel y los encontró fácilmente al otro lado del aparcamiento.

Dean parecía - casi retirado, por lo que Castiel probablemente le había regañado por ser un idiota. Del lenguaje corporal de Castiel pudo darse cuenta de que no fue por su discusión, sino por su seguridad y la falta de contacto con él. Dean podía ser un poco idiota a veces, pero le importaba mucho más de lo que la gente pensaba. A Castiel igual, ahora que lo pienso.

Aunque a la mayoría no le había resultado claro, Stiles se había dado cuenta rápidamente de que Castiel definitivamente no estaba del lado del cielo, sin importar cómo trataba de actuar por los intereses del cielo por ahora. Dean era demasiado importante para él. Y Stiles se alegraba. Ningún Winchester iba a estar solo y esperaba que se dieran cuenta antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Montón de idiotas emocionalmente reprimidos. Si John Winchester no estuviera muerto ya, sería mejor que empezara a vigilar su maldita espalda como un halcón.

Dean levantó la vista del suelo y le vio, hablando con Castiel y haciendo un gesto en dirección a él.

Castiel se vuelve para mirar y ambos están caminando pronto hacia él.

"Hola de nuevo, Brujo Stilinski, Dean me ha explicado la situación lo mejor que podía con la poca información que tiene y estoy dispuesto a ofrecer la ayuda que pueda", dice Castiel y Stiles sonríe.

"Gracias, aprecio tu ayuda, la ayuda de los dos. Vamos a necesitar personas que realmente sepan cómo manejar este tipo de situación y ambos entráis en la categoría ". Dice y se enfoca en crear el portal para Chris y Peter, ambos sin duda no son buenos para esperar.

Peter camina primero y Chris está casi justo detrás de él, aunque más desconfiado del portal.

"¡Stiles! ¡Te extrañé!" Dice enérgicamente y se encuentra envuelto en el temible Hombre Lobo mimoso. No es sorprendente, hacía casi un mes que no se veían.

"También te extrañé. Hola Chris." Dice con un pequeño gesto de su mano, por estar siendo apretujado por Peter. Chris se queda un poco alejado, tan cargado de armas como lo estaban tanto Dean como Sam.

"Stiles", asiente Chris, antes de continuar, "no esperaba la invitación. Al Consejo le complació escuchar que se estaban tomando medidas para lidiar con Morgenstern, pero sentí que era mejor dejar esto en manos de tus capaces hombres en lugar de enviar ayuda no deseada ". Dice y Stiles asiente, Peter afloja su agarre lentamente.

"Me alegro de escuchar que me tienen en tan alta estima como para no enviar a quien les diese la gana", dice y Chris se toma un minuto para mirarlo confundido.

"Stiles, ya has reunido a la mayoría de los nombres más importantes, ¿qué más podría hacer el Consejo?" Pregunta, haciendo un gesto hacia atrás.

¡Oh! Cierto, Dean y Castiel todavía estaban parados allí. Sí, Chris tenía un punto allí.

"Está bien, punto justo", dice y Dean finalmente decide entrar en la conversación.

"¡Tienes que estar bromeando! Stiles, ¡¿conoces a Chris Argent ?!" Dice con incredulidad y Stiles asiente, mientras Dean le susurra a Castiel sobre quién era cuando el Ángel le preguntó.

"En este punto, ¿hay alguien a quien no conozcas?" Peter dice sarcásticamente, Stiles lo ignora sabiamente.

"Sí, y sé que el resto de las personas vendrán dentro de poco, los Grandes Brujos Abet y Pistas estarán aquí en cualquier momento y los demás llegaran ... ¿cómo decirlo? Ah, sí, elegantemente tarde". Dice y Peter resopla.

"Si son quien creo que son, eso suena bien". Dice Peter, ya no se aferra a él y Stiles asiente, el sonido de un coche levantando sus cabezas.

........................................................................................................................

Efectivamente, Abet y Pistas estaban en el taxi deteniéndose, Abet le da algo de dinero al taxista antes de dirigirse hacia Stiles con Pistas.

"¡Stiles! ¡Me alegro de verte otra vez!" Dice Damien alegremente y Félix está a su lado, mirando casi de manera crítica al pequeño grupo reunido.

"Supongo que Bane está dentro. Por qué ha elegido un lugar como este para reunirnos me supera ", dice Félix.

Damien niega con la cabeza y pone los ojos en blanco ante el comportamiento frío de Félix.

"Damien Abet, Gran Brujo de Toronto y este chico alegre que está a mi lado es Félix Pistas, Gran Brujo de Buenos Aires", dice y Félix frunce el ceño, mirándole.

Stiles se burla. "¿El viaje hasta aquí tomó mucho tiempo?"

"Había una cantidad atroz de tráfico para un martes por la noche en una ciudad como esta", dice Félix y Damien asiente.

"Sí, era bastante malo. Sin embargo, lo logramos ", dice Damien, mirando de nuevo al restaurante y luego hacia el cielo oscuro. Sus ojos se abren y chasquea los dedos.

"¡Oh! ¡Es verdad! Stiles, recibí una llamada en el camino de ... ¿Ah, una tal señorita Chen? Me dijo que te dijera que llegaría más tarde. Y que te dijera que Raphael no vendrá. Dijo que era bastante importante que te dijera esa parte".

Stiles parpadeó en shock y luego la ira se hundió. ¡Ugh!

Se alegró de que Lily Chen, actual segunda del Clan de Nueva York, tomara importancia en la vida de Simon, el novato de su clan, ¿pero que Raphael no lo hiciera? A pesar de la presunta traición que Simon se vio obligado a cometer, Raphael no podía estar pensando claramente en desperdiciar todo lo avanzado con Simon. ¡No con los meses de escuchar a Simon hablarle sin saberlo de estar siendo cortejado por el vampiro, por amor de Dios!

Iba a tener una conversación seria con él la próxima vez que viera al vampiro mayor y el chico le iba a contar a Simon. ¡Qué. Estaba. Pasando! Lanzar un libro de rituales de cortejo de vampiros en la cara de Simon probablemente tendría más efecto que todo el progreso que Raphael había podido lograr.

Suspiró.

"Gracias. Me alegra saber que al menos ella vendrá ", dice y Damien asiente.

"Estupendo, bueno, entonces vamos a poner este espectáculo en marcha. Vamos a necesitar un plan, creo. "Dice Damien y Stiles los guía dentro.


	30. Chapter 30

Stiles observa en silencio al grupo de personas reunidas, la mayoría hablando dentro de sus propios grupos y unos pocos hablando con otros a su alrededor. Cuanto antes se acostumbraran, mejor - esto no iba a terminar sin derramamiento de sangre.

Damien tenía razón, por supuesto, iban a necesitar un plan y uno bueno.

Menos mal que había estado trabajando desde que Magnus había llamado. Y con Lily llamando para decir que estaría ayudando, Castiel y Dean arreglando su discusión y Mycroft trayendo a Sherlock y John, así como a Anthea, estaban bien encaminados para tener una oportunidad en esto.

........................................................................................................................

Stiles se aclara la garganta antes de gritar. "¡Muy bien, prestadme atención! ¡Tenemos trabajo que hacer! "

Se acerca a Magnus e Isabelle, que habían estado hablando con la mesa de Mycroft. Se callan cuando se acerca y él asiente con la cabeza.

"Magnus, ¿has podido tener una idea más clara de su ubicación? Cualquier cosa ayuda. "Pregunta suavemente, esperando mantenerlo tranquilo hasta que haya algo físico que pueda hacer para ayudarlo.

Magnus inclina la cabeza, entrecerrando los ojos. Unos momentos después, mira a Stiles y asiente, con una pequeña sonrisa de alivio en su cara.

"Sí", dice, agitando una mano con concentración. Un gran mapa aparece a través del espacio abierto del restaurante. De color azul brillante, el mapa aparece como una gran vista aérea del Río del Este, una pequeña luz roja parpadea en el mapa, justo al otro lado del río.

"Aquí, este lugar", dice Magnus, señalando el brillo rojo.

"¿Alguien conoce el área?" Pregunta Stiles y uno de los miembros de la manada de Luke asiente. Una mujer de mediana edad habla cautelosamente.

"Es una zona al norte de la estación de tren de Greenville. Son solo un montón de viejos edificios industriales vacíos ahora, pero tenía un puerto que podía acomodar un buque de carga de tamaño decente en su día ".

Stiles asiente agradeciendo a la mujer antes de mirar de nuevo el mapa.

"Un área como esa no solo serviría como un buen lugar para escapar de miradas indiscretas, sino también como un lugar para mantener algunas de sus fuerzas. Esta área probablemente está llena de Demonios y miembros de El Círculo en este momento, con Valentine allí " , le dice Isabelle a Stiles.

"Gabriel, Peter, Mycroft y Chris, quiero que vayáis vosotros cuatro primero para despejar el camino, haced el menor escándalo que podáis. Elegid un lugar con una vista clara, fácil de defender. Mandadnos una señal cuando hayáis terminado ", dice Stiles y los cuatro asienten.

Gabriel le da a Sam un beso en la mejilla antes de chasquear sus dedos y los cuatro desaparecen, la expresión en la cara de Mycroft y el sobresaltado graznido que Chris da, hace que Stiles bufe y sacuda la cabeza.

"Bien. John, Damien." Dice, los dos lo miran. "Ambos sois curanderos competentes y habrá muchos heridos". ¿Y no era ese un pensamiento que ensombrecía la cosa un poco más? "Confío en que podréis hacer lo mejor que podáis y si alguien más aquí tiene experiencia en medicina, también podríamos usar su ayuda ", dice, mirando alrededor de la habitación.

Un hombre más joven - uno de los miembros de la manada de Luke - acaricia el hombro de Tyler, haciendo que el Beta finalmente levante su mano y la agite tímidamente.

"Bueno, ya casi terminé con mi licenciatura de enfermería", dice y Stiles asiente con una sonrisa.

"Podríamos usar toda la ayuda que podamos obtener, Tyler. Y no, no me estoy refiriendo a ninguno de vosotros ", dice Stiles, entrecerrando los ojos mientras señala un dedo entre Sam y Dean.

Dean solo le da un gesto de '¿quién, yo?' Y Stiles pone los ojos en blanco. Castiel frunce el ceño ante el intercambio, probablemente preocupado por lo que Dean había pasado para saber lo suficiente sobre situaciones médicas.

Cazadores. Tienes que amar su desafortunada cantidad de habilidades para cada situación.

"Tyler, quiero que estés con John. Os traeremos a los heridos. Damien, te voy a enviar con Isabelle. Habrá quienes necesiten atención médica inmediata y me preocupa que Simon sea una de esas personas ", dice e Isabelle mira a Damien antes de asentir, con una expresión decidida en su cara.

"Así será", dice ella y Damien asiente con la cabeza.

"Sherlock, sé que esto es un poco exagerado, pero quiero que vayas con Damien e Isabelle. Escúchame." Dice, levantando una mano cuando Sherlock abre la boca para discutir con él. "Confío en tu criterio y sé que eres lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber si alguien está lo suficientemente estable como para moverlo de manera segura si hay algo que Damien o Isabelle no ven. Necesito a alguien a quien no le importe ir y traerles personas a John y Tyler. ¿Crees que puedes encargarte de eso? "Pregunta y Sherlock frunce el ceño. Con un codazo de John en su lado, finalmente responde.

"Sorprendentemente agradable, pero vamos a tener problemas para pasar tan desapercibidos como estás sugiriendo si eso es todo lo que has planeado", dice Sherlock y John pone los ojos en blanco.

Si John - un veterano militar experimentado, no había discutido sus planes hasta ahora, ¿por qué sentía Sherlock la necesidad de hacerlo?

"No. Ahí es donde entra la mayoría del resto de vosotros ". Dice, antes de mirar hacia donde se reúne la manada de Luke. "Necesito que todos seáis honestos conmigo por un momento. ¿Quién de vosotros ha lidiado con la menor cantidad de peleas antes?" , Pregunta y la mayor parte de la manada mira entre Tyler, Maia y otra Beta más joven.

Los tres levantan sus manos de mala gana y Stiles asiente.

"No creas que puedes tratar de mantenernos fuera de esto. Vinimos aquí a pelear, tenemos todo el derecho de ... "Maia dice enfadada, antes de que Stiles la interrumpa.

"Sí, no os voy a mantener fuera de esto, necesito saber vuestras habilidades para poder poneros con alguien en quien confíe para que no os maten". Dice y ella resopla, pero lo escucha.

"Sam, Anthea, Singer, ¿alguno de vosotros tiene un problema con estar emparejado con ellos?", Pregunta, ninguno negándose.

Dean, por otro lado, lo hace. "¡Woah, espera un maldito segundo! Vas a emparejar a Sam con un hombr- "Dice, su tono pidiendo problemas.

Stiles interrumpe a Dean antes de que logre ofender a alguien. "Sí, Dean, igual que te voy a emparejar con Castiel. Y con Lily Chen, cuando llegue. Y ambos os las arreglaréis para lidiar con eso, ya que el problema más grande aquí es el montón de Demonios con los que vamos a tener que lidiar. Si no quieres que muramos, vas a ofrecer un poco de confianza a la gente que te rodea aquí. Quieren ayudar, tú eres el que no quiso venir cuando pregunté ".

Con eso, Dean se retrae, reprendido brutalmente por Stiles por casi haber dicho algo que habría sido un insulto para muchas de las personas en la habitación.

"Bien". Dean está de acuerdo, aunque hace un puchero infantil.

Stiles sacude la cabeza y Singer suspira a su lado.

"Magnus, te quiero con el resto de la manada de Luke. No dudo en que entrarás a Alec- y posiblemente a Jocelyn, pero no creo que Clary o Jace estén muy lejos de Morgenstern y quiero que despejes el camino para Damien e Isabelle. Encuentra a quien puedas, avanza por el barco ", dice y Magnus asiente débilmente en acuerdo.

Luke se inclina hacia delante y habla en voz baja con el resto de su manada, antes de sentarse y asentir bruscamente a Stiles. "De acuerdo", dice.

"Sam, Singer, Anthea, Dean y Castiel, quiero que os quedéis arriba, mantened el camino despejado y matad a tantos demonios como podáis. Tú también, Félix ", dice y el Brujo lo mira con furia antes de suspirar y poner los ojos en blanco.

"Bien. Pero, ¿dónde te deja eso, joven Brujo? ", Pregunta Félix suavemente y Stiles sonríe.

"En la misión de asegurarme de que Morgenstern tenga su pase de ida al Infierno".


	31. Chapter 31

Stiles respiró hondo, mirando alrededor del edificio que Gabriel y Chris habían elegido. El edificio tenía varios otros a su alrededor, pero por lo que podía ver, tenía un lugar perfecto para disparos a larga distancia.

Peter se le acerca y le sonríe ampliamente.

"Creo que deberíamos movernos pronto. Chris ya se está poniendo nervioso en su sitio, puedo decirlo ", dice, gesticulando hacia la azotea.

Stiles asiente, girándose hacia Gabriel mientras se acerca a ellos.

"El resto llegará pronto, Mycroft está trayendo a los últimos del grupo ahora", dice Gabriel, deteniéndose a su lado. La multitud de personas cercanas se estaba agrandando, hablando juntas haciendo que el sonido de un murmullo distante viniera de su dirección. Dean y Castiel estaban allí conversando con Lily para informarle.

"Peter, quiero que tú y Mycroft nos protejáis mientras subimos a bordo. Necesitaremos que alguien vigile nuestra retaguardia y confío en que los dos nos mantendréis el camino despejado cuando saquemos heridos de ese barco ", dice Stiles, girándose para hablar con Gabriel. "Desafortunadamente, tu hermano no se presentó mientras estábamos terminando en el Lobo de Jade, así que me gustaría que estuvieras conmigo hasta que finalmente decida aparecer".

Peter asiente bruscamente, mirando hacia el puerto.

Gabriel resopla. "Sabía que llegaría tarde. Es casi tan malo como Michael en llegar a tiempo. Ambos son unas reinas del drama. Vendrá, pero no hasta que lo necesitemos ".

"Genial. Bueno, buena suerte, Stiles, aunque casi creo que no la necesitas" , dice Peter, girándose para volver hacia Mycroft y la multitud que crece cerca.

"Esto va a ser divertido", dice Gabriel, con una sonrisa creciendo en su cara. Un giro de su mano y una espada de fuego aparece en su mano. ¡Armadura de cuero de color claro y todo, se veía malditamente increíble! Una débil imagen de sus alas vaciló detrás de él.

"Sí, va a serlo", dice Stiles, girándose y sacando su propia espada.

........................................................................................................................

Gabriel se agachó a la izquierda, giró su espada y la condujo hacia el demonio Shax, girándose hacia otro mientras siseaba y gruñía a su lado.

Había sido una neblina de movimientos desde hacía mucho tiempo convertidos en memoria muscular, matando demonios de izquierda a derecha. Stiles no estaba lejos, Gabriel lo sabía y ninguno de ellos había caído. Unos pocos resultaron heridos, pero no de manera crítica y varios de los liberados se habían unido a ellos, con su furia canalizada hacia sus antiguos captores.

Otro Cazador de sombras se había unido a ellos una vez liberado, yendo junto a Magnus, los dos luchando juntos casi sin problemas.

Su hermano pequeño y Dean se dirigieron hacia el otro extremo de la cubierta, ya que desde hace mucho tiempo han caído en un ritmo constante de lucha contra los demonios que los rodean, ambos en un tándem cada vez mayor a medida que avanzaba la lucha.

Sam no estaba demasiado lejos, sintió Gabriel. Por el estruendo de su vínculo, supo que Sam había sido cortado, pero el dolor era mínimo y el dolor solo le dio un enfoque más fuerte.

Stiles lo llamó y se volvió hacia él, avanzando lentamente hacia él, moviéndose contra los demonios que los rodeaban.

"¡Vi a Morgenstern, tiene la Copa con él y tiene a Clary y Jace seguidos por guardias!"

Gabriel asintió, extendiendo la mano y sintiendo la oscura maldad, siguió el alma de Morgenstern, aterrizando justo delante de él.

Morgenstern retrocedió en shock y Stiles fue inmediatamente a luchar con los guardias detrás de él, el cazador de sombras rubio atacando a su lado, golpeando a los guardias.

La mirada de Morgenstern se movió rápidamente y Gabriel sonrió, mostrando su espada. Sintió que la oscuridad se movía detrás de él y su cara dolió por su sonrisa. Débiles pasos se oyeron detrás de él y la mirada de Morgenstern se desvió hacia él.

"Hola hermano", dice Gabriel y oye un débil gruñido.

"Es bueno verte por fin querido hermano. Gracias a Dios por nuestro amigo mutuo. Hola Stiles ".

Stiles hizo un gesto con la mano desde donde estaba con el Cazador de sombras y la chica, dejando inconsciente al último guardia.

"¿Crees que esto es el final? Esto es solo el comienzo - "Morgenstern comienza con un toque de histeria, pero Stiles lo interrumpe.

"¡Ah, no, no te vamos a dejar hacer el monólogo del villano! Quiero presentarte a la gente que probablemente conocerás muy pronto. Este es Lucifer, tu desafortunado homónimo. Desafortunado para él, no para ti ", dice Stiles y la expresión en la cara de Morgenstern hace que Gabriel quiera reírse.

Lucifer se limita a sonreírle a la pobre alma. Su reinado terminaba ahora y parecía que pronto se mearía en los pantalones del miedo.

"Y esta es Mazikeen, torturadora del infierno, a quien conocerás muy bien por el resto de tu miserable existencia".

Mazikeen sonríe con crueldad y las sombras alrededor de sus pies gruñen, sus perros del infierno se dan a conocer, sus garras chirrían en la cubierta de metal y dejan profundos surcos.

"Tu vida desafortunada y miserable termina ahora, Valentine Morgenstern. Deja que las almas de aquellos a quienes mataste vean con deleite tu muerte ", dice Lucifer, con los ojos brillando con crueldad. "Mazikeen, si eres tan amable."

"Puedes empezar a correr, pero no te servirá de nada", dice y antes de que Morgenstern haya dado un paso completo, silba.

Empiezan a oírse aullidos profundos y escalofriantes emanando de las sombras. Las sombras se mueven para perseguirlo y los demonios pronto desaparecen de izquierda a derecha mientras lentamente se acercaban a Morgenstern.

Comienza un grito, el sonido de huesos crujiendo llegando a sus oídos, seguido por el sonido del grito terminando repentinamente, silencioso como la Muerte.


	32. Chapter 32

Stiles se encuentra solemne en los muelles, observando a los heridos y muertos ser sacados de la nave de forma lenta, pero constante, el frío del aire nocturno soplando a través de sus mejillas.

No siente frío, su mente sigue dándole vueltas a todo lo que había pasado. Lo que podría haber ido mejor. Lo que debería - pero no, no se habían desperdiciado vidas que no fueran necesarias.

Se acercan pasos y Lily aparece por el rabillo del ojo, deteniéndose a su lado.

Habla después de unos minutos de silencio. "Simon está vivo, pero por muy poco. Me temo que necesitará ayuda y más de la que puedo ofrecerle. Merece ayuda, pero yo no puedo dársela. No con Raphael todavía ... bueno ..." Se calla y Stiles asiente.

"Esta bien. Aprecio mucho que hayas hecho esto, de verdad. Haré lo que pueda, pero creo que eventualmente estará bien. Necesita tiempo para sanar y eso es lo menos que puedo ofrecer ". Dice y se gira para mirar el río, abriéndose finalmente a la bahía.

"¿Pensaste alguna vez que-? No importa" Lily comienza, pero se detiene.

"¿Si pensé en qué?" Pregunta, girándose para mirarla. Ella lo mira inquisitivamente, antes de comenzar de nuevo.

"Que estarías aquí. Morgenstern derrotado, todo el Submundo en deuda contigo ", dice Lily y Stiles se ríe.

Después de que se detiene, le dice "No lo hice por fama, lo hice porque alguien tenía que hacerlo. No necesito ningún reconocimiento por eso ", en voz baja y ella parece contenta con su respuesta.

Se detienen en silencio y miran el oscuro horizonte.

"Todavía queda mucho por hacer. Todos los heridos, todos los muertos que tienen familias esperando eternamente, las mentes de los quebrantados, retorcidas más allá de la confianza, pero no más allá de la esperanza ", dice Lily en voz baja y Stiles sonríe con tristeza.

"Sé que Magnus hará lo que pueda y puedo recomendar a un psiquiatra que sepa sobre el Submundo". Dice "Haré lo que pueda por ahora, ayudare a los pocos sin un lugar al que volver. Tal vez sea hora de ver si puedo conseguir que Gabriel me ayude a hacer de mi casa una casa de acogida. Dios sabe dónde encontraré el espacio de otra manera ", dice divertido y Lily asiente.

"Espero mantenerme en contacto, haré lo que pueda para ayudar con Simon", dice con tristeza y Stiles sonríe.

"Esta bien. Solo necesita tiempo. Todos lo hacen ", dice y camina hacia los edificios detrás de ellos.

A sus amigos y su propia familia de inadaptados, al futuro y al próximo capítulo de la vida.

A casa.


End file.
